


Finding The Ancestors

by AlexandriaBusch2828



Series: Assassin in a Wolf Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assassin Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Werefox Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaBusch2828/pseuds/AlexandriaBusch2828
Summary: Stiles wakes up to find out something within him bloomed, making him more powerful than ever. An unknown family strides into his life, revealing information long hidden from him by the hands of his mother. As each day passes the stronger he gets, the bigger the target he is. The pack flourish new bonds with the coming of Derek's sister, Laura. Although she is new, she carries a great deal of knowledge. The pack gets stronger day by day earning new foes around them, but one stands out as his name is unknown however the only clue is he is a stronger force they will have to face till the end.





	1. A new beginning...A new Power...

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! Transported to a new dimension here...nah just kidding. Hello guys, Welcome back! This is so exciting! Hope you'll like this book even better because it's going to be longer and trickier guys so heads up...there will be CLIFF HANGERS!! Dun dun dun. (Dramatic music) Anyway to clear things up is that this HE guy will be explained throughout the story, I can't give you spoilers or then that would be awful thing to do so...Anywhore on with the chapter DOCTOR!!

Five days have passed from the night everything got complicated, the pack grew deep in worry for the Alpha's mate. In the Alphas' quarters lied a Werefox in deep slumber, peacefully within his dreams. Derek sits next to him, never leaves his side since the day he fell into a deep sleep. Grażyna sees how awful her nephew in law looks since she came. Five days ago she was free of him, never forced to shed another drop of blood. She is a powerful witch beyond her years but also apparently is Stiles's Aunt. It seems strange how neither John or Stiles knew her, they have never even met. 

"Derek, I know you veel pain in heart but I promized you that I vill vake him up and I nefer break my promizez. Now kom on, you need to eat bevor I komplete zpell. I need all pack to be healthy if you vant him alive." she sighed, stretching her hand for him to take. Derek looked up with wide eyes, he has been waiting for the day she could make the spell an now it has come. He hesitated but the look he saw in her eyes made him take the soft hand in his. As he stood he towered over her small figure, walking behind her to the door. As he left the room, voices sounded in the hallway. Both of them walking side by side down the stairs, the voices got clearer. The pack sat in the living room patiently waiting for the Alpha. Isaac got up from his seat, heading already to the kitchen for something he made. Derek softly sat on the huge sofa, sitting next to his older sister Laura.

As he looked in the room he found that on the other sofa was Lydia, Cora, Malia, Liam, Mason, Ethan and Aiden, Peter, Chris and Jordan. On his sofa was Laura, Boyd, Erica, Allison, Jackson, Kira and Isaac, who was in the kitchen. Isaac came back to the room with a plate and a glass of water. "It's the best I could do, I'm not mom but she taught me how to make this. Sorry, Dad." he smiled softly at hid Alpha, handing him a plate of a type of baguette with the leftovers of Stiles's Danish potatoes and salad. Derek smiled at his pup, he knew that his pack was really special. "Thanks pup, it looks delicious." he softly ruffled the blonde curls of said wolf making all of them smile. He took a bite and his taste buds were welcomed in a glorious feeling, the baguette tasted wonderful just like Stiles's made. Swallowing he gave a big smile. "Wow Isaac, this-this is really good."Derek complimented to his beta. Isaac and the rest of the pack smiled back warmly.

Grażyna cleared her throat causing the whole pack to turn to her, she crossed her arms and looked at the pack before her. "Now, bevor I komplete zpell, I vant everyone to be on their bezt mind becauze one zmall zlip and you kan kill him in sekondz. I vant everyone to tink happy thoughtz alright. Ve are doing this okey? Let's go." The pack follows right behind her, going inside the Alpha's quarters where Stiles was. What the pack didn't know is that inside Stiles he's fighting his own demons and past as something is flourishing within him. As the pack enter, the witch tell them that they need to surround him in a wide circle around the bed, allowing him to ground himself in their bonds. The pack hold hands in a tight grip, worry evidently in their minds.

"Thiz iz not zo komplicated zpell but it requirez a lot of power. Let's begin." she warns them. Grażyna starts chanting words unknown to the pack, she softly lights her hand with flames. It's not real fire but the colour is fascinating, blue with a tinge of red that danced in her fingertips. As she reaches the end of the chant her flame glows brighter, but right now they had to concentrate in thinking happy thoughts. Just as she commanded since they don't want him to die right now. 

Her eyes glow a deep blue, with specks of gold. "I vant everyone to use their zupernatural eyes right now, I need you to zee the bondz and pull his with your love. In the count of three, you pull. One, Two. Three. Now!" she ordered, as every wolf glowed their eyes. When they changed their sight, it was breathtaking. Each pack member had a certain colour of string attached to themselves making a long rope that tied them together but when they saw Stiles's it was fading, growing weak. So with all the love they could give him they pulled. As they tugged his rope it grew brighter and clearer, stronger than how they saw it. Its colour of orange like a fox changed into a deep white snow. Striped with blue swirls of fire on it. When they looked back into their normal sight they saw him glow a bright white, blinding them for a moment.

Once the light dimmed they gasped at the sight, a magical tattoo drawn on his arm lit up in beautiful shades of colours. Derek stares at the tattoo, two small foxes pranced around his arm, one was a deep red shade like Stiles's fox and another was a snowy white with these blue lines covering his face and paws. "What is that?" asked Cora, frowning at the tattoo. "I do not know, Kora."Grażyna said to the whole pack. Stiles's eyes begin to flutter, light blinding him for a moment. He groaned in exhaustion, "What happened? and Why are you all here? Did I miss something?" the whole pack jumped on the bed hugging him in a huge puppy pile. "You're alive, Mom. We thought you had gone." cried Kira including the rest of the pack. His gaze turned to the woman beside the bed.

"Grażyna? You're free? Did it work?" he asked the witch, though she hummed in reply he saw her frown. "Hey, What's wrong?" he asks, worry sketched deep on his face. "No, nothing Stiles. Just glad to zee my nefhew, haven't zeen you in very long time." He sputtered, eyes widening at the information. "You're my Aunt?" he asked shocked. She nodded, moving to leave the room when Derek stopped her. "Wait, I know you said you'll stay until he woke up but do you think you might stay? We want to properly thank you." the whole pack nodded and the moment she met the gaze of her nephew she agreed. "Alright, Kould it hurt to ztay?" she questioned herself chuckling because obviously it would.

Stiles woke to a whole new feeling in his chest, when he lifted his hand to slowly drag it down his face in exhaustion he noticed colour in his peripheral vision. He looked down at his arm in wonder, there he saw two foxes prancing in what seemed to be a forest. Both foxes suddenly looked upon him glowing their eyes back at him. What shocked him was that both had the same colour as he does but what does it mean? "Can you guys leave me alone for a moment? I want to shower and change so if you don't mind...out please and that includes you Derek." The pack including Derek whined but the way Stiles put a hand on his hip, staring at everyone made them change their minds. As the last one of them left he sighed, closing the door softly while moving to the restroom.

He strips of his dirty clothes, turning on the shower until it was just right. When he stood under the warm spray of water he relaxed however it did not stop him from releasing a great deal of tears. Subconsciously he touched part of his scars on his back. While he was under he couldn't be more glad he got over the memories, it took him back to when he lost his mother and when he got his scars. Part of his mind just suddenly conjured up a future where all the pack died except him, leaving him traumatised to lose his mind. He shivered at the thought of it, scrubbing the soot of his body.

Derek feels how hurt his mate is through their bond that suddenly grew stronger for some reason. He headed up the wooden stairs to his bedroom, as he passed the bed he hears the shaky breaths of his mate in the shower suddenly he smells the salt in the room; he smelled his tears. Derek quickly paced the floor to the room, opening the door to it. Softy closing it behind him he pushes off the door, already starting to strip from his garments. He opens the glass door, what made him hurt was the way his mate placed his head on the cold tiled wall, arms on top of him leaning his strength with them. Derek's breath hitched from what he saw, he can't believe he never noticed before. He was so distracted in mating him that he never took the time to truly see him. Yes he saw them but not like this, with light on them. Tons of straight gashes filled his back burns lined as well but one nasty long one from the side of his rib looked big. It started from his left peck sliding down until his hip. Legs scarred as well from burn marks and he didn't want to know how worse it was in the front. He realised that's why he never took his clothes off, because he was ashamed of them. 

 _Actually they're pretty hot if you asked me, it makes even more badass than before._ Derek thought, unintentionally he growled at the sight of his mate's round arse. The sound made Stiles whip his head so fast it was a miracle he didn't get a whiplash. "Derek!, Oh god, you scared me-what are you doing?" he asked as his hungry mate checked him out. He felt a tinge of arousal coil in his member but what surprised him was another feeling he got that was stronger like even more arousal. "Derek-Did you feel that?" he asked curiously, staring into those deep hazel green eyes he adores. "Yeah, I felt it. That felt amazing but what I'm more concerned about was how you were crying. Are you okay?" Derek grew serious, furrowing his eyebrows in worry.

"Damn it-"Stiles sighed, he's going to have to explain this one. _Great job Stilinski, way to ruin your secret._ Stiles groaned and leaned into Derek, placing his head on Derek's broad chest. Derek slipped a finger under his chin, lifting his gaze to him. "Hey-hey, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I'm not forcing you to do anything but just know that I'm right here if you need me." Stiles looked at the soft smile and laugh lines near his eyed that made him fall in love even more. Chuckling he peck his lips in a chaste kiss, "You really have changed you know? I guess it's because of me-" Derek interrupted him with a flutter of kisses. "That's." he kissed his lips, "Why." he kissed his nose, "I." both eyes, "Love." he kissed his jaw, "You." He lastly kissed his pulse point where he marked him as his making Derek growl in content. Only born Werewolves had the power to give them a true mark.

It's shape was of a moon and in cursive letters "D.H" lined on the moon. "What I'm questioning is this strange new tattoo on your arm, Do you have any idea what it means?" Derek softly rubbed his thumb on his arm, petting the strange foxes that seemed to curl up in his touch. Derek heard Stiles's breath hitch, he release his grip on his arm. "I'm sorry, does it hurt?" he eyed the tattoo warily but Stiles's shaking his head to decline. "No-Do that again." he said out of breath which surprised Derek. He slowly passed his thumb through it once again looking straight at Stiles to see his reaction which he softly moans when he passes the back of the white fox that curled in his touch once again. "It feels good somehow." Stiles says in heavy breaths. He passed his finger on both foxes causing him to moan, it glowed in his touch a little brighter. Stiles immediately covered his mouth in embarrassment, cheeks blushing a strong shade of red.

After that little shower things got a little more heated, making it a little longer than expected. Stiles walked down the steps of the wooden stairs smelling something delicious, as he passed the arch to the kitchen he found a meal made for him. A simple Mac N' Cheese with some Curly fries, the small gesture made his heart skip a beat and happier than he was. "We wanted to give you something in return for always making us feel better even when you're in a bad place so, Enjoy!" said Liam with a warm smile. Stiles opened his arms as the pack knew what that meant, they hugged him tightly smiling happily that their Pack mom was back. Stiles felt a flutter of heat and electricity in his body. Deep in Stiles thoughts he thought of one thing: _What the hell is happening to me?..._


	2. Don’t argue with fools, cos people from a distance can’t tell which one is you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of Summer for the pack, they all wish to be together. Some more then others but as the days have gone by they have started to grow closer than ever so Derek has a small surprise for everyone, using something very dear to him of his past. Meanwhile the pack sees to the last days of school, the Fox has been thinking so hard on what has these strange feelings he gets, so he finally tries to seek help with his recent family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOU Everybody!! May the new adventure begin, oh I bet you're going to have a laugh with the rest of these books. I'm already laughing in my head. So...very interesting, what is going on with Stiles and this sudden tattoo? Well I know but I can't do that can I? Well I can but then that would just ruin everything and then you'd get bored with my books and I can't have that annnd I'm rambling again...sorry. Anywhore...ON WITH THEE CHAPTER TRISTAN!!!

Stiles was rather roughly elbowed in the face. Looking around, blinking the blurriness from his eyes he looked around the somewhat lit room and saw their King size bed where the previous night only he and Derek slept was now covered in teenage Werewolves. He chuckled softly, careful to not wake the pups because recently he has found out that some don't have a very nice attitudes in the morning he turned his head to his left where his nightstand sits to look at his new alarm clock. It was five thirty in the morning, already awake he decide to not to go back to sleep but to get up to make breakfast for the pack. Even though it's so early he suddenly has this urge to be awake before the others but he doesn't mind, he sometimes has these quiet mornings where there is no ruckus from the pups.

Carefully shoving Isaac, whose elbow woke him up aside and climbed over a curled up Scott and Allison onto the cold bedroom floor. A shiver went down his spine from the cold touch, he slipped on some comfy slippers which are warmer than the floor he stood on. Opening the door halfway he turned back to the pack, smiling lovingly at the sight of his new family pile of tangled werewolves on the bed, quickly remembering he was in boxers threw on some jeans before rushing downstairs to make breakfast. Deciding on scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes but also putting two boxes of cereal and a bowl of mixed fruit on the table because the human and banshee in the pack weren't really fond of the werewolves' favourites. 

Staring with the pancakes knowing they would take the longest to make, softly smiling a slow song from his phone he recently heard. He slowly dipped the batter in a small circle, swirling the pan in soft motions to make them larger but thin. He touched his lips thinking of Derek, last night he had the best kiss he had ever had. It was so passionate and romantic but filled with the love of his mate it left him breathless. He chuckled, shaking his head softly trying to remember he has some breakfast to make. By the time he had stacked the pancakes, eggs cooked and bacon cooking he heard a pair of feet walking downstairs.

A moment later Derek walked into the kitchen, slipping his arms lovingly around his waist. Chin placed in the crook of his neck, nuzzling him softly giving him a stubble burn for a moment. Stiles patted gently the soft dark curls of his mate, smiling down with a small blush. Turning around to catch Derek's lips in a chaste kiss to start their morning. "Hey Sourwolf." he whispered, still lingering from the kiss.

Derek smirking kissing once more seeing the small blush of his mate, smiling softly to him. Kissing Stiles's forehead softly, walking around him to lean against the counter. "Would you mind setting the table since the pups won't be getting up so soon?" he pleaded, pouting a bit which gets him every time. "I wouldn't and you know you pouting won't get you anywhere." he dismissively waved at him while walking to the other cupboard with the cutlery. 

Stiles turned to him, hand on his hips while frowning down to the floor then flicking his gaze upwards to him. "I get dibs on the pancakes, because last time the pups snatched them away right under my nose. I didn't even have a bite, well I did but you understand right?" Derek just chuckled, placing the plates softly trying for them to not clang so hardly. "Like you mind them doing that. Did you think I don't see you smile all the times one of the pups snatches a bite from your plate whenever they think you aren't looking? I think you're overthinking about it."

He shrugged smiling back at him, sheepishly teasing him finishing the last of the plates. They hear feet patter on the stairs again but much more this time. First a drowsy Isaac stumbled into the kitchen, pushed away by a slightly hyper Erica and Allison, followed by a softly talking Lydia and Boyd, a verbally fighting Scott and Jackson practically fell through the door, a calm Laura with Cora talking softly, Kira and Malia discussing about school, Liam and Mason walking side by side, Danny, Ethan and Aiden walking to the table and at last Parrish with Grażyna and Peter yawning while stretching their sore muscles. 

"Morning!" Stiles called and nineteen voices replied with a sleepy "Morning Mom" making him sigh because that just made his heart flutter though he would never tell them. "Take your plate guys, and Scott, Jackson _please_ stop fighting over the food, there's enough for everyone." he said with a sharp look at the two troublemakers which certainly surprised him since he though it would be Liam or something.

"Sorry Mom." they replied, heads bowed in shame as they silently sat down at the opposite ends of the table, where Scott and Allison and some of the pack were in a conversation with Lydia about whether or not an academic degree in economics was necessary to make it in life, and Jackson with the rest of the boys were discussing the chances of some football team on some league Stiles didn't know about and honestly didn't want to know anything about and well...the adults talked about something important and boring for him he didn't want to know either. 

When breakfast was done he shooed the pack upstairs to get ready for their last day of Junior year and on to Summer. While the pups got ready the other adults just relaxed on the sofas, drinking coffee to wake themselves up. Stiles shook his head when he saw the werewolves bump with each other on the way to their rooms, making him sigh. _Oh Derek, what _will I do without you_..._ he thought. Continuing on his way to their room so he could get dressed for school, he **still** was a teenager by the way. 

Throughout getting dressed he has been thinking so much that he has been frequently zoning out without meaning to but just this feeling and so sudden tattoo has made his wonder and curious that his whole body has been shaking in anticipation to know what's happening. Derek has been calling his name for the past five minutes that until he felt a pat on his shoulder that he turned in his direction. "Stiles. What's wrong? You've been zoning out these past few days. Is there anything bothering you or is it something else?" Derek quizzed him trying to figure out this complicated mate of his.

Stiles exhaled deeply in exhaustion, knowing that he could never keep something from his mate. "It's-It's just that I've been think over and over about how the fuck I got this strange tattoo and how-how since I woke up I've been having this feeling like electricity but it's not shock but it feels like a boost. Every single moment of the day I get these waves of electricity and they feel good like a part of me I dunno how to explain it but more powerful is the best I can say." he chews absentmindedly on his left thumb.

Derek sighing, walking up to him and gently lowering his hand for him to stop bitting his nails. "Why don't you do this?, go with your aunt after school and ask her about these feelings of yours and if nothing works then best we can do is ask Deaton but if nothing still then we'll see from there, okay? Stop stressing yourself. Finish today and if you want this weekend we can do something with all the pack. I'll see what I can do alright? Now go have a nice day at school." pecking him on his lips and then on his forehead. "I think you mean hell, or was it just me?" Stiles's smirked giving him a deep kiss, running down the stairs to leave out the door to enter his beloved Jeep. The kiss making Derek linger in their room for a bit before snapping out of it to figure out how to do his surprise.

*************************************************************************************

As they end school the pack hurries to their vehicles to go home to rest after hell, scratch that, " _School_ " just ended. While Stiles's drove he thought about what Derek said about asking his aunt and his surprise. A million questions fired in his head, making it pain a little bit. He held his head, waiting for the pain to die down but he didn't know as to why he has a headache this painful when he never has had one.

He closed his eyes, pressing them tight to relieve it but from one second to another he felt the electricity again but this time stronger and something in his hand that felt soft but a bit warm. He lifted his head from the steering wheel he had once forced his head on to open his eyes and look at his hand. Eyes bulging wider from what he sees. On his hand was water, dancing around his fingers in soft glow. He shook his hand desperately to remove the water but they stuck on him even more, he realised that it didn't wet him. So he stared at it longer in fervour, passing his other hand through it to see if it would wet him but it didn't. The water just felt warm but a tingly sensation on his skin like he usually felt.

What is going on? He guesses that to turn it off he would have to relax so he did just so, inhaling and exhaling in small puffs of breath. Just as he thought the water extinguished and left from sight. "Well that was interesting." he scoffed, continuing to drive to the house. As he drove he kept flicking his gaze to the once watered hand but shook his head to dismiss his thoughts. Either way he **really** needed to ask his aunt about this.

When he arrived to the pack house he parked in his now frequent spot, besides Derek's Camero. Closing the door shut he turned around to be surprised by a kiss, a small yelp escaped his lips. Derek kissed him passionately and fervour making Stiles's legs buckle. Parting to take a breath, they separated slowly savouring the kiss. "Hey." Derek softly whispered, staring at him through his dark lashes with his hazel green eyes that dilated every kiss they have. Stiles's eyes were dilated, a smile drawing to his face. "Hi." he whispered back. Derek's hand that somehow was perched on his jaw, fell down to intertwine their hands. That never gets old.

They walked hand in hand, treading on the stairs to the brown mahogany door as they enjoyed the breeze that accompanied them. "So...Have you thought of what I said?" Derek turned his head to his lower right, staring down to the whiskey-amber brown eyes he has grown to love. "Oh, Of course I have. I can actually agree with you on that but what's been bugging me all day was that surprise you have for us. What are you planning?" he subconsciously tilts his head, tapping a finger on his lips in curiosity. Derek smiled, "Nothing big really just lets have lunch and then we'll talk about that." Derek opened the door, allowing Stiles to pass through first.

The pack sat on the sofas some on the high-bar and others were in their rooms as they heard chatter in certain rooms. Stiles cooked lunch while some pups helped others were doing their summer reading. After eating everyone headed their own ways, some left to do something and others stayed. Stiles thought back to today at school, where Stiles had received a particularly weird look from Greenberg after Jackson and Isaac had come up to him for a quick snuggle after lacrosse practice. He scolded them silently so no one else would look at them.

Derek had been planning something so the pack would relax and do some pack bonding and have a great time. He walked through the halls of the bottom floor, where he had an office and certain pack things he has to take for the pack. He has a small plan for their future but he wishes to wait a while before he actually can accomplish them. Knocking softly on the wall from the wooden arch of the kitchen where Stiles stands, having a glass of ginger ale to refresh his body. "Can I talk to you real quick?" He nodded to the office, rolling his eyes to the direction of the hall. Stiles understood finishing the last sips of Ale.

Walking behind Derek he tapped his finger on his thighs in nervousness. Derek opened the first door to their left and allowed for Stiles to pass through. Gently closing the door while Stiles sat on the bed sofa if in need of a nap or anything, Derek turned around to smell the waves of nervousness from his mate, walking to the sofa he sat, holding the trembling hands from his mate to calm him down. Stiles relaxed at his touch, flicking his gaze to Derek's eyes. "So...what is this surprise of yours?" He laughed nervously. Derek chuckled at his nervousness, "Stiles, calm down it's nothing bad. I just had this plan...a plan for our pack. I'm thinking since today it's tuesday on the weekend the entire pack could go to my old lake house where I used to have a month of my summer there relaxing. I dunno, maybe? I just want the pack to be closer. Do you think it's a good idea? Stiles?"

Derek watched how the foxes eyes watered a bit, worry crawling through his mind. Stiles was speechless, This was what he planned? It's perfect. Stiles lifted his frail hand to caress Derek's stubbled cheek and a tear slipped from his eye. "Of course, it's the best idea I've ever heard from you. No offence." he laughed sheepishly, while he leaped into his arms. "None taken." he caught him, wrapping his arms tighter around his waist while his chin resided on Stiles's shoulder when he whispered his answer. Happy that his mate loved the idea he planned to take it into action.

While they were in each others embrace they laugh when Stiles asked, "Now how the hell are we going to convince my father about this?" Derek gave a quick laugh in response. "Now that my young mate, is your problem." Stiles separated pouting when Derek saw his face, he kisses those soft red lips of his from the pout which couldn't last long since Derek always had a way to make him smile. "Well meanwhile I go to pop's, you can tell the pack to start packing their stuff, Alright?" He pecked him once more and stood up to go outside to drive to his home. Thinking about it he plans to build some other small houses for his dad, aunt and Melissa, they would really need it. Smiling he walked out of the door, treading down the steps to the big garage where he left his Jeep a few hours ago. 

Heading to his father's house, knowing Melissa would be there as well because well...lately she and his dad has gotten fairly close whereas they think the pack doesn't know about them but they know already. They've been waiting for the moment they'll tell the pack but since Stiles is a genius he has always pushed them together trying for them to be happy together since they really need it, plus if it goes as planned Scott and him might truly be brothers. Leaving at those thoughts he smiled the rest of the way. Once he arrived he used his old key, which he still had although he and the pack permanently lived in the rebuilt McCall-Hale house now, to enter the house. Walking in just to see his dad and Melissa passionately making out in the hallway, Melissa's legs folded around his father in a slightly inappropriate way.

Since they were clearly oblivious to his presence, clearing his throat obnoxiously making the Sheriff and Melissa quickly jump apart with an embarrassed look on their faces. Melissa's cheek blushed while timidly hanging her head down in shame, John blushed scratching his neck sheepishly. John quickly rushed out, "This isn't what it looks like-" Stiles interrupted him by raising his hand to stop him. "Nonsense, We've been waiting for you to actually tell us but apparently this is your way if tell us." John and Melissa frowned, "We?" she asked. "Oh yeah, we've already known for a while. Just hoping you'd spill but that's not what I came for." John and Melissa's eyes widened but cleared their throats in embarrassment.

"Well Dad,-" Stiles says with a grimace."-that for sure was something I never _ever_ wish to see _ever_ again. Thanks, I am officially scarred for life." he told them, making his dad's and Melissa's cheeks turn deep red. Clearing his throat he asked, "Ehm...Hi Son. We umm, we didn't expect you here. To what do we owe this honour?" he said changing the subject much to everyone's pleasure. "Well me and Derek have planned something for all the pack and mean to ask you something, both of you actually." Stiles said obviously denying any awkwardness about what just happened. "You know that Derek wants what's best for the pack, well he thought of using his old lake house that before in summers he would stay there when his family wanted to so we were wondering if you guys would like to come along...-" adding nervously a "-if you want to that is." he said looking at his dad and Melissa.

"If it's up to me I'd immediately say yes but I don't know if Melissa wants to come along?" he said turing to face shifting his attention to her. "Oh, you don't have to answer right now!" Stiles said quickly, waving his hands in front of them  fearing it'd come too unexpected. "No, pressure! Just, I don't know, think it over. Take your time." He hastily said making Melissa laugh. "Of course I'd love to come along, I'll just have to see if I can take off my work for so long." she chuckled and immediately Stiles looked less tense. "Oh..." he said relieved. "Good and if it isn't too much, Would you mind taking some of the pups and their stuff with you, if you're coming along anyway?" He asked carefully and his dad raised one eyebrow at him sceptically.

"Oh now I understand." His father smirked. "We're just being asked along for the extra space." He said to him who immediately blushed when he realised what he said indicated. "NO! No of course not." he rushed out. "The pups love you guys and it would be a great opportunity for you to get to know the pack a little better..." John looked at him sceptically. "And...we need some extra space. It's not easy getting twenty werewolves plus suitcases in thirteen cars and some of them are too small as well as the pups that have motorcycles. Oh and add the Camero that can barely fit three people." Stiles defended himself and his dad put his arms up in surrender while laughing at his son's antics. "Okay, okay! I don't have anything left to say, except for one thing. What time are we supposed to be at your place to pick them up on Saturday I'm guessing?" Stiles sighed in relief.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Umm, just be there at Ten sharp, alright? I'll have the pups ready by then." he said after quickly thinking about all the arrangements he had to make for a second. "Ten. Okay, fine by me." Melissa said and Sheriff nodded in agreement. "Okay, thanks again! Well, I've gotta go now, got to go make dinner before they rip each other apart." Stiles said before giving his dad a quick hug and walked to Melissa the same.

Before he left the door he whispered something only for his father. "She's your second chance mate, isn't she?" he asked while seeing his father under his lashes. John's eyes widened a bit but he nodded while smiling. Stiles nodded and left walking to his Jeep, happy for his father. When they sure he was gone, Melissa looked at each other and bursted out in laughter at the exact same time. Oh, what a day. Melissa smiled at him, giving him a peck on his lips. When they separated a small curl fell from her hair onto her face. Smiling John pushed the curl behind her ear. Melissa leaning into his touch.

When Stiles came home, the house was a mess and the pups were running all over the place trying to clean up what seemed to be a mix between strawberry jam, chocolate and a _lot_ flour. They were so busy trying to hide the mess that they didn't even notice Stiles coming in and when he cleared his throat they jumped up and looked at him with a sheepish and guilty look on their flour-covered faces. The only ones who tried to stop them was Parrish who is full of flour. Which he sort of looks like he's guilty as well but Stiles knows he's not at fault. "Well, I wonder what your excuses for this is going to be this time." Stiles said in a calm voice. "We were just trying..." We just wanted to..." "We were..." Everyone of them crossing over their voices trying to explain.

"Okay, one at a time." Stiles declared. "Allison, you explain." Stiles pointed at the young huntress who'd hopefully have a quick explanation for this. "Well..." she cleared her throat. "We waited for you to come home and asked Dad if knew where you were and he told us you were talking with Gramps about something important. We were a little hungry but wanted to make you something special because you always work so hard, so... we decided to make some brownies." She explained making him sigh. Once again he overestimated the conversational skill of his pups.

"And why is it then that all of you are covered in chocolate and flour like some abominable Snowman covered with chocolate frosting. No offence Parrish, you didn't do anything." he asked with a sharp look to the pups who were looking embarrassed and were fidgeting on the kitchen floor. Parrish chuckled, "None taken." he covered his hand on his lips to stifle his laughs. "Well..." Kira started hesitantly. "It wasn't my fault!" Isaac suddenly bursted out. "Jackson started it I swear!"

After giving them both a sharp look that Stiles turned to Jackson. "Well?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips. Jackson tried to challenge him but he slightly cowered under Stiles's piercing gaze when he flashed his Violet-red with specks of blue eyes. "I didn't start it! Isaac punched me and that's why I threw a piece of chocolate to his head and then Scott and Liam screamed 'Food Fight!' and then..." he waved their bodies to show what the result was the mess they left.

The blonde defended himself making Stiles sigh once again. "Yes, I get it very well." he deadpanned rolling his eyes changed his gaze to Isaac. "Isaac, Why'd you punch Jackson?" he asked and Isaac chuckled nervously. "Well, he said that I was your favourite and that I was a momma's boy so I punched him and the rest of the girls supported me, while the others teamed with him." Isaac declared, his baby blue eyes filled with guilt and pain.

Stiles groaned, tilting his head to the ceiling pleading in his head for them to grow up. "Really?! That's what this is all about? What are you, five? Seriously, can you please just for one time act you age?!" Stiles scolded them and his pups were looking at their toes, their cheek so red he could see it through the flour on their faces. "Well, you all go upstairs and take a shower and I'll clean up in here but put your clothes in the tub, I'll wash them later. And where the hell is Derek?" Stiles asked getting more frustrated by the second. " He went to get a new table chair..." Malia answered. "We umm...kind of broke the other one." Erica softly explained and Stiles was getting seriously furious now making his pups fear for their lives, or at least their X-box. "Sorry Mom." they all murmured but sadly it didn't have any effect.

"That is it! All of you who were involved or have at least a spread of flour on them give me their phone, your getting it back at the lake house as I presume your father told you?" he asked when the pups nodded. "Now!" he yelled when the pups didn't look like they were giving their phones anytime soon. They slowly walked over and all of the ones filled with flour and chocolate immediately gave up their phones but Scott didn't want to give it up. "I didn't even do anything and plus I'm also the Alpha here." he whined. Stiles eyes shined a bright Violet-red with blue, a growl already escaping his lips.

"Nothing? Then my memory must be failing me because I assure you I heard the entire food fight was your idea but please correct me if I'm wrong and by the way being Alpha, What difference does it make when you don't even act like one?!" he deadpanned his eyes were shining a dangerous colour but for a second the blue over powered the red making his eyes a Violet-blue. Making Parrish wonder how that happened. Parrish who was waiting, walking to Stiles and gave him his phone scared that something might happen seeing the furious gaze of his pack mom. Stiles immediately saw this and his eyes flickered back to his whiskey-brown eyes to give hand his phone back. "No not you Parrish, you didn't do anything. You did a good job to help by the way. You can go shower now."

Parrish nodded grabbing his phone to go upstairs. After none of the pups protested they silently went upstairs to shower. Stiles sighed and started clean up the sticky mess in the kitchen, Derek chose that moment to wander in carrying a brand new wooden chair. When he saw the kitchen his brows went up to almost to his hairline. Stiles heard him turning around to give a small growl in return. " **You. Don't. Ever. Leave. The. Pups. Alone. Ever. Again, Ever.** " His fangs that dropped muffling the words a bit while he said angrily. "You want me to talk to them?" Derek asked in an amused voice, eyes wide. "No...I've already got that one covered." answered, still a little annoyed retracting his fangs back. Derek chuckled, "I can believe that."

He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, smiling. "What did you do, take their X-box?" he asked, curious as to what his mate had done this time. "No, I took their phones keeping them until we're at the lake house." he said clearly content with the punishment he'd given the pups. Derek rolled his eyes, knowing the pups will be whining about their phones until they leave to the lake house but he also knew better than to go against Stiles better judgement. "Can I help you with anything?" Derek asked making his mate  _very_ happy suddenly from his bitter mood.

"Yessss!" Stiles exclaimed, dragging the 'S'. "You do the laundry, **_please_** so I can clean this mess and make dinner before they start ripping each others throats." he pleaded and Derek quickly went upstairs giving Stiles the opportunity to continue cleaning, wonder how this came to be his life but he wouldn't change it any other way.

********************************************************************************************

After cleaning the whole fiasco and afterwards making dinner and eating it while the pups whined about their phones, begging that they won't do it again but Stiles refusing to hand them back. He wanted to talk with his aunt, since recently he hasn't had time to have a chat about their pasts. When he finished cleaning the dishes, drying his hands he walked up the long staircase to the guest room that Grażyna has been staying in. He knocked three times when he hear a "Komm in.", he opened the door.

His eyes widened at the room, before it was more of a black and white setting but the whole room changed into a vintage pink setting, surprised by the room she chuckled. With a wave of her hand a swirl of blue flames pushed the door shut, amazed by the magic his aunt was making. "Hallo Mieczysław, I've been vondering vhen you vould komm to zee me. Komm, zit vith me." she gently patted the bed, smiling at him softly. Stiles was shocked for a moment there when she said his name since it has been too long since anyone had said his name correctly. "Yeah-yeah, sure." his voice cracked in nervousness, he sat beside his aunt. 

She shifted her gaze to him, smiling brightly at him. "Oh Mieczysław, you look just like your mother. Zo...vhat is the problem?" she asked as she petted his hair just like his mother would do. He leaned into her touch, purring subconsciously. "Well, I've been having these feelings. As in i've been think over and over about how I got this strange tattoo and how-how since I woke up I've been having this feeling like electricity but it's not shock but it feels like a boost. Every single moment of the day I get these waves of electricity and they feel good like a part of me I dunno how to explain it but more powerful is the best I can say and this afternoon when was driving over here I got this painful headache which has never really happened to me the next thing I know I have my hand on with this waves of water. Literally on water but the weird thing was it didn't hurt and they were this blue, light blue waves of water which I know are not is not possible at all. Do you have any clue what's happening to me?" he pleaded, his brows furrowed in worry his hands gesturing with every point he had. 

She sighed deeply, shaking her head. "I kan't believe thiz iz happening. Yez I know vhat rong vith you. You unlocked powers just like Klaudia, zame thing happen to her. I knew that he did that to you, I zhould've known he would do diz." she laid her head in her hands. He was so confused about this, what was she talking about. "What do you mean mom had the same thing happen to her? Who is 'He'?" he asked desperately. Grażyna turned to him from her hands, "Show me." she asked, while he frowned. "What?" he asked, confused.

"Show me waves. Show me blue waves." she explained, as he understood but he didn't know how. So he closed his eyes lifting his arms above his thighs, he concentrated on the memory of the waves of water. How they felt soft like a cloud but warm, smell like Jasmines that his mother picked every morning after a mission. Smiling at the memory, he felt the same on his hands. Grażyna gasped at the sight, eyes sparkle with wonder as she stared at the light blue waves of water that swirled in his fingers. "Thiz iz amazing. You have the most ztrangest power I have ever zeen. Thiz iz a new power for the witches dizcovery. You are very special, this power has not existed for hundred thousand of years only the dezcendant of him would achieve this power. Impossible..." he was so confused that this is truly scaring him.

"What do you mean ' _descendant of him would achieve this power_ '? What is wrong with me?" he asked her hoping to get an answer from her. "We have story, more like legend of the varlock called Galahad Periculum. He iz enemy of him, whereas they had been fighting for hundreds of yearz it is said that his power was water and 'he' had fire. So many bloody battles in villages, terror through people. It is said that the powers they would pass down to the family descendant that truly deserves it or achieves it. So many people believed that they were brothers in war but some said friends, I truly don't know but I do have a book that was supposed to be left to Klaudia but she never could get it since she never had it just a similarity if powers. For some reason you got it. So it belong to you." She quickly stood up to kneel on the floor to pull out a suitcase that happened to be there which he doesn't recall her having one. She unclipped the the case and slowly she opened it for him to see scrolls, books, flasks and many things. She handed him two or three books to hold which he passed through the names and he strangely understood what it said. In the beginning it looked like the first one was Greek, the second Polish and the third Japanese.   

He shook his head in bewilderment, blinking once more to see if he's dreaming. "How-How am I?-" She interrupted him by chuckling, handing her a German book. "It happenz to us. Once your power unlocked, this is what you could do. It's needed for us Witches and Warlocks to encounter needed spells. Very useful and lucky since ve can still read in any language. Aha! Found you sneaky księga. Here for you." She whooped in achievement, handing the heavy book to him while he gave her the other books. This one had what looked like golden symbols but suddenly they blurred and shifted into english words, his eyes widened shifting his attention to her which she smiled nodding her head to the book encouraging for him to open it. He tried to open it but it was like it was locked tight. She shook her head, sighing. "You need powers to open." she answered his doubts about the book. His mouth shaped a small 'O' shape and again lit his hands with the waves of water.  He opened it with his hand filled with water and the book opened from a clasp that seemed to be very old.

Opening it had a two letters apparently says ' _Claudia_ ' and ' _Galahad Periculum_ ', his eyes widened but he shut his book. "Zo what does book say? I can't read it, not made for me." He nodded, sighing in relief something left from his mom. "It's just two letter and it say apparently 'Guide to Elementals' whatever that means. Anyway, I'm going to go read this and would you mind if I read some of your other books? He asked, tears already brimming in his eyes waiting to read the letter left from his mom. "Zure Mieczysław, grab them whenever you want. I'm glad I could help." He hugged her tightly, thankful for having at least one other member. He stood up from the ground heading to the door turning back to say one last thing. "Oh, did you know of the lake house? Has Derek told you?" he asked her. She nodded shooing him.

Once the door was shut she sighed, frowning in worry. "Vhat have you done  _Caedmon_? She silently worried for his nephew. Stile walked to Derek and his bedroom, walking to his desk to place the book so he could read it over the next few weeks. He feels excited to read this strange letter from his mom and powerful Warlock. Derek walked out of the restroom with just a towel, wet hair dripping droplets down his sculpted body making Stiles growl at the sight. Derek turned to him, walking to him responding to that growl by kissing him with fervour. Lips moving in sync, tongues fighting for dominance, hands grabbing each others body. Derek pulling Stiles even closer from their already impossible closeness, winning the dominance this time. Both separated slowly smiling from each others embrace. "Well, what have you been up to that has put you in a joyful mood?" Derek asked him, pecking Stiles swollen kissed lips. "Just finally have all my answers." he left his embrace to remove his dirty clothing to strip down into his boxers, throwing them in their hamper.

Walking back to lie down in the bed, he called him by curling his fingers in a 'come here' motion. Derek growling in agreement jumped in bed, wrapping his arms around Stiles's waist making Stiles's laugh in happiness. Once he stopped he stared at Derek who was watching him with a smile, a curl falling down his forehead. Stiles pushed the curl back to the rest of his raven black hair whispering lovingly. "I love you, you know that right?" he pecked his lips to show him. Derek nodded and kissed him, giving a chaste kiss on his lips. "Of course, I love you so much that it hurts. It really hurts Stiles, help me." He dramatically fell beside him, clutching his heart making Stiles chuckle. "It hurts that much? So does this hurt?" he slipped his hand down from his wet chest to his abs, lower reaching to grab his cock under the towel. Derek's breath hitched, rushing a "No, it feels really good." Stiles smirked, releasing his grasp from his hard cock. "Oh well to bad, good night." he dismissively waved at him yawning, turning his back against him. Derek's eyes flashed a deep red, groaning. "Stiles-" he whined, "You can't do that to me and then stop." he pulled Stiles's arm so he could turn him around to see him. Surprising Derek was the husky gaze of his mate, "Oh I never intended to stop." Both pulled each other in eagerness to pull at each others bodies toward each other.

That night both Fox and Alpha barely slept from the crazy night they had. The whole time when Stiles slept he thought about one thing... _Who is Galahad Periculum?_   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH, So much info here. What's with the blue water, eh? It's like a Percy Jackson here, huh? I'm truly speachless. Who is Galahad Periculum? Who is Caedmon? No words. SO....Thank you for reading!!  
> GIVE KUDOUS  
> BYE BYE!!  
> księga= book in Polish.


	3. Some say the grass isn’t always greener on the other side…I say…. Depends on where you live...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week has passed and it's Friday, they're almost done packing things for a month at the lake house. Many of the pups and pack members are excited for the trip but at the same time nervous if their mom will give them their phones but he already agreed until the lake house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Well it's exciting for them to finally see the old lake house, I'm so interested in knowing more about who this Galahad Periculum and what Claudia's letter says. Just you wait my wolves, I will see to it that you understand this Galahad Periculum guy. So I really don't know what else to say, just enjoy. Anywhore... On with the Chapter Blackjack!!!

A week later, it's a day before they'd leave. Stiles's was sitting at the kitchen high-bar, thinking about the fact that finally everything was ready for the trip. Now the only thing he has to do is wait for the pups to come home after they left for some supplies for the trip and check if they'd pack everything and they'd be leaving first thing in the morning. He had taken the whole day so he could get the house ready for the month of their absence, wondering what the lake house would be like and if he could keep the pups from trashing the place like kids usually do.

Also thinking if there is a town nearby os the necessary grocery shopping could be done without having to take an hour to drive and Would Melissa and John even like it? He could only wonder, they knew about the pack and everything Supernatural going around in Beacon Hills but their daily life was different from what they show to the outside world. What if Scott would call him mom? Stiles didn't know how Melissa would take that, he  could only foresee a lot of embarrassing situations it would lead to.

He was shaken out of his train of thought by a loud knock on the door. "Come in you guys." he yelled knowing it was is pack from the kitchen, smiling at how he heard the girls talking about girl stuff and visa versa with the boys. "Yeah umm Mom? We kinda forgot our keys. Well actually Dad did." Erica's voice came through the door. Stiles sighing walking from the kitchen to the door after which he got attacked by a pack of happy pups screaming everything they got for themselves for the lake and some other random cheers making Stiles uncertain whether he should laugh at their antics or scold them for unprofessionally dropping him on the floor, so he compromised by huffing loudly and flailing to shove the pups off him. "Okay guys, I get it. You can show me later in your rooms while checking through to see if you have everything and now get off before you make me tell Derek to push you harder in Training." he threatened them who quickly obeyed not wanting another big punishment from their Dad, all carrying the same smirk. 

"What?" Stiles asked, not liking the creep smirks they have on their faces. "What now, Why are you all looking like the cheshire cat on crack?" he asked trying to soften the mood but no luck. Their grins got even wider, Stiles gulped afraid of what they're going to do now. "Well mom..." Liam started. "We talked about some things on the way here and we have two things for you. One's a bet and another is a present to thank you for all your hard work in taking care of us so good these past years even though you weren't pack mom yet we always felt you were ours." Scott interrupted him taking out something out of Allison's bag, something very...blue.

"We also dared but also a bet that you'd swim without the usual shirts you would wear. You can trust us now, so now that I think about it I have never seen you shirtless. So part of the pack bet you wouldn't but the other half said you would but it's up to you." He said as he gave him the present, eyes widening in astonishment. "What the hell is that?" Stiles exclaimed both curious and positively horrified of the answer, could he be able do that? Sharing his darkest secret. He saw the boys grinning and the girls giggling. Erica and Kira unfolded it and showed it to him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Stiles managed to let out while looking at the blue apron which had 'Best Momma Stiles' printed on it's green kangaroo pocket dumbfoundedly. At his facial expression they all cracked up except for Derek and Stiles, who tried to stay serious for a few moments but then broke out in laughter as well. "Well guys, this is probably the most original gift I've ever received. Whose idea was it?" he asked looking at the rest of the pack while standing up from the floor, dusting his arse from the floor.

"Well, I came up with the idea of giving you something but they decided on the present and then they all put some money to pay for it." Derek said, passing through Scott and Isaac to wrap his arms around Stiles for a hug. Stiles laughed, tightening his grip around Derek still holding the apron in his grip. "Well I'm definitely taking this to the lake house. I dunno about that bet but we'll see. Could all you guys check your luggage to see if everything is in order?" he asked separating from Derek's hold to look at the pups which they left them to first peck a kiss hello on Stiles's cheek before leaving to their rooms upstairs.

He yelled before he forgets to tell them, "Oh, Don't forget we'll be leaving tomorrow at ten and if you're not ready we're not going to wait for you guys!" A quick chorus of "Yeah mom." were heard from the hallways. While the pups checked their stuff, Derek and Stiles went to their rooms to pack anything they might be missing. After that Stiles said they had time to do anything since they already packed and finished their necessities. He began to cook some dinner since it was already started to darken and by the time he finishes it would be nightfall, he cooked a quick meal for breakfast and snacks for tomorrow as well so he could clean the kitchen and spare himself some extra work for tomorrow morning.

After dinner they all decided to watch a movie together with Stiles curled up in Derek's lap and everyone sitting all around the living room content. The evening went by very quickly and soon after the movie ended the pups in their rooms, Stiles and Derek cuddled up in their bed. Stiles enjoyed the warmth of Derek's muscular body turning his head to give him one last night kiss to Derek. Soon the kiss got heated and Stiles turned around to look in Derek's eyes and while Derek bit Stiles's lower lip softly, he let out a moan and let his hands trail under Derek's Henely to stroke his abs.

They started breathing heavier, hearts beating at the same time while Derek cupped Stiles's arse and placed soft kisses down his jaw lowering to his mark immediately disappearing. They let out a little moan in unison when they interrupted by a soft knock on the door. "What the fuck?" Derek groaned while Stiles got up to open the door where outside was a trembling Isaac with red puffy eyes. Sighing he opened the door a bit further, "Had another nightmare didn't you pup?" he asks calmly with a loving voice already seeing how Isaac relaxed a bit more.

Something about being a pack mom made their voices so soft, calm and heartwarming that it relaxes the pups instantly. Isaac nodded before throwing himself in Stiles's arms, the poor wolf had never really left his past with his abusive father behind and up until today he had nightmares roughly every night waking up alone in the dark, terrified of small spaces. Since then when he needed someone he always went with his pack mom. "Want to lie down?" Stiles asked while ruffling the pup's golden curls making Isaac relax even further.

Stiles took his hand and led him to the bed, when stepping into the bed Isaac snuggled between Stiles and Derek who still looked annoyed but gaze softened when Stiles mouthed him "Nightmare."and Isaac nuzzled into his chest letting an involuntary sigh of content by looking at his mate and pup. But soon enough like Stiles expected, the door softly went open and a few pair of feet who had heard Isaac go in crawled in between the sheets, while Scott mumbled. "Smells like arousal and Sex. Why the hell does it have to smell like sex?" he scrunched up his nose in disgust. "You could've just stayed in your own room, so stop whining and go to sleep." Stiles retorted and after that Scott didn't have to say anything anymore.  

********************************************************************************

Next morning Stiles and Derek wake up at six thirty, half and hour before his alarm was set so he turned to the nightstand and pressed snooze on the alarm clock so he couldn't wake up the sleeping werewolves on the bed. He sighed because this scene was getting awfully familiar, he wasn't complaining though since he loved his pack dearly but sometimes he'd like some alone time with Derek sometimes. Well now that he's awake he should focus on the task of getting every final thing ready ready for the holiday realising he was kind of happy with this extra half hour because he had time to make coffee and had time with Derek before they had preparations for the trip and the pups had to get up at eight, because seven 'Okay maybe eight' he admitted, needed a long time getting ready and not the first time Stiles thanked heaven and Derek's family fortune for the extra bathrooms they'd gotten because otherwise every morning would've been more of a mess than it usually was.

He threw on some sweatpants that hung low on his hips because Jeans were no outfit for spending a day in a car, a dark red T-shirt fitting a little big since it's Derek's  and his usual high tops. Both walked down the stairs when he reached the kitchen looking in the high cupboards for a mug for their coffee his shirt accidentally rose to show his sharp V-lines from his low waisted sweatpants making Derek growled in arousal at the sight slipping his fingers to trace them. Stiles felt a chill down his spine, "Hey, what are you doing?" he shifted his gaze to Derek's warm hands on his hips, seeing that the shirt rose to show his hips making Stiles blush bright red.

"Nothing, just admiring my beautiful mate right before me." he nuzzled Stiles's neck, mixing his scent with the rest of the pack's. When Derek leaned in to kiss him he heard a patter of feet walking to the kitchen. "Um, Mom?" Isaac asked timidly, trying not to interrupt their moment. "Morning Pup, did we wake you?" he asked apologetically, hoping he didn't. "No you didn't." Isaac said softly while staring at his feet. "I've been awake for a couple of hours now, Sorry." he mumbled even softer, twiddling his thumbs shyly. Derek's gaze softened and he reached his hand out for Isaac to take which he gladly took. "Another nightmare?" Derek asked pulling his pup into a hug, kissing his head softly at which Isaac just nodded sadly. "What was it about?" Derek inquired him once more, tightening his grip on his pup. "It-It was..." Isaac let out a shaky breath and a single tear streamed down his face which Derek felt his shirt dampen from it. "Oh Baby." Stiles hugged him from behind, also pulled by Derek, both mates breaking inside Isaac who had really started to cry into Derek's shirt.

"I was back-back with my father-" he gulped a breath of air, words cracking. "-I could hear him from the fridge telling me I'm a worthless piece of shit. That I killed my mother while I was thinking you'd save me but you didn't, Why didn't you?"  He cried almost incoherently. Derek growled, angry that his father had done that to him while Stiles truly getting his heart broken. "Oh Isaac, That's never gonna happen, you know that right? I love you, Derek loves you, the whole pack does! We're not going anywhere, always we're going to be there to save you." Stiles said determined to show him he isn't alone.

"Come on, you can join us for a cup of coffee and then you can help us with getting everything ready, okay?" he said kissing his head, a tear slipping without his intention. Making Isaac's eyes widen feeling the drop on his head. turning around from his Dad's embrace to see Stiles eyes shimmer with water. "You're going to be okay, I promise." Stiles said wiping his eyes to stop the tears that are gathering. Derek gently wiping with his thumb a stray tear that fell once again, kissing both his mate and then on his pup's forehead. Isaac nodded, a glimpse of hope in his eyes which was quickly replaced with a cautious glance once he saw the tears from his mom giving Stiles and Derek a quick "I Love you Mom and Dad." giving them a bright smile to show them they don't have to worry anymore. Derek nodded giving him his mug of coffee going over to get a new one.

Stiles sighed and thought that his goal for the rest of his life that he'd do whatever it would take to make this boy, his golden pup happy for the first time in his whole miserable life. Stiles glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall and saw it was seven in the morning, so there was no time to waste. He drank his coffee down in one gulp and told Derek and Isaac to go check if all the stuff is ready so they can put them in the vehicles while he filled four big backpacks with lunch packages, one for everyone in all the cars. Stiles quickly wrote down who'd be in which car so the pups wouldn't fight over that again.

After he was done with that Isaac was back in the kitchen and together with Derek they started to place all the luggage in the trunks of each car they were taking. By the time they were finished it was eight meaning the pack woke up so they could get dressed. As the rest of the pack got dressed Stiles took out the pre-breakfast's out for everyone and asked Derek for them to call them downstairs to eat. Finally after they'd all had breakfast he sent them upstair to double check anything forgotten meanwhile he called his dad to see if they're ready. After the fifth ring he answered, "Hey Son, Morning." Stiles chuckled, "Morning Pop's, Are you both coming? I mean if it's possible." John laughed a bit before humming an answer. "Mmhmm, we can make it just meet us there in fifteen minutes." Stiles sipped another bit of coffee before responding. "Sure, that's fine. We're just waiting for you guys. Thanks dad, see you later. Bye." John surprised that his son actually managed to finished before them. "Alright, Bye." They both hung up, Stiles giving another pass through their stuff assuring there isn't anything missing. 

Asking the pups to grab the rest of the backpack filled with their lunches. Derek decided to show the new Van he bought so pack trips would be smaller but quicker, he got a red Nissan NV Passenger allowing part of the pack in the van. When John and Melissa arrived it was ten o'clock right on time. When the pack greeted them it showed how happier it made the new couple. Stiles's thought it be a good time to say who was going to be in which car, so he quickly got the note he'd made earlier out of his pocket and start lining the pups. " So in the van fit around twelve so...Isaac, Scott, Kira, Allison, Liam, Mason, Malia, Ethan & Aiden, Lydia and Jackson. With Melissa and John is Erica, Boyd and Danny. Cora, Laura,  Aunt Grażyna and Peter go with Parrish. Chris you'll be alone but you'll carry part of the luggage so that's all okay. Oh, there'll be one backpack with some lunch if id your hungry on the trip and that's all." He asked but when he got not replies or denials judging from their faces everyone was pretty content. Before everyone went into the cars, Stiles took Scott aside for a moment. 

"Scott, have you thought about you know, you calling me Mom in front of your actual mom?" he asked the pup and judging from the look on his face he could relax. "Well I have and I already explained the whole thing about me calling you Mom and surprisingly she took it quite well. So it's alright Mom, no worries." Scott assured his worrying pack mom. Stiles's lips shaped into a small 'O' as he chuckled sheepishly. "Oh, that actually makes things easier."

As the pack entered the three cars and van he thought that _This was going to be an interesting holiday...._

 

Once everyone was seated in the right car they all left with the Van first since Derek was the only one who knew the way to get to the lake house, well Laura as well but they had the most out of all of them. Once on the road the pup's took turns putting music so it was equal so Stiles let them. Soon enough a huge playlist from the pack was began playing and as if on cue Jackson who'd fallen asleep on the furthest of the van with Lydia woke up as he and Isaac began whining about the music was too loud so Stiles lowered the volume so they could fall back asleep. The rest of the journey the pup's cuddled with each other to fall asleep, after just a few minutes. After three hours of driving Stiles wanted to switched places with Derek and asked one of the pup's to text the other three cars if the driver's wanted to make a quick stop so the driver's could switch places with another person. Some of the pup have resulted in making up this game where they see who knows the most music and surprisingly Stiles was first place following with Derek and then Kira.

Which led to the pups whining for a do over which started to anger Derek. "Where's the first pit stop?" Derek asked in a very annoyed voice. "In about-twenty meters. Right about now." Derek put his turn signals and headed for the gas station to refill gas and change spots with Stiles. Derek called Parrish while Stiles called Melissa to tell them to come over where they were, texting Chris to stop as well. They arrived and where a bit tired but what made him chuckle were the wide eyed expressions of Melissa and John. Melissa walked to him while still staring at the pups, "How the hell did you manage to keep Scott calm? Normally he would be bouncing in excitement right about now, let alone fifteen of them." she asked surprised how Scott was calm and gathering his family to the restrooms so they could do their business. "Well really not much. If you don't cause them to fight they won't and besides they slept part of the way including this new car game they just invented. Interesting acyually since I won very easily. Just don't give them a reason to fight that's all really." Melissa was amazed, she thought Stiles would make an amazing mother/father one day.

He got the backpacks from each car and placed them on the tables that were in the stop. He opened them and yelled for his pups, " **Hey everyone! Lunch!** " and he laughed when he saw the heads of the pup's snap to his direction, running over for their share of food. Stiles gave everyone of them a brown paper bag, each with five turkey or bacon and egg sandwiches, a bag of chips of their favourite flavour and one of his chocolate chip supreme. The adults even got their share of surprises, when the whole pack looked in their bags their faces lit up like a christmas tree, stuffing their faces they murmured in unison a quick "Thanks Mom, Love you."

At which Chris, John and Melissa's eyes widened looking at Stiles and back at the pups with a flustered look on their faces and Stiles mouthed them a "Told you so." because before he'd explained the whole thing to the pack but not them and they just found out and only Chris and Melissa didn't believe him but John did since he lived through it as well. Scott had explained the Pack mom thing and being Derek's mate but he told him that they had never full believed them. He told the pups to finish and wash up when they were done and go to the restrooms if needed again while some of the drivers picked up anything in the small store.

Before they left the little market Melissa had a question. "Stiles, Does Scott call you mom frequently?" she asked, sounding genuinely curious. "Yeah, he does all the times. They've all tried to call me Stiles again but it resulted in pouting and some ice cream. Anyway nothing I can do, I don't force them it's already comes with the job." he assured her with a wink. After they finished their shopping and the pups ran for a bit to tire themselves they went back on the road because they still had about four hours of driving to do, if everything went alright. Since the pup's had eaten and ran for quite a while they all passed out in the cars before they were even on the highway again all except Lydia and Allison who had been talking with each other so they spoke with Derek and Stiles while the rest of the pup's were softly snoring, cuddling with each other making it the best first picture of the trip. 

**************************************************************************************

A couple hours later they drove onto a little path that went into the forest and half an hour they arrived at the lake house- although 'House' didn't quite cover it. This place was more like their pack house but a little smaller, with two stories high and three small houses surrounding the big one. But after all, it had been a pack house so Stiles figured that it _should_ be big enough to fit about twenty people inside if some shared room because the whole pack had to be comfortable there. He told the pups to unpack the car while he went to take a look inside the house. On the bottom floor there was a living room with huge couches and a few loveseats facing a giant flatscreen and the extended part of it was a minibar with a little fridge. There was also a kitchen that appeared to be big enough for a five star restaurant but a little like his. There was also a spa-like space, with a Jacuzzi snd Sauna.

Besides that, Stiles noticed that there was a big game room with a huge flatscreen and tons of games, movies, a Wii, X-box, and a Playstation four. With this one in particular Stiles was really happy, because although he's a mother figure to the pack of teenagers, he is also a teenager. On the rest of the floors of above seemed to be filled with rooms with bunkbeds and some not enough for the pups, enough bathrooms for the pups and pack each with multiple showers and baths. On the last floor was only one room and a huge bathroom with everything like a flat which was obviously the Alpha's quarters. There was a huge king sized bed which left almost no space in the room, one of the walls a giant flatscreen, a mini-fridge, minibar set against  another wall. The bathroom consisted of a little Jacuzzi, giant bath and a luxurious shower which had the water fall from the ceiling with a panel of knobs for it on the wall. Stiles smirked contently, already having some sneaky thoughts. As he came back down the tour he told the pack where each of them were to go and where they'll stay for the month. He thought, _This is going to be one hell of a great holiday, thus let the party begin..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...still got nothing. What can I tell you guys? It's frustrating wanting to say but at the same time I can't...aaaaahhhhhh!! Help me Percy!!! Oh!, by the way to remind you guys is that I'm going to try to post a chapter or two every week at least one if not two but anyways I'll do my best alright? SO THANK YOU FOR READING!!!  
> GIVE KUDOUS!!!  
> GOOD BYE GOOD BYE CRUEL WORLD!!  
> Ha!, quoting Hocus Pocus.  
> Stiles: Umm Alex, Halloween already passed if you haven't realised.  
> Me: I KNOW THAT, it's just my way of saying goodbye in a funny way. Geez, think a little.  
> Stiles: Well anyway bye guys and keep on reading, it's really interesting by the way. ME reading any language I want? Ha! I would've laughed if anyone told me that.  
> Me: O-KAY, moving on BYE!! Now go or they'll follow you the whole time. Just warning you...!  
> Fans run after Stiles like maniacs*  
> Stiles: AAAAAHHHHHH HELP ME ALEX!!!  
> Me: Nope. Your shit now.   
> *Laughs like a maniac  
> WHOOO HOO BYE NOW!!


	4. Surprise of the Century...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly this week they had been of getting settled, choosing places for each pack member. Meanwhile they worked on setting the house well Stiles, he was planning on telling Derek about this new information he got from his Aunt. Planning this holiday to partake into reading this strange book. Derek on the other hand has been having certain thoughts about his Mate and wishes to ask his sister if it's the right thing to do since they already marked each other. Laura has been thinking through everything, piecing everything into her mind but what she doesn't get was Stiles's part in the story. The pups thinks that Laura hasn't had enough time to really know her that they plan a small evening for the whole pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY IS IT CALLED SURPRISE OF THE CENTURY?!?!?! WHAT DOES IT MEAN?? Hey guys, back here again with the chapters. I'm really interested in how Derek will react to Stiles's new powers, while I also want to know what Derek is planning...sneaky Sourwolf. Laura, hmmm...what is she trying to dig about him?  
> Awww, the pups planning something so Laura can fit in with their family. To. Much. Cuteness!!! AAAAAHHHH!! Help me!!! Anywhore...put play to this awesome story!!!

The first few days consisted mostly in getting settled, the usual stuff. Stiles however was getting a little frustrated since the pups told him one thing and then the other where it started to get pretty annoying but he breathed deeply, inhaling and exhaling all his worries out of his body. Once he finished he calmly spoke, "Alright, I want all of you to be with the people you want to bunk with. We'll start from there and then we'll continue by separating the ones that work and don't work." as quickly as he said so the pups partnered with the people they wanted to be. First group was Scott, Allison, Kira and Isaac, Next was Jackson, Lydia, Erica and Boyd, after them was Ethan, Aiden, Liam, Mason and Malia, finally Cora, Laura, his Aunt and Parrish. The ones left were Peter with Chris and Melissa with John and last was Derek and him. 

Stiles stifled his laugh when he saw that Chris ended up with Peter, wishing the wolf luck with the hunter. As he passed over the groups and actually agreed with them even thought they were a little suspicious. Sometime he needed a very good reminder that although they usually acted like a bunch of toddlers, they were still teenagers. After a lot of fussing about their stuff should be and how they wanted it to be, while Melissa and John insisted to take a room on the second floor although Stiles and Derek wanted them to sleep in the Alpha's room but they ended up in there after all which wasn't completely to their displeasure.

While Peter and Chris ended up in the other room which by his nose used to be Peter's room forcing memories into Peter's mind. Chris on the other hand didn't understand why suddenly Peter's usually devious face turned into a sadder expression, Peter just remembered when he used to have his wife here with him cuddled up under the covers. Chris's heart skipped a beat when Peter smiled lovingly at the bed, which truly surprised him at this moment. A small blush rose to his cheeks, clearing his throat while pointing the floor. "I'll take the floor, you can take the bed." he shifted his gaze back to the wolf. Peter stared at the hunter when he heard his heart skip a beat and his cheeks redden a shade darker when he looked at him. All of sudden this beautiful smell entered the wolf's nose but he frowned since it wasn't the room but then realising where it came from his breath hitched. 

He stared at the hunter in bewilderment shocked about these sudden news, Chris Argent was his second chance mate. Peter's eyes widened, cheeks turning a deep red while shaking his head at the hunter. "No it's alright. You can sleep there, haven't slept so good these past few days." he nonchalantly dismissed his lack of sleep making Chris frown a little worry crawling in his mind. "Sure, thanks." he shrugged putting his suitcase on the bed. Peter asked Chris hoping he's not being to pushy, "Uh, Do you mind if I put my suitcase on the bed? Just to take out my clothes." Chris nodded frustrated as to why his cheeks won't stop blushing.

At the same time the pups unpacked all their stuff and organised them in their corresponding places. This night they decide on pizza but they didn't realise was how far away from the town they were so when a very distressed Pizza delivery Girl arrived with their thirteen XL Pepperoni and Hawaiian Pizza they were somewhat cold and when she knocked on the door Stiles was the only one who answered it since they were still unpacking. She was very pretty, Curly red hair tied by the Blue Domino's cap, Jade Green eyes with freckles surrounding her cheeks and nose. About five feet four with an athletic figure.

The girl looked down at the paper with the boxes, seeing the order of the customer's. "Domino's Pizza for a Derek Hale, it's thirteen extra large Pepperoni and Hawaiian Pizzas which would be 90$ in total-" her mouth and eyes widened at the sight of him. He could see how breathless the girl was, "I-I'm so sorry, It's just because you were far away that they got a little cold and I tried my best but excuse me I can't, You are really hot-" she was stuttering but covered her hand on her lips shock from what she blurted. Her cheeks redding from embarrassment, her eyes wide. Stiles chuckled, looking through his wallet for the cash. "It's alright, just surprised me. You're the first person to say that to me. Crap...Honey! Do you have ten bucks?" Stiles called for Derek who was in the kitchen drinking a cold beer. Derek while walking he took out his wallet, searching for a ten dollar bill for his mate. The girl on the porch eyes's widened again when he saw the other man, her cheeks redding an even darker shade when Derek appeared in view. 

"Sorry about that. I was just missing ten-are you okay? You're face is quite red."Stiles grabbed the dollar handing the rest of the money to the girl when he saw the reddened face of the girl, eyebrows frowning in worry. "N-No, it's not that it's just you guys are pretty cute and when I heard you call him, I thought it was a girl but not to offend anyone just you also make a cute couple." Derek smiled, wrapping his arm around Stiles waist from behind him to kiss his cheek affectionately. Stiles laughed trying for him to stop do so in front of the girl, while the girl awed at them. "Well I should get going, Nice to meet you by the way! Here's your pizza's." She left by giving them a mock salute and was about to step of the porch when Stiles stopped her. "Hey-Wait!, What's your name by the way? I want to thank you for being so patient with us." She gave a small smile, turning around to tell them, "Elizabeth. Elizabeth Green." 

Stiles smiled, the name truly suited her. "Well, Elizabeth. Thank you for all your trouble, have a nice day!" he chuckled waving back at her as she went to ride her Car. As he shut the door, Derek tightened his grip from his waist. He nuzzled deep in the crook of his neck, growling out a small "Mine."while he buried himself in his neck giving him a slight stubble burn. Scent his mate in fervour Stiles chuckled at him understanding why he is doing this, "Yes Derek, I'm yours. You can let go now." He patted the curls of his mate, patiently sighing for him to let go. He knew that Derek gets a little territorial when he's angry, worked about something or doesn't like him being around others, so letting him be is the best chance he has. "Let's go eat these pizza's that are getting cold, okay?" he asked when Derek responded by nodding in his neck.

Clearing his throat, Derek released his grip from Stiles and blushed. "Uh, Sorry about that. My Wolf asked me to." he said sheepishly, dismissing the thought. Derek hated it when his wolf instincts took over, making him feel a bit embarrassed even though he was the only one who saw it that way since Stiles's fox would absolutely do the same. Stiles nodded, bringing the pizza boxes to the table. Already starting to separate them so the one who wanted Pepperoni would grab their and the ones for Hawaiian would grab theirs. Stiles asked Derek for him to call everyone that lunch was here and they should come down for it. Stiles was humming 'Fly by Night' from Rush when Derek held the hips that kept on moving with the beat scaring Stiles for a moment. Stiles smiled placing his hand over Derek's, seeing as how the pack went to sit in different places around the long dinner table. The pack especially the pups were digging, they finished almost all the pizza but soon were full and the rest was enough for Derek and Stiles.

While they waited for everyone to finish both Derek and Stiles were planning what they would do throughout the past few weeks. John was happy to see how his kit acted toward his pack that made him remember the promise to Claudia that he would be happy once he finds his mate and she was absolutely right. John chuckled pointing a finger at his son. "You know, this whole "Pack Mom" role suits you. Your mom would be proud." he smiled at him while his aunt nodded. "Zister, would have laughed at me to say that I've also accepted you good vith Pack mom. Proud of you nepfew." Stiles was blushing at their complements and went on with taking out the sheet of paper he wrote these past few days. After dinner he explained everyone that they would be going around doing activities and not forgetting to train every morning because they can't fall out of pace. They all agreed while some pups whined that it was summer but Derek flashed his eyes saying that they still need to train just in case something happens to them. 

To relax the pack decided they all head to the living room to watch some movies after Melissa and John said they're off to bed since they're tired. Meanwhile the pups discussed which movies they want to see, Peter and Chris were nervous since the only seats left was the love seat since the pups occupied the rest of the sofa. Stiles sighed a little annoyed they haven't chosen what movie to see. After two or three movies halfway through the four the pups started to fall one by one to sleep, softly snoring on the sofa or floor while cuddling with each other. To be honest, Stiles felt pretty tired as well. Only him, Derek, Laura, Peter and Chris were awake, only some of them were actually paying attention to the movie. Stiles turned around in Derek's lap, calling his attention. "How do you think we should get them to bed? Should we ask the ones awake to go by themselves and carry the ones who are asleep?" Derek shifted his attention to look at his mate's eyes and slowly nodded waiting for Stiles to get up from his lap, getting up so he calls the one that are mostly awake to head up to bed while he carried Scott and Ethan.

The others who were awake understood what they were doing so they stood up from their places to each grab two or one pup, carrying them to bed. Stiles picked up Isaac who was groggily rubbing his eyes but curled up in his chest. Once he arrives to Isaac's room he lied him down. When Stiles turned to leave Isaac held his hand to stop him, "Mom. Can I stay with you tonight?" he asked shamelessly, blue eyes trying to focus on his. "You smell like home, this house doesn't." he explained when Kira who woke up to chuckling at his answer. "No way he's going to remember this tomorrow. Can't wait to see his reaction when I tell him." she cuddled her pillow, turning around to fall back asleep. Stiles nodded at Isaac, pulling his hand so he could come with him to his room after dragging him up the stairs. When he had tucked Isaac in, he went to the bathroom with Derek to get ready for the night taking his clothing off to throw them in the hamper. Derek was curious if Stiles would be able to show the pack his scar that litter his body, so he voiced his thoughts to his mate. "Baby, Do you think you're going to be able to show the pack you scars? I know you don't like losing to a dare but you don't have to do it." Stiles froze when he was putting a huge shirt he found of Derek's halfway.

Stiles cleared the bump that's forming in his throat, turning wide eyed to stare at his mate. He wasn't ready for the question so soon, he looked at the floor thinking if he should or shouldn't answer that question. "Umm, I don't know. We'll see and they're right. I do need to trust them a little more but this-this is something a long time ago. So...I don't know. When I feel like showing them is when they'll know." he dismissed the thought, heading out the bathroom to lie down in the bed beside Isaac who instantly curled up on his chest. Derek frowned, thinking that he knows Stiles isn't to excited in showing them those scars yet but he'll see. 

So Derek pulled both his mate and pup in his arms, sighing when both of them relaxed in his arms. Stiles wondering why all the pups complained about the smell but then realised that it was because the house didn't smell like them yet. Even he felt it strange, making it slightly uncomfortable depicting that about at the end of this week it would smell like them. Sighing he accepted that this week he wasn't going to sleep at all in an empty bed but glad because recently Isaac's nightmares have lowered to a minimum.

************************************************************************************   

Stiles had been right, he and Derek hadn't been able to sleep alone for the past week although the pup seemed mored used to the house now and them all relaxing seem to have a positive effect on Isaac. Even though he loses nights alone with Derek he wouldn't get rid of him at all, he'd rather have him with him than Isaac scared. The pack decided that today they would swim in the lake, apparently using the Water bikes, water ski's and many other thing that were in the huge garage beside the house. Stiles was nervous because he knew the pups expected for him to go shirtless since now they knew he was a fox slash assassin, well some more than others. 

Derek saw the frustration in his Mates eyes when he saw that he might have to take of his shirt today so he tried his best to protect him if anything wrong happens. The pups

think that Laura hasn't had enough time to really know them so they planned a small evening for the whole pack, which would be them swimming this afternoon. Isaac meanwhile wondered how when the idea came from Jackson, Scott and Lydia, he saw his mom's eyes fill with worry and fright for some reason. He didn't like him looking like that so he promised to himself to be near his pack mom. Stiles wanted to mentally prepare himself for his pack, so he sought out a plan to make it seem like an accident or something like that.

As breakfast passed by the pack got ready for their evening in the lake, dressing themselves in some swimwear and whatnot. Scott thought about his pack mom's dare or rather bet, worried when he saw Stiles's eyes fill a bit with anxiety. After an hour or so all were ready to have some fun, except for Stiles who still was anxious.

The moment the pup's walked out the door they ran to the edge, dropping their stuff and jumping in the lake. Stiles wore his swim trunks with a blue T-shirt ti cover his chest and torso. Stiles's mood lifted a bit when he saw Isaac's curly blonde hair wet in his face, temporarily blinding him before pushing them back. Stiles lied their towels on the grass, including a large blanket for their picnic stuff.

Melissa and John helping him at the same time, almost all the pack were in the water just some sat under the shade like Laura who was reading a book. Stiles stood up, shaking the grass from his legs to walk towards her. He tapped her shoulder twice seeing her shift her gaze to him, blue eyes looking straight at him. "Aren't you going in? Did you know that they wanted to do this for you? I bet that they wanted you be closer to them since you are technically family." he waved his hand in a circular motion towards the pups that were splashing around and riding motorbikes.

Turning to the pack she smiled, chuckling when Cora fell from this water trampoline into the lake. "They really thought that?" she asked squinting from the light above her that shone in her eyes while looking at Stiles. He nodded, taking his hand out for her to grab. She took it and lifted herself up, taking her shorts and shirt off to jump in. Once done she looked at him when she didn't see him removing any clothing, tilting her head she pointed at him. "Aren't you taking your shirt off? You're not going to swim like that are you?" she asked, smirking when she saw him pout. Derek heard this while on the motorbike, taking a quick turn to hear the conversation. Meanwhile the pup's hear her ask they eagerly waited for him to do as she said since they have been waiting for this so to see who won the bet.

John could see his son's frustrations, a little worried about him knowing that not even he was shown what happened to him all those years ago. Stiles's sighed seeing the eagerness of his pack, there literally was no going back. "Do you guys promise not to ask any questions or laugh?" he asked shyly waiting for their answers, by that he heard a chorus of "We promise Mom." So with shaky hands he reached the end of the shirt, a little scared but stopped again to ask. "You really promise?" he got some groans and "Yes, now take it off!"

Doing so he continued just ripping the band-aid. Once off he stretched his sore muscles from being tense when he heard silence. Opening his once closed eyes he gave everyone a sharp glance when Jackson was about to open his mouth to ask. All the pup's stared at his chest and waist, seeing the brutal scarring of his pack mom with eyes and mouth agape. He walked to the edge of the bridge to where Derek pulled him on the motorbike, him giving a loving kiss to dismiss all his anxiousness from his mind. Stiles's wanting to lighten the mood a bit he did something that made the whole pack laugh...throwing Derek off the bike. Derek fell with a splash, wetting all the people from the water trampoline. Everyone laughed, having even more fun. Stiles drove back to where Derek was, using a wave to do a backflip with the bike. All the pup's stared in awe, thinking they have a bad-ass mom.

Hours later it was time for a small lunch, the pack gathered around the blanket to get their share of lunch. The last one's there were Derek and Stiles, who Derek punished his mate by carrying him on his shoulder arse next to his face while Stiles got a nice view of Derek's back there. "Mom! Dad! Come on, we want to eat!" the pup's groan for them to hurry up. Stiles's pinched Derek's arse making Derek splutter in bewilderment, "Did you pinch my butt? Oh you're definitely getting it!" Derek impressed that he had the bravery to do so, getting back at him he bit his butt cheek in payback making a certain fox quickly slap his hands in his mouth when a small moan left his lips. "Don't do that Derek!, the pups are here." his words muffled by his hands.

Derek chuckled, shaking his head to sit down on the blanket switching Stiles's position to sit on his lap. What made everyone laugh was the half pout half frown that showed on Stiles's face once he was seated on Derek's lap which quickly faded once he also joined in with the laughter. This had turned out to be the best day they'd had in a long time.

Isaac was more focused on his Mom's scarred body, seeing each one that was possible. What hurt him most was the ones on his back that looked like whip marks and other horrible stuff, he realised no wonder he never wanted anyone to see something so personal to him. He smiled when Stiles joked about how he had remembered  that when he accidentally bumped with Scott once he met him. Apparently they were talking about how Scott and Stiles met, Isaac zoning out frequently as he realised that part of the information missed his ears.

********************************************************************

After the eventful afternoon the pack decided that they would just relax in their bedrooms or do something, Derek well he was having certain thoughts about his Mate and wishes to ask his sister if it's the right thing to do since they already marked each other. Taking Laura into his Mother's old office bringing quickly certain memories to both wolves. Annoyed that he forced her to leave the pack but once she saw the distressed face of his brother they began discussing his problem quite detailed and with three hours he had made his final decision which was up to Stiles. He asked the Sheriff to come talk with him after she switched places with him making Stiles wonder what's really important that is taking even his father to talk to.

After about another small talk with the older fox they nodded, hugging each other in happiness. John telling him how proud he is from him to be his Mate. Derek and John nodded walking both outside to meet the pack in the living room. Sheriff sat with Melissa which they finally told the pack of their relationship but were surprised when the whole pack told them they knew already, made Stiles laugh when he drank his water. Derek nervous waved Stiles to him, Stiles stood up to walk over to him. Derek took his hand out to intertwine his hands together, a small smile on his face. "Is there something wrong? What happened?" he asked slightly anxiously, which dimmed when Derek just smirked and looked pretty happy with himself. "That's for you to guess and for me to know." he said with the most brightest smile he has seen from his mate.

"What do you mean? Derek?" Stiles asked because he hated not knowing something, a treat which Derek loved to play with recently. "Nothing my abominable snowman, don't worry about it. Just you wait." he asks innocently, rolling his eyes at the man next to him Stiles dismissed it and smiled when they passed the pack to the front door he saw all of them staring at him with a mysterious smile on their faces. "What is going on? Do all of you know something I don't?" Stiles asked suspiciously, especially when he heard the girls letting out a little giggle between each other. "If this is a prank then I'm definitely not going to very happy about it." he said in the general direction of the devious little pranksters.

Stiles sighing, shaking his head and wondered like he had wondered a thousand times before what he'd done wrong or very right in his past life to deserve these tricksters. Knowing himself well, of what he knew was that he was Sherlock or something like that. Maybe he'd been Alexander the Great or Hercules? Nah, now he's overthinking it. Derek pulled him out of his thoughts by gently squeezing his hand and pulling him through the door to his Camero. "Let's go, you have nothing to worry about, we'll be back soon." he whispered in Stiles's ear, seeing how a shiver passed through him. 

Derek drove out of the pavement and headed to what seemed deeper in the forest, if he might have an idea as to where they're going but he couldn't know Derek always seemed to have a new surprise. Passing oak trees, pine trees, bushes, flowers; they seemed to lighten in colour as if they were recently bloomed but the prettiest thing about it was the wet dew that shone from the rays of light that beamed through the droplets. Derek slowed down to park beside a tree, opening his door to open Stiles's which he nodded to him in thanks.

"So...where is this ' _Perfect_ ' spot of yours located?" asking curiously looking around the forest when suddenly a piece of fabric crossed his eyes and Derek blindfolded him, chuckling at the curiosity of his mate while smiling at the direction he intended to go. Stiles mouth shaped into an 'O' while holding onto Derek's arms to ground him. "Oh...What's this?" he asked smiling at what's happening. Derek leaned close to whisper in his ear, "Something necessary for this." before Stiles could protest at his answer, Derek had scooped him up in his arms to carry him and was already running to this mystery location in wolf speed. Stiles laughed in Derek's arms, loving the feeling of the wind flutter on his face making him smiles wide. Derek smiled even brighter seeing the happiness of his mate. Stiles heard Derek's inhales and exhales of breath he took, the dew in the air, pollen floating making his nose tickle.

A few minutes later Derek stopped making Stiles wonder why somehow if today it was national ' _Don't tell Stiles anything_ ' day or something. Derek set Stiles down to stand, softly pulling a piece of the cloth to loosen it allowing it to fall from Stiles's face. Stiles felt the cloth drop, blinking his eyes to readjust his sight, gasping at the sight before him and what he saw actually took his breath away. A hand of his shot to cover his gaping mouth, seeing the view before him. It was a small secluded, the sun cover part of this blue shining lake making it sparkle, grass cover with small flowers like a meadow all the way to the water, gorgeous willow and oak tree's surrounded them as the leaves hung over the lake almost touching the water but right in front of the small lake the fallen leave created this sort of pathway to this large blanket covered in some flower petals beside a small basket making it the perfect place for a picnic. Fairy light shone around the area making it even brighter as Derek stared at the view as well, laced his hand to Stiles's to love the look of awe in his eyes. He pulled his mate to the stretched out blanket to sit down, placing him right beside him.

"You did this for me." Stiles asked breathlessly, turning to look at his mates eyes. Derek nodded handing him a glass of wine, special for this moment. Stiles took the glass and gave a small thank you after Derek poured a bit in his. "I think this is truly the first time I've seen Stiles Stilinski speechless." Derek chuckled sipping a bit of his wine. Stiles pecked Derek's lips to smirk, "That my dear mate is because no one besides you are able to truly leave me speechless." They both stayed silent almost afraid to ruin the fascinating view if the lake as they ate the delicious supper Derek made. As they finished the last of the supper Derek wanted to ask him something very important but before so his accidentally blurted out his memory of this place. "My mom used to come here with my father, the exact same spot he asked her to marry him. She'd always made me promise that I'd take my mate here if I found the right one-which is you by the way." he said with a nostalgic smile making Stiles chuckle.

He was even more touched now because he knew how hard it is to be reminded of family, already thinking this is another one of his favourite places to visit anytime. "I love you...you know that right?" Derek turned to Stiles shifting his gaze from the lake. Stiles smiled, "I know and I also love you very much you crazy Sourwolf." he nipped at Derek's chin, purring with happiness. Derek sighed accepting the nip's of his mate, he laughed when one of the nip's tickled his chin. Derek wonder what had happened with the answer's of his past and Stiles gladly informed him on everything he has read except the letters that he wants to read them alone. Including on telling him of his sudden powers which intrigued Derek very much.

It was start to darken once Stiles had finished with explaining all he knew which was very interesting info to both of them. "Show me, I want to see." Derek asked curious to see these powers. Stiles's nodded, lifting his arms above his thighs, he concentrated on the memory of the waves of water. How they felt soft like a cloud but warm, smell like Jasmines that his mother picked every morning after a mission. Smiling at the memory, he felt the same on his hands once more and there in his touch the water swifted in its place like it was the ocean being pulled from the breeze of the evening.

Derek's eyes sparkled in astonishment, his gaze set on the blue waves of water swishing on it's own. "It looks beautiful when did you learn how to control it? I mean, since when have you been able to do that?" Derek asked, mouth agape. "Well my aunt was the one who told me how to start controling it but right now I am as clueless as you are, all I know is that I'm the descendant of this very powerful Warlock who has been in war with ''him'' and I'm expected to defeat him or something." Stiles's shrugged, calm that either way he was going to find more of this so called destiny of his. He smirked, turning to Derek "So...What did you want to tell me that you had to do this special occasion?" Derek gulped slightly, knowing this was it, he was not going to turn back now. "Yes...There is something I wanted to ask you." Derek smiled sheepishly, ruccbong his neck in nervousness.

Stiles looked deep inside the hazel-green eyes, pupils a smidge dialated. "Was that why you were busy this afternoon, talking with Pop's and Laura?" he asks curiosity overthrowing his patience. Derek smiled reaching to his side pocket, taking out something truly precious to him. "I've wanted to do this for a long time and I've had so many days to think this over, I don't want to spend any moment regretting not doing this sooner than I could have-"Derek stood up, pulling Stiles's with him. "-Stiles I love you so much that it hurts but not in a bad way in a very good way. Since I was taught about Mates, I thought I had found her with Paige but after her I gave up. Always believing that all I was told was a mere lie, but now that I've met you, you've turned my world bright again. It's always shining with the light you have every day, every action, word, memory...anything you do always stick by me to the end-" Derek paused to look down into Stiles's eyes, which Stiles was worried of what is happening. His face agape, eyes wide in bewilderment trying to figure out his intentions. Derek gripped Stiles's hands in his, pulling him even closer.

"-Stiles, Would you do me the honours of staying by me, loving me and the future family I wish we could have since I'm glad I'm able to do so now...Stiles Stilisnki, Will you marry me?" Stiles was shocked, so many emotions and thoughts filled his mind as Derek kneeled down on one knee. Opening a red box, inside was a beautiful ring. Stiles's searched his face, seeing every detail from the light that shone on his tanned face. His long lashes, dark expressive eyebrows, Hazel-green eyes that seemed to have a bit of gold now and then, those specks of freckles that are rarely seen, sharp cheekbones, sharp jaw with the perfectly trimmed stubble he's grown to love, the raven-black curls that framed his head but his gaze stayed on his eyes. Derek's eyes pleaded him silently that from his position he saw the tears well up in his mate's eyes searching for his answer. Stiles but only nodded, a bright smile already grown on his face. "Yes. Yes...a million times yes!" Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek, pulling him into his embrace. Derek gladly reciprocated by wrapping his arms tighter around his waist. Stiles laughed when Derek spun them around but when he put him down he slipped the gorgeous ring on his thin finger.

As they walked back to the Camero, sitting in the car with their hands laced together feeling the ring on his skin, both their smiles never left their faces which one thought stayed in Stiles's mind, _This was definitely the Surprise of the Century..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWWWW!! Derek, why you romantic ball of fluff!! I can't wait to see what Stiles has to show, maybe an old friend appears in the picture....mayybee. He he, so cruel! Kidding!, you'll see in the next chapters.  
> THANKS FOR READING WOLVES!!  
> GIVE KUDOUS!!  
> BYE BYE!!


	5. Werewolf 101?...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected event happens in the pack which allows Derek and Stiles to finally teach them something that in the beginning was more impossible than ever, How. to. Shift...Apparently it is said that if a pack grow stronger together in power and bond they are capable of reaching a shift. Since Someone suddenly shifted in a moment of pressure it caused the pups worry to overwhelm them and feel the start of the shift. So here goes a Werewolf 101 for the pups...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh*, Now what catastrophic event is going to happen? I'm super excited to meet the pup's wolf's, I'm already imagining how they act and look like. Anyways if you guys remember I told you before something hilarious might happen? yeah well even though we have a while until that happens you should really be thinking of a funny scene or event that might happen in the future chapters. Once you have an idea you should definitely comment below what you thought, I would so like to know your ideas. Anywhore...ON WITH THEE CHAPTER!!

On the way back from the biggest surprise he could have gotten, both Fox and Wolf slowly park in the Lake House to open their doors with such bright smiles they were almost glowing in happiness. As they opened the door, Derek laced the ringed hand with Stiles's in a soft grip. Derek turning to his mates happy gaze in return squeezing his hand as he does so.

Once they entered the living room where the whole pack were all heads turned their way, hope shining in their eyes since the pack definitely wanted their Alpha's to be happy. Derek nodded, assuring them that it was a Yes. The pack stood from their places and surrounded them in choruses of cheers and congratulations on their engagement. The Sheriff and Melissa walked upon them for the pack silenced their cheers to hear the Elders of the pack.

"Congrats Kit, Mom would've have been so proud and I know I am. You deserve this happiness for the rest of your days, I love you Son." Stiles eyes watered as he wrapped his arms around his father in a tight grip. He whispers softly in his ear, "I love you too Dad." They tightened their hold for a moment until the rest of the pack gathered into a warm embrace among them. The moment they separated Lydia stepped up in from of him with an intimidating gaze, lips drawn into a smile as he gulped in front of her. "Well everyone knows I'll be doing the preparations if you don't mind that is."

Stiles sighed dismissing the stressful thoughts into the abyss. "No, I don't. Do as you please, we all know who makes the best party's and events. Don't we agree?" The pups nodded, agreeing with their pack mom. As they continued on with their activities, both of the newly engaged couple had other plans.

Laura has had an amazing time talking with Grażyna, apparently Grażyna told her that her name could be translated to "Grace" or "Beautiful" before the happy couple arrived the pack hummed in agreement and decided that it was best to call her Grace since many of the pups still had trouble pronouncing her name. So once Stiles heard of this he tried to stifle his laugh but soon enough ended laughing harder making the rest of the pups laugh with him.

The next day passed by in the Lake house with so much joy that Stiles just had to do something for them, so he decided that he would go to the Super market to buy their groceries since sooner or later their food they bought last week is almost done. Already thinking of the perfect surprise for a certain pup. Waking up at an ungodly hour as always he got ready for the day in a peaceful pace. Last night he had for the first time in the whole holiday a night alone with Derek, which he worried for Isaac but dismissed the thought when he visited the bedroom he stayed in this morning while seeing all the pups cuddling him as if they were a shield to the dangers and pain of the world. Isaac shuffled in his sleep cuddling in Scott's arms, which made him gape in bewilderment at the view but dismissed the thought once he saw the pleased sigh and soft smile that shone on his face.

Satisfied with what he saw, he was off to continue his mission to the Super Market. Stiles reached the mahogany door to open it and slip outside, keys and list in hand while softly shutting the door closed behind him. As he saw the blue Jeep he always adored in front of him, he gave a deep satisfying sigh in return to the memories. Remembering the first time he drove it when Scott still was human and was in dire need of the hospital since he had a Asthma attack which he thanks him because he earned the car. After that moment, the car has always been a special part of him that no one could understand. Unlocking the car, to enter smelling all the mixed scents of the pack combined inside made a smile rise on his face.

Derek woke up the morning alone in bed, wondering where his mate was, he curiously traveled down the spiral wooden staircase to give a small jog after the last to steps into the empty kitchen. Brows furrowing in concern he looked around the whole kitchen, eyes darting anything he could find when a certain sticky note found his line of view. Walking towards the marbled counter, he picked up the note to pass through it seeing as it was definitely left from his mate because he knows his scent and writing. Reading in a soft whisper, aloud he read.

" _Derek, I know you might be wondering where I went but do not worry. I'm alright, just went to the Market to buy some gifts and groceries for the pack. I'll be back home at 10, if I'm calculating correctly you've woken up around 7 again. If you would like to join me I'll be at the address below to get some other...stuff. P.S: Don't forget it's the pups Birthday! Isaac's remember? Sep 27? Just hold on I'll be back to explain later._ " Derek chuckled softly, knew his mate had been up to something. Surprised wasn't even the beginning of how Stiles's knew at what time he would see the note as well as happy that Isaac had his birthday today. He knew his mate was special in everything, including the most simple things.

Going upstairs to change and head into his Uncle's room which he shared with a hunter seemed impossible but recently he's seen his uncle pretty happy for a mateless wolf. He gently knocked on the door but got no response back. Gripping the metal handle he turned it and softly opening it to see something he hadn't ever seen before. His Uncle lay on the king bed, arms wrapped around a waist while his face nuzzled deep inside the crook of someone's neck. What surprised him above all was that the person he held was none other than Chris Argent, the hunter. Bewildered of such view he froze, hand on the door with his mouth agape, eyes wide in astonishment.

Peter felt a presence in the room as his eyes fluttered opened from his deep sleep, light blinded his vision for a moment as he blinked his ocean blue eyes. He looked around the room when he found his nephew near the door, frozen in his place. Derek whispered "Uncle, What are you doing?" Peter frowned and looked to his right to see Chris's nape brush his nose, his breath ticking the man making him shiver in his sleep.

Peter's eyes widened in bewilderment, last night he was going to sleep on the sofa once more but Chris said he wouldn't mind if he slept in the same bed, he said that he didn't like that somehow he had the best sleep whereas he slept uncomfortably. Peter had shrugged and lied down beside him, back turned to him trying to get comfortable leaving quite a large gap between them. He attempted to give him space since he's not so sure Chris and him were on good terms yet. Now that he finds out that he had been cuddling him unconsciously made his Wolf proud yet he's worried if it was the right thing. Perhaps?

Peter slowly tried to move from his embrace on Chris, keyword **tried**. Chris suddenly turned in his grasp shifting even closer to him, resting his head on Peter's chest as his hand spread on his too clutching his shirt as if he felt that he would leave. It seemed like Chris didn't want the heat to leave from his body as he released a sigh of content, subconsciously giving a small smile. Peter and Derek stared at the human in wonder, they had never seen him so calm, _peaceful_ since they met.

Derek stifled a chuckle and shifted his gaze towards Peter, seeing the blue eyes of the ex-Alpha that seemed to be in a daze. Peter stared at Chris, watching his chest rise and fall in a pattern. His Sandy blonde hair tousled in a bed head with his grey-blue eyes after a storm shut and brows relaxed, alluring red lips glistening from the juxtaposition light beams that shine through the window.

Derek knew that look but he wasn't so sure of it but back to the point where he wanted to begin with. "All I wanted to ask if you could take charge of the pups meanwhile we get something, I'll be going now..." Derek whispered and slowly treads backwards while he softly shut the door, sighs in relief once the door was shut. Peter blinked a few times at the door where Derek was once before to shift his attention to Chris beside him.

Once more he attempts to move from Chris's grip to be pulled down again, giving up he shut his eyes to enjoy this small moment. Chris was deep in sleep clutching the warmth that spread around him from this presence beside him that wanted to somehow leave him, he clutched whoever this was closer as he felt the curiosity overwhelm him to see what the source of this peaceful heat.

Chris's grey-blue eyes blinked a few times to clear the blurred vision to see grey... _Grey?_ His eyes saw the broad chest rise and fall in tandem, hearing a beating heart in his ear slowly thump in a pattern. Realisation struck him as he tilts his head above him to see Peter's relaxed face, eyes widening in bewilderment as he slowly looked at his arm then hand. He saw how his arm lay from his stomach towards his chest that lied his hand clutching the soft grey shirt.

Chris felt the arm that wrapped around his shoulder and ended on the duvet behind him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and thought of the situation. _Should I move? No. That would wake him up. Should I just wait until he wakes up? I don't know when that'll be but that would be the best choice in the moment. Or...not?_ Frustrated with his thoughts he just stared at the wolf, seeing Peter so relaxed was so captivating in his gaze that he blushed a bit if it were to go on further.

Recently he's felt this strange sensation towards the wolf as if he has to touch him, be near him or assure his opinions or ideas when he has one. He doesn't understand what this means but hopefully it'll go away but sometimes he wishes it wouldn't. Somehow over the course of this trip both of them have bonded which if someone would've told him five years ago that he was going to  friends with Wolves, even being in a pack, he would've laughed at them but now that he thinks about it its been the best decision he had ever made.

Coming out of his thoughts as Peter opened his eyes once more to see grey eyes look back at him. "Umm...well this is an  
unfortunate event. Should we?-"Peter ask him sheepishly, trailing off to hear Chris's words. Chris's eyes widened and his cheeks blushed a slight red as he nodded "Yeah, sorry about that. Just let me just-"he tried to push himself upwards but failed, falling back on Peter's chest. "Are you okay?" Peter asked, frowning at the human.

Chris blushed even redder than ever, nodding again. Turns out that his arms are asleep and he can't seem to push himself up. "Could you help me up? Arms are asleep here." Peter hummed as he wrapped his arms around Chris's waist and hauled himself up with him. Chris was blushing so hard that his cheeks were cherry red as he felt the heat from Peter around him once more.

Peter stood Chris up and finally he could feel his arms again, giving a small thanks in return. "Sure you're okay?, Nothing broken?" Chris looked up into Peter's eyes, seeing him smile brightly in return. Chris giggles at the joke but then froze, **When has he ever giggled?** Peter chuckled at his shyness and just stood from the bed as he walked to his clothes drawer. He passed through his shirts to hear a slight stutter in someones heartbeat.

Shifting his gaze to Chris's figure, he found him clutching tightly onto his shirt. Cheeks bright red as if they were on fire, stormy grey eyes dilated for some reason looking down to the ground. Peter groaned internally, if Chris would know what that look is doing to him he would pound him until he can't walk. Chris was staring at the ground since just one look at the way Peter's muscles flexed, his heartbeat was going overboard.

Meanwhile those two had their moment the Alpha and Pack Mom met at the Beacon Hills Mall, buying anything needed for the Golden Pup of the pack. As Stiles walked to a store his mind flourished with adorable thoughts of his smallest pups if they were baby's. Derek rolled his eyes at him but loved how cute his mate could be. Derek throughout the whole way he thought of one thing that has been stuck on his head. _Would my pack be able to turn like me in the future?_

Back to the Pack house was the sleepy pups who had just awoken after a long night's sleep, Isaac on the other hand had for the first time in a long while a good night's sleep. Scott, Allison, Ethan and Lydia were in the front of the group when suddenly they stopped, making the rest of the pack bump into their backs. Jackson protested "Hey-" Allison shushed him as she peaked around the wooden arch. The funny thing was not how they managed to fit on the edge, it was how they looked exactly as the cartoons when they stacked their heads to look into the room. As they intently watched from afar, what made them wake up was how Peter and Chris were interacting so closely.

Chris smiling after Peter accidentally hit his head with the cupboard door when he was paying attention so closely at Chris. Peter rubbed his forehead when Chris lifted his hand to rub it lovingly. Both wolf and hunter's eyes widened and took a step back, cheeks blushing. Melissa and the Sheriff walked through the hall to meet up with all the pups back's, their eyes widened at how sneaky the pups were. Curiosity killed the cat and both Werefox and Human peeked as well for their jaws to drop all the way to the floor.

The sight of those two working together was just an impossibility but for some reason it's right in front of them. In the meantime Derek and Stiles returned after a quick pass through the whole mall with plenty of preparations they know Lydia will go ballistic in joy to fix everything perfectly but what they didn't expect was the pups peeking at two very happy people in the kitchen. Stiles points quickly to the stairs so that Derek carries the suff to their room, not ruining the surprise. He clapped sheepishly to capture the attention of all of them, "So...not to interrupt this special moment but, Who wants breakfast?"

The choruses of cheers of **_'Food!'_** and **_'Yay! Mom's back'_** were heard around the house, once more a peaceful sound through his ears. Chuckling he passed through the kitchen to find two hopeless mates a feet apart. Stiles rolled his eyes, pulling Peter back from the kitchen. Peter pushing his arms in the air to balance himself out, "OW...Ow, ow, ow ow, OW!?!?! What was that for." He exclaimed once Stiles finally managed to pull him into a room, hands on his hip and an expectant expression on his face. "Oh stop being a baby, we all know that really never hurts." he sighed, tired of their complaints. "What? What did I do?" Peter asked he hadn't murdered anyone, so why was he getting grounded?

"Silly wolves, Can't do anything on your own?" Peter frowned even deeper, what the hell is this fox saying? Stiles sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "Ask him out." Peter confused already as hell was getting a little frustrated. "Who?" Stiles waved to the door in desperation. "Chris. Who the hell do you think I'm talking about?" Peter understood, relaxing a bit at hearing the name but tensed when he realised what he had said.

"Why would you think that?" he tried to dismiss it casually, rubbing his neck sheepishly but the fox was pretty sure he understood already. "Really Peter? I expected more of you since personally you're the most who thinks like me by now. I can see you're mates, second chance mates I believe so. Those are really rare to come across on, if you have one make up for the last time. Overcome the past and create a future with your mate. Go ask him out. If not by choice, by order." He raised a brow, expectantly of a protest. Peter's jaw was agape, amazed of his words. "Well? Go get your mate. I want him with you by the end of the month." Peter's cheeks blushed in fervor, nodding subconsciously.

"Good, now lets have breakfast cause we have some hungry pups in the kitchen complaining." Peter nodded and headed out first out the door blushing on the way and then he did, shaking his head while closing the rosewood door. After an eventful breakfast...the pack had some planning to do and who was the best planner?... _Lydia_. Exactly when he ordered the pack to clean the dishes, he asked for the banshee to come with her, a choruses of 'Ooh, someone's busted' and 'I don't recall her doing anything?'. The redhead did seem a tad nervous but once he saw the reassuring smile of his pack mom and pack dad, she huffed a breath of relief. "What? You actually thought you were in trouble?" Derek asked after a small nod came his way. "No, we just have a few things to sort out for a special someone." he pointed over his shoulder to the piles of shopping bags. A devilish smile drew on her glossed lips, flipping her hair off her shoulder sassily. "Oh Boys, Leave this to me." They both took a step away from the banshee, hazel green and whiskey brown eyes wide in shock.

Lydia took care of having someone leading Isaac somewhere out of the house meanwhile the pack was everywhere in the city. Lydia, Stiles, Allison, Malia, Cora and Kira thought of the perfect surprise birthday party at the Hale Lake house because he really deserved it so the guys agreed to the plan as well. Typically the one organising the party was Lydia, known to throw the best parties in the Century, so no one really minded having her in charge. Everyone had a specific task to do and quite simple really get it and bring it to the house, but words don't describe actions. Lydia somehow made a checklist in a matter of Fifteen minutes, no surprise there. Even less than last time they had a party for his birthday. A group left with him to choose something for the rest of the day meanwhile they organised the party so everyone could gather around and listen. She glanced down on it and had everyone's eyes and ears on her so they could follow what she had to say.

"So, list goes first by girls then boys, Understood?" everyone nods. "Good. Allison, Kira, Malia, Cora, Mason and especially Stiles. Cake duty." "Roger that." "Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Liam, Chris and Peter, Furniture Duty." "Yep, understood." "Me, Gift planner. Of course and Derek..." He gave her a reassuring smile. "You're going to escort Isaac since at the moment he might be in pleasure" Everyone stared at the napping pup on the sofa, tummy a little to full. "Okay. Now run along. I need to make a few calls, just two actually." Everyone was still sitting there until she threw her hair back and scoffed, "You're not just going to sit there are you? Oh and before you go, make sure you go buy his gift because if you forget you won't want to make me mad which where you'll really be afraid of what I could really do." Everyone just gulped and nodded.

Lydia just needs to make two phone calls, Sheriff and Laura. They were the only ones that don't know about this private pack party, one were on a little romantic date together and the other were talking privately.  She went to her Gucci purse that matches her gorgeous pumps which makes her smile, looking for her phone inside. She grabs her phone and scrolls down in her contact list and sees two names she very much needs to call. She decides to call Laura first. On the fifth ring she answered, "Hello, This is Laura speaking." 'Hello Laura, it's Lydia. I was wondering if you would meet all of us at the house so we could plan him a surprise Birthday Party for Isaac. You in?" "Of course I am honey, Never dream of missing it, Let me just tell Grace. She doesn't have super hearing like us wolves do." You hear a loud **_'Hey! That iz not fair, I kann manage a better hearing than normal human.'_** The pack laughing at the witch's stubbornness. "At what time is it?" "At 11:00 pm, you have time it's 9:38 in the morning. See you there. Bye." "Bye Sweetie, see you there."

She blew a raspberry and sighed, Stiles patting her on her shoulder gently before returning to the kitchen to the pups making a small mess. "One down, One to go." She touched Sheriff's contact and it began to ring. On the fourth ring he answered, "Sheriff Stilinski speaking." "Hey Sheriff, we want you guys, the pack and I wanted to plan a surprise Birthday party at the house, after your date that is. It's more private, You in Sheriff?" "Huh, You never seem to stop surprising us Lydia, sure. He really could use some cheering up, that pup has been through to much. **_What do you need us to do?_** " Lydia chuckled hearing Melissa's voice in the background, she must be on speaker.  "Good, I need you to take him somewhere for at least three hours until we finish decorating-" she sees the girls and Pack mom having fun, looking through a Cake book." **-Make a Red Velvet and Vanilla cake, That's his favourite colour and flavour!** \- Sorry about that, as I was saying once we finish I'll text you when we're done- **Yeah put chocolate kisses on top, it'll give it a cute shape! Oh, Add something like a wolf sculpture or anything!** -So you think you could come at 7, gift included please?" The couple could hear the brain storm of ideas coming form different pack members. " ** _Sure thing Lydia, We'll get right on it. Thanks by the way._** " "Already accounted for. See you then. Bye." " **By** e, Ly **dia.** "Both said at the same time, chuckling when they heard the troublesome pack.

She sighed, the guys went off to buy each person their gift to Isaac. The only people who where missing were the girls, Mason and Stiles. She walked to the kitchen finding all of them really hitting it off, they were laughing and talking like a pack would do, like a _family_ would do. _If only Isaac were to see this, he loves these moments._ She smiled and leaned her elbows on the counter. "So?, What'cha girls going to do?" All of them stopped and look at her with giggling smiles. "A red-velvet cake with vanilla icing  saying _'Our Golden Pup'_ with a Sandy blonde wolf since that's what Mom thinks he might look like if he were to shift into a wolf like Dad. What do you think?" She grinned even wider, "Perfect, Once you finish hide it in the fridge and then go get his presents for him that you desire to give him. Keep up the good work! I'm going to the Mall, going to see how the boys are doing!" "Okay! we're almost done!" All of them answered which ended up in giggles. She shook her head and chuckled while walking.

She walked to the living room where her purse was and grabbed it. On the way to the mall she called Scott since he is really the only one who might not give excuses. "Hello Scott, How is everything going with you guys?" "Good, we went in different groups so that everyone could get things faster but it seems Aiden might have trouble choosing what he wants to give Isaac, Of course he would end up being the only one not knowing what to give him. Isaac is having a blast, even his pupils are dilated in adrenaline. He's like an over-joyed puppy. Strangely Jackson and Peter are like the best Bro and Fun Uncle right now. Where are you?, I hear a car." Scott said. "Yeah, I'm driving over there. I suspected as well, I'm going to help. Is everyone working together or are they fighting? Mom definitely doesn't want a pack fighting in public, believes someone might shift unintentionally." Scott smiles and chuckles.

"No, we haven't. After what Mom said, I think it really put some sense into everyone and we're working together pretty well. No growling-except from Liam, he's huffing since he lost in the blacklight paintball-No fighting, Nada. We're actually laughing and playing around like if we were best buds since kindergarten. I like this new us. It feels great more like we're family and not pack. How's the cake duty with the girls and Mom?" She smiled even wider that if she did she might look like she went to plastic surgery.

"Great, Laughing and Giggling, they're almost done they'll meet us here after they leave the cake which reminds me I need to call you back. I'm here just need to text the Sheriff if he's holding up his end of the bargain as well as Grace and Laura. Call you back. Bye." Isaac was being tickled by Dad and Peter making his howls of laughter heard through the phone. "Bye, Meet us in Starbucks, we're taking a break and it's to show you what we got for him is right." "Okay, Bye. Making sure he doesn't see the gifts!" she chuckled at the fun they're having.  She went to Messages and texted the Sheriff.

**Lydia Martin: Sheriff, Mel, Are you almost done?, because we have the girls and Mom bringing the cake done heading soon to the mall. I'm at the mall checking the boys how they're doing with presents and then they'll head over there to make space for their gifts so everyone can fit. Girls will be shopping for gifts next.**

**Sheriff Stilinski: Yep, I wanted to take Melissa to a special place where we could relax for a while. Did you text Grace and Laura? We'll accompany you with gift shopping. Text me when you're done. Talk to you later, bye.**

She then decided she also needed to ask how Grace is doing.

**Lydia Martin: I'm at the mall. The girls are finishing the cake and meeting me up here while the boys will head to the house to set up gifts and decor, Did you guys get your present?**

**Aunt Grace: Good to know, have planned for pup's gift. Laura as well, we going your way to accompany you, Cześć.**

She closed of her phone and went to Starbucks inside the town mall. When she arrived, she expected Scott to be wrong and them fighting but strangely they were calm, _Mom would be proud. She thought._ As she neared them all of them looked up at her and smiled except Aiden, he doesn't know what to give him. "So boys, If you finished with gift shopping then go to the house because Mom and the girls are putting their part." Everyone started to leave but Aiden. "Aiden, Come on. Let's help you out, okay. You won't give him nothing because he deserves so much more than that. Now, what do imagine giving him? What do really feel like giving him?" Aiden stares at her for a while but then shrugs. She sighs "This is going to take a while..."

The girls met up with them including Melissa, Sheriff and Grace with Laura and spread out in groups to buy him presents much quicker. at least found something decent to give him. Isaac stayed with the girls for now and the boy left to leave all the gifts where they should be. Lydia decided this was going to end up spectacular. They got together and found the perfect decorations for the house. Especially the location...

Once they arrived Isaac saw the excitement but his nerves got the best of him of all the secrets happening. "What is happening?" He worriedly grabbed his mom's hands as he placed a scarf around his eyes. "Sssh, It's okay pup. This is for something we have prepared for you. Just calm down your thumping heart, it's like mine on the fastest run I've ever done...nah that would be slow." Stiles chuckled, hugging his pup to reassure him as all of the rest prepared themselves in their position. A few minutes later after bumping into almost everything, Stiles stopped making Isaac wonder why somehow if today it was national ' _Don't tell Isaac anything_ ' day or something. Stiles set Isaac down to stand, softly pulling a piece of the cloth to loosen it allowing it to fall from Isaac's face. Isaac felt the cloth drop, blinking his eyes to readjust his sight, gasping at the sight before him and what he saw actually took his breath away. A hand of his shot to cover his gaping mouth, seeing the view before him. It was a small secluded, the sun cover part of this blue shining lake making it sparkle, grass cover with small flowers like a meadow all the way to the water, gorgeous willow and oak tree's surrounded them as the leaves hung over the lake almost touching the water but right in front of the small lake the fallen leave created this sort of pathway to the pack standing all with bright smiles. Fairy light shone around the area making it even brighter as Stiles stared at the view as well, wrapped his arm around Isaac's to love the look of awe in his baby blue eyes, just like a puppy. He pulled his pup to the stretched out and walked him to sit down at the huge table for all the pack placing him right beside him.

Isaac's eyes lit with amusement and happiness like if he were in disneyland which by the way he had never thought to ask him if he had ever gone. That was sure on his To-Do list...as he saw that bright face of his pup light up you were sure he was very happy at this surprise. "Wh-why did you do this? No one has ever done this to me?" he still shocked from what the pack did for him because he didn't expect them to do this at all. Lydia slowly walked in front of him smiling but more of a grin. "Me-We-All of us were really sorry that we've been leaving you out and not treating you like a pack really should from the beginning, you needed us the most and we left you out as well. You deserve this and more in the future. From all of us we apologise and wish you a Happy Birthday. Will you forgive us?" Isaac's eyes watered putting a smile that caused everyone to smile as well. " Of course I forgive you but you really didn't need to do this, just a small gift was fine-" "Hush-hush, I planned it for you and the others agreed now sit down on the table." Lydia interrupted him and lead him to the table where his cake sat in all it's glory saying _'Our Golden Pup'_ with a Sandy Blonde wolf.

"You guys made this for me? Wow, I admit. This is a huge surprise, never thought any of you would do any of this. I haven't had a Birthday party since I was 3. I forgot what it felt like having one." The pack smile faded a little because they do feel guilty and hearing him confess that he hadn't had a Birthday party, he really hadn't had a decent life. "Thank you, No really Thank you. You don't know how much this really means to me. Even though I know some of you didn't really want to it makes me feel really happy you're here. Now-Who wants cake?" After talking and cake-eating Isaac's spirits lifted so high no one would ever reach it unless you had wings. Lydia announces the birthday gift opening. "Isaac! It's time for gifts, everyone got you one as an apology to you as well. Would you please do the honours of opening them?" Isaac chuckles while shaking his head and sitting on the grass where the rest of them were. "I bet she threatened you to get me a gift, Am I right?" almost all the pack nodded which made Isaac laugh and their Pack mom shake his head. "Definitely knew it."

The first gift was from Scott, a red gift-wrapped box with a tidy red bow. He opened it to find the new video-game; Batman: The Telltale Series. Inside was a small not on it saying 'Happy Birthday, Bro!'. "Dude, You got me the new Batman Video Game?!? That fricking costs a lot. Thanks, Bud." He gives him a Stilinski hug in return.

Next was Allison's, a Violet gift-wrapped box with a Purple bow. He opened it seeing a Blue hand knitted beanie. Kira's was Japanese scented candles, Malia's was a stuffed Deer sort of like Bambi, Liam's was a new lacrosse net that had Wolf Paw designs on it, Cora's was a small Triskele bracelet sort of like a charm bracelt, Mason's was also a new video game: Call of Duty Warfare, Erica's was a You're our favourite Pup, Boyd was a new huge hoodie that was bigger than him, Lydia's was a Drawing book because she does know he wants to Draw like Stiles, Melissa and the Sheriff's was an empty picture frame which they said was for a new photo that he'd like to put inside, Peter gave him a book from all the rare herbs and plants he is to know about from his Supernatural curiosity, Chris's was a Red arrow carved 'You're kindness and loyalty is what makes you fearless', Jackson's was a Star Wars Lacrosse ball so he could practice, Ethan and Aiden's were a huge Fluffy blanket the size of a Puppy pile kind of blanket; courtesy of Lydia's help and last but not least Derek's and Stiles's

He looked up at his Pack Dad and Mom with wide eyes, inside the red and black gift-wrapped box was a Stuffed Sandy Blonde Wolf with a collar on it's neck saying _'Isaac'._ Derek and Stiles were hugging, Stiles had his head leaning on Derek's shoulder and his arms wrapped around his waist as Derek's left arm was wrapped loosely on his thin waist reaching under his shirt to touch the soft skin by his hip. Rubbing on one of the longest scars. "We didn't know what to give you at first but when we think of you as if you could turn into a wolf  like your Dad, You're sort of like a Sandy Blonde Wolf. If you don't like it-" "I Love it." Derek's eyes grew wide and looked at Stiles when he had a knowing smile on his, already prepared an **_'I told you'_** so after a nice afternoon.

Isaac felt something flurry in his chest, a strange feeling began in his body. Suddenly he gasped in pain, clutching his stomach as he curled his body to protect himself. Everyone was worried ran to circle around the pup, Stiles sat on the floor placing Isaac's head on his lap as he stroke his fingers through the damp hair. "Baby-baby, What's wrong? If you don't tell me I can't help you? What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" Derek crouched beside Stiles, Stiles's mom instincts overwhelmed him as he subconsciously purrs as a mom would do to calm his pups in distress. "My Back- it's my back." Derek and Stiles turn to look at each other in recognition, standing up to take a few step back as they pulled the rest back as well. "Mom, What's happening? What's wrong with Isaac?" Almost all of them inquired.

"Everyone stay back, he needs his space. This is going to hurt him **a lot**!" He said as he nervously chewed his nails. "Dad! That's still not an answer!?!?!" Kira asked worryingly, hugging Cora from fright. "He's shifting for the first time, this is impossible. No bitten Beta has ever shifted, never in history." The pack worryingly stared at the screaming Isaac on the ground. Isaac felt his skin was burning like lava, bones breaking and rearranging like magnets, hair sprouting all over his body. It was so bad he felt like fainting but then silence came completely, everything relaxed in his body. He opened his eyes to find worried pack members circle around his view on the ground. Isaac stood up on his legs but they shook and he fell once more, Stiles reflexes reacted and instinctively stretched his arms as if he were prepared to catch him if he fell again. He tried once more on his four legs and managed to stay standing. He blinked at the blurred light shining in his eyes when he saw his feet...wait a moment- **paws???** He yelped backwards, scared of what's happened. He shifted his gaze to his Mom and Dad, baby blue eyes shining a bright Yellow as instinct when seeing his Alpha's.

 _Isaac, Are you alright? Can you hear me?_ Isaac's eyebrows frowned, wondering how he could hear his Mom's voice in his head. _Mom? I'm fine now. What happened?_ Stiles's sighed in relief, sitting in the grass beside Him. "He's okay, he's okay. Nothing bad happened-" he mumbled like a trace, as if to calm him and reassure himself while hugging the wolf. Everyone was in a trance, staring a the wolf. It was not the turning into a wolf that shocked them, it was the fact that the wolf in front of them matched exactly the wolf on the cake. The strangest part was that Stiles had told them that that's how he imagined him **if** he were to shift. A Sandy Blonde wolf stood right in front of them, taller than an average wolf but still smaller than Derek's. "You look stunning my beautiful pup." Stiles kissed his head as Derek smiled at his pup, proud of the pain he managed to go through as he pet the soft fur of his pup. "Could we do that as well?" Scott asked the other Alpha's. Derek shrugged but Stiles and Grażyna said yes at the same time. "You had vizioned it my nefhew, right?" Grace asked as everyone's shifted to him. "Yes, I just saw a small vision. Everyone can shift in the future-" everyone's smiled brighten, proud that in the future they're going to be a strong pack. "-The strange part is that even the Humans are shifted too." That's where everyone's faces turned shocked. Stiles swore he saw something in his book, tomorrow is a case to start to read the whole book he got from his Aunt.  
_Something is starting to stir within the pack, a powerful pack is going to make history._ ** _They_** _were born to make history..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was one interesting chapter...if you agree with me give KUDOUS!! Sorry for the wait!!  
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!  
> GIVE KUDOUS!!  
> BYE BYE  
> SAIYONARA!!


	6. Research is necessary...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek spent a while researching over any information they could find of their enemy, finding some interesting facts about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone for not posting in a long time but I do have them completed and at any moment right now I'll post them all. I so want you guys to read all the way until the last chapter I have so you can catch up at the moment. I thank everyone who has supported me all the way here. Thank you so much, ANYWHORE...ON WITH THEE CHAPTER CHAP!!

Stiles's exhaustingly rubbed his eyes after the long night they had yesterday, seem like Isaac shifting back from a wolf was begrudgingly stubborn since he literally got so excited of his form that he ran around the house bumping into everything. He felt like those movie moments where somehow the dog had to bump into everything almost destroying all in his path. In reality it was worth it since it tired out the rest of the pups so immediately after he was calm everyone dropped on the bed. He just knew that somehow he and Derek were going to be asked today so they could be taught. If you're wondering why  **today**  was because he's been stuck with his books, letters, notes,  _anything_  he can find about that vision and how it somehow came true for Isaac but he expects that it'll work for the others as well.

Stiles sighed, groaning in exhaustion and frustration. He reread already through everything last night and he just wants to rest. Derek hears his frustrated sigh from the bed, shirtless with some lazy joggers just for comfort. He sat up from the bed from reading his book, walking to Stiles's desk. He wrapped loosely his arms around Stiles's neck to flutter kisses on his neck ending on his mark. Stiles tipped his head to the side to allow more of his neck to show, loving the sensation. "Honey, stop stressing yourself out. If you want me to read too I can, just ask." Derek kissed once more his shoulder blade. Stiles's nodded making Derek smirk,  _Knew it_.

"Which one should I read?" Derek asked from the piled of books beside him, stacked like the leaning tower of Piza. "Anyone you can understand. Just grab one and read as best you can." Derek nodded, walking in front of the pile. He started passing through the stack to which his eyes widened. "Stiles, these are in what? Japanese-" he picked one up that looked like it said **'** **歴史を通してのエレメンタルの秘密** **'** Stiles looked up to see the book, it's characters shifting into English but naturally he new how to say it and read it. "Oh that says,  ** _'Rekishi o tōshite no erementaru no himitsu'_**. Meaning ** _'The Secrets of Elementals throughout History'._**  No biggie." he dismissed him, returning to his book.

Derek spluttered indignantly, "No biggie-"Derek scoffed, "-Stiles! It's in Japanese! Are you listening to yourself? Since when have you been able to read  _Japanese_!?!?" Stiles looked up to see the books again, leaning back as he crossed his arms to enjoy the moment. He pushed his blue rimmed glasses back to raise an expectant brow. "And? Only since I got my powers. What?, are you question all the amazing skills this feisty fox has in store? Come on, just ask me what they say. I'll translate the covers." he smirked as he gently rocked himself side to side on the rolling chair thinking,  _This should be good..._

Derek straightened up, up for the little challenge. He cleared his throat grabbing his black rimmed glasses to read, smiling softly trying to not show it. "Okay. What about...this one? What does this say? Looks like German." he smirked, only as he saw Stiles yawning. "Oh easy,  ** _'Einfache Zauber für Hexenmeister'_**. It's says ** _'Easy Spells for Warlocks'_**. Is that all? Gimme something harder." Derek growled, looking through to find a Polish and Swedish book. He raised them up, waving them a little annoyed. "Again with those-" he sighed, "- ** _'Historia Wilkołaków i Werezzerów'_** , ** _'History of Werewolves and Werefoxes'_** as well as  ** _'Försiktighetsåtgärder i örter och andra konstiga växter.'_** meaning  ** _'Precautions in herbs and other strange plants.'_** Really, Derek?They are  _so_  worth working my poor precious brain."Sarcasm lacing his words, Derek rolled his eyes grabbing the one from the bottom of the pile in Italian which gladly he knew very well.

He waved it in front of him again, he can't believe just a small look and he already knows what it says. Stiles's is having the time of his life, enjoying the pissed off expressions of his mate. He covered his mouth to stifle his laughter, loving the efforts of Derek. "You know what?, I don't even want to grab another one after this one since I can already see through your eyes that you know it already." Stiles smiled, his heart fluttered. He knew that it was Derek's intention to do this, it actually woke him up and brightened his day as well. "Okay, sure. Just this last one which says, ** _'Come rendere i campi di forza di grande portata e che tipo ci sono.'_**  saying,  ** _'How to make force fields of great extent and what kind are there.'_** " Derek now it was his turn to laugh, of course the fox had to be the smartest person alive. "Yeah, actually now I can say that was a good translation. I know a little Italian by the way." Stiles was impressed but shook his head. Returning to the book he had of Elementals from Galahad and hid Mom.

"You know what, I'll grab the one in English saying  _'Elemental Warlocks.'_ "Derek picked up the book and sat at his desk chair to start reading. Stiles nodded, returning back to his book. "Uhuh, You go do that." Derek opened the book to see it signed by this guy Galahad in golden tint that lit from the page. Turning over the delicate pages to see the introduction of the book.

> **_This Book Belongs To,_ **
> 
> **_ Galahad Periculum. _ **
> 
> **_Pyromancers, Storm lords, Frost mages...whatever moniker they go by, those that follow the path of the elements are as legendary and revered as they are feared. There are many paths to elemental power...some more dangerous than others._ **   
>  **_Instead of the bloodline connection of the Primal Sorcerer, the rigid Study of the Elementalist Wizard, or the devotion to the Elemental Planes of the Elements Domain Cleric, the elemental Warlock instead forges a pact with a powerful being native to the plane they wish to embody. The most suitable candidates for said pact are Genies: already skilled at bargaining, they are often more than happy to part with the slight bit of power needed to make the pact. That being said, there are a few warlocks who have made contact with the alien intellects that make up the Ancient Elementals of the planes, and at least one who has bartered for power from Tharizdun and his Princes of Elemental Evil._ **
> 
> **_Pyromancer:_ **
> 
> **_Frost Warlock:  Unkown Visual, never drawn._ **
> 
> **_Storm Magus:_ **
> 
>   
>    
>    
>  **_Earthlock:_ **   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> **_Primordial Patron: Your otherworldly patron is a powerful entity of an elemental plane. They include genies (the most common of such patrons), archons, primal elementals, the elemental Lords, and even titanic beings, such as Perpetos, the Timeless._ **
> 
> **_Upon confronting your Primordial Warlock, you select an elemental type for your patron, as this determines your traits as you progress._ **
> 
> Warlock Level  /   Spells
> 
> 1stChromatic Orb, Absorb Elements
> 
> 3rdScorching Ray, Agnazzar's Scorcher5thFireball, Protection From Energy
> 
> 7thWall Of Fire, Elemental Bane
> 
> 9thCone of Cold, Conjure Elemental
> 
> **Elemental Suffusion**  
>  Starting at 1st level, an elemental warlock chooses which element to tie himself to: Earth, Air, Fire, or Water. The Warlock's invocations that deal damage and any spell that the warlock casts that deals an elemental damage type (Acid, Cold, Fire, Lightning, or Thunder) may deal damage based on the warlock's chosen element instead of it's normal type:
> 
> Air: Lightning OR Thunder (Choose at 1st level)  
> Fire: Fire  
> Water: Cold  
> Earth: Acid OR bludgeoning (Stone)
> 
> The warlock may also chose to change his Eldritch Blast to his chosen damage type. If this would allow you to add your Charisma bonus to damage from multiple sources (Such as Agonizing blast) you only receive the benefit from one source.
> 
> **Elemental Affliction**  
>  At 6th level, the Elemental warlock learns to pull just a little bit more from his spells though his trickery and dark means. Whenever he deals damage with his chosen elemental type, he may chose to have the target make a saving throw or suffer an additional affliction:
> 
> Air: Dex Save, Cannot take reactions till start of your next turn (Lightning); Con save, Deafened till start of your next turn (Thunder)  
> Fire: Dex save, Take 1d6 fire damage at the start of each of the targets turns. Lasts (Cha mod) number of rounds, target gets a save each turn.   
> Water: Con Save, Movement speed reduced by 10 ft. for (Cha mod) number of rounds.   
> Earth: Dex Save, Take 1d6 acid damage at the start of each of the targets turns. Lasts (Cha mod) number of rounds, target gets a save each turn (Acid); Con save, target is immobilized till the start of your next turn (Stone)
> 
> If the spell you cast hits multiple targets, each target requires a separate use of this ability. You may use this ability a number of times equal to your charisma modifier; After that , you must complete a short or long rest before you can use this ability again.
> 
> **Elemental Protection**  
>  Once he reaches 10th level, the Elemental warlock forges a beneficial protective shell based on his Chosen element:
> 
> Air: Resistance to lightning or sonic damage (based on 1st level choice), +2 AC vs Ranged projectiles  
> Fire: Resistance to fire  
> Cold: Resistance to cold, +1 Natural Armor  
> Earth: Resistance to acid or bludgeoning (magical or non magical), Damage Reduction 3 against non-magical Bludgeoning/Slashing/Piercing damage
> 
> **Elemental Motivation**  
>  Starting at 14th level, the Elemental Warlock gains a new movement speed based on his chosen element:
> 
> Air: Fly, 60'  
> Fire: Fly, 60'  
> Water: Water walking, Swim 60', ability to breathe underwater  
> Earth: Burrow 60', climb 30'

Derek closed the book while shaking his head, this is definitely not what they're looking for even if it is useful. "Hey, Stiles. Pass me that book that says  **'The Legend of Two Brothers'** , Please." Stiles without looking at Derek raised his hand to subconsciously use his powers to give him the book. The fire lit up in his hands, oranges and yellow's bright as the book swiftly landed in his hands already flipping open by itself. "Th-thanks."Derek's eyes were wide and shook his head as he thought he was imagining it. Blinking in fervor and just continued on reading.

> **_It all began a long time ago, about the year 476..._ **
> 
> **_The story begins with a boy named Galahad paying his respects at the tombstone of his dead mother, who drowned at sea while he remained unable to save her. His elder brother, Caedmon, calls him to help their ill father reach the village's doctor, who in turn tells them the only way to save him is by collecting the waters from the Tree of Life. The brothers embark on their journey through the village, hills and mountains, while facing challenges like the local bully, a farmer's aggressive dog, and deadly wolves. They also help others along the way – reuniting a friendly pair of trolls, saving a man attempting suicide, and aiding an inventor._ **
> 
> **_Eventually they reach a giant's castle and free a badly injured who helps them before succumbing to its injuries. The brothers press on through a valley of dead giants that went to war and save a girl from being sacrificed by tribesmen. The girl in turn helps them travel icy waters, avoiding deadly orca-like fish. They arrive at an old town that was in the middle of a battle before everyone suddenly froze to death in-place, and the trio have to escape from an invisible giant that stalks the ruins of the town. After successfully defeating the monster, the girl begins seducing Galahad, and soon tricks the brothers to enter a cave, much to Caedmon's dismay. Once inside she reveals herself as a monstrous spider and while trying to eat Galahad, the brothers manage to thwart and kill her by pulling off her legs – but not before she mortally wounds and stabs ._ **
> 
> **_Nearing the end of their journey, the brothers at last reach the Tree of Life; Galahad insists that Caedmon venture on to reach the top of the tree. He collects the Water of Life, but as he returns to the bottom, he finds that Galahad has already died from his injury. Unable to revive him using the water, Caedmon buries and grieves for his older brother before returning to the village aided once again by a griffin._ **
> 
> **_Upon reaching the shoreline, Caedmon must face his inability to swim in order to get the waters to his dying father. His mother's spirit appears to comfort and motivate him, and with Galahad's spiritual guidance, Caedmon is able to force himself to swim to the village. He is finally able to give the doctor the water, and the father recovers from his illness overnight. A short time afterwards, Caedmon and his father mourn at the tombstones of both the mother and Galahad while the griffin flies on into the mountains._ **
> 
> **_Suddenly then next morning Galahad had risen from the dead unharmed, not a single scratch on his skin. Just more powerful than ever, the spirit of his mother confessed of their history. This power had not existed for hundreds of years, only descendants of their family would achieve this power . Galahad walked home to find his family grieving but as he opened the door the family wouldn't believe the boy was alive. He had shown him his newly acquired powers but as he touched his brother suddenly his brother lit up as he did, reaching his potential and receiving his powers._ **
> 
> **_The brothers learned to control their powers to great lengths as they grew in age. When they were of old enough as their father grew old and the death of his is what made them understand such difficulties in life. They were know far and wide of such powerful brother's, a bond so deep between them. Every fight, duel they had they worked as one causing enemies to bow down to them._ **
> 
> **_One simple night as Caedmon readied himself to go for his love of his life, Princess Arielimnda Norgerios. Werewolf princess of the lands. What happened next is what started it all, as he visited the girl of his life he met up with her kissing his own brother. Anger bubbled in his veins as he dropped the flower he had brought that faithful day. A huge misunderstanding had begun, Galahad never had the chance to explain that to his brother that he didn't love her. He loved her brother, Prince Traeliorn Addove, the soon to be Werewolf King of the land but a_ ** **_s_ ** **_fate had it a feud had formed between the brothers._ **
> 
> **_There was the story, more like legend of the Warlock called Galahad Periculum. He was the enemy of Caedmon, whereas they had been fighting for hundreds of years. It was said that power was water and the brother had fire. So many bloody battles in villages, terror through people. It is said that the Powers they would pass down to the family descendant that truly deserves it or achieves it. So many people believed that they were brothers in war but some said friends, some never truly knew but for a small chance it might be true. In the time of darkness the Warlock received a Prophecy._ **
> 
> **_'The black night will burn. In the empire of the west, a dark elemental will be forsaken. The feuds of the past may be broken from the path of the light or dark. The dragon foretells peace. A time of peace will end, when such awaits from one that lead a pack and the other leads an army. Shall fate be kind to one another?'_ **

Derek eyes were wide in wonder, the story was a page turner but as he recalls he heard Stiles mention of this Warlock,  _Galahad_. "Hey Baby!-" Derek called for his mate who was stuck in his book really deep. "Yeah, what is it?" he answered, still reading. "-Do you recall this warlock called  _Galahad_? I think his story id right here. It even include a Prophecy." On those words Stiles reacted and quickly whipped in his direction, almost getting a whiplash. His eyes were wide as he quickly rolled to Derek's desk making grabby hands. "Show me, Show me." Derek passed the book to him as he read through it he saw how big and excited his eyes were getting, shining with hope. "YES!!! This is it baby! You did it!-" he gave Derek a big kiss on the lips but as he separated his lips he left Derek linger for more. "-You just found the first puzzle to the problem. You're a genius! Ah, I love you!" He rolled back to his desk to push up a book's hard cover on the edge, a blue button shone as he pressed when suddenly a hologramm lit up in front of him.

Derek's mouth was agape as he pointed to the hologramm, "Wha-When did you have that?" Stiles hummed, "Hmm, Oh. I made it, I wanted something Tony Stark had but since I'm not like him where I could include J.A.R.V.I.S but sometimes life can't be like Movies." He shrugged as he touched the hologramm and moved it to Derek's desk, moving to be behind it as he showed Derek. He touched somewhere in the hologramm that a keyboard popped up, allowing Stiles to type the notes.

As he read through all his notes, pictures he found the old strings he used to hang on the wall animated to cross through the notes. "You still use those strings don't you? What do they mean by the way?" Stiles stopped to look from the screen to Derek's eyes, frowning because he swore he had told him once upon a time. "Umm, well. Oh, just different stages of the investigation. So green is solved, yellow is to be determined, blue's just pretty." Derek looks at the last coloured string, "What does red mean?" Stiles sighed, "Unsolved."

Derek hummed, "You have a pretty amount of red, yellow and green's." Stiles smiled, thinking it's an improvement from before. "Yeah, I'm aware of that." Derek kept looking through the book, until Stiles mentioned something. "At least there is something other than red." he mumbled as he typed the past of it and pictures popped up everywhere with info. "There, all done." he walked to his desk to press once more the button to shut it off. "Hey, why did you hide it from me? Were you ever going to ever tell me?" Stiles sheepishly laughed as he rubbed his neck. "Yeah...it's just you know. The pups...break almost everything new so...yeah. I got nothing to say on that." Derek chuckled returning on his book.

As soon as it went off there was a knock on their door, Stiles went to open the door to find three pups standing outside with pouts on their faces. The three saw their Pack Mom in Derek's shirt with his sweatpants hanging loosely on his frail hips. Hair tousled, whiskey brown eyes with bag under blue rimmed glasses. They didn't like that their Pack mom hadn't slept, but they really couldn't wait any longer. "Can Mom and Dad teach us to shift? We want to shift like Isaac did. Don't you think we'll grow stronger if we learn to shift like you do? I mean...if you want to that is?" Scott sheepishly rubbed his left arm as he looked down, prepared to be scolded or something. Stiles sighed as he looked at Scott, Jackson and Erica stood with their necks bared for their Alpha. Derek stood to walk behind his mate, wrapping his arm around Stiles's waist as he rubbed the skin under his shirt. Derek sighed and shook his head softly, "Of course you're right there Scott-" that made the three look at them, hop shining in their eyes. "-But, we still don't know how Isaac was able to shift after being a bitten wolf. Once we figure it out, I- _we_  promise to show you how alright?" he raised an expectant brow to be shown bright smiles.

They nodded as they ran off to somewhere around the house, Stiles shook his head and headed back to his Desk as Derek followed him close behind. The day went on as such, searching as best as they could. What truly stuck in Stiles's mind was,  _If all these book include almost all the information about my ancestor, could it tell me why I have this strange tattoo on my forearm?..._


	7. First Encounter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! There is smut and fluff up ahead, you have been warned from your beloved author. Yours truly, AlexandriaBusch2828  
> P.S: Here are some useful translation for the chapter,  
> ・Ciocia : means Aunt in polish.  
> ・Bratanek : means Nephew in polish.  
> P.P.S: The text in polish translated will be at the end in the Notes. Don't want to spoil it now you know?  
> ありがたい ございます！

The Sun was rising in the sky, lighting warm colours in the forest. Orange's, Yellow's, Red's, Violet's and Blue's swirled in the sky, like a painting with soft strokes forming a perfect canvas. The fog filled the trees giving a cold breeze in the wind as Stiles stood calmly, crossing his arms as he rubbed on his tattoo while watching the two foxes prance around the new scenery. Strangely the scenery changes but never the two foxes, always playing with each other or when sometimes he would get angry their eyes would shine a Violet-red or Frosty blue.

Sighing he tilts his head back to allow the warm rays of the sun fall on his skin, sometimes it's times like these he appreciates the quiet morning's he has without the troublesome pack and enemies coming his way. Sort of like meditating each morning once he stares at the horizon, wearing comfortable clothes to accompany him. "What are you? Are you something like the thing that shows how many powers I've unlocked or something?" he asked them but it felt useless since of course none of them could answer back. "What am I even doing? Talking to my arm, great...I'm going insane aren't I?" he scoffs, shaking his head at the same time.

Derek saw his mate standing outside in the cold morning breeze, staring at pretty much nothing. He leaned on the door frame, arms crossed seeing his distressed mate. Thinking about what's been going on since he had woken up a month ago.  _He can't keep stressing himself, even though we need his guidance every now and then sometimes my fox needs to learn where to stop._  Derek sighed silently, flashing back to all week since they've been searching about this new enemy. He stood up, walking down the step of the porch as he treaded the slight dewy grass from the morning. He stood beside his mate who immediately recognised him and leaned his head on his chest making Derek automatically wrap his arm around his shoulder.

They stayed like so, the silence a nostalgic feeling upon both of their minds. Stiles tilted his head to give Derek's chest a peck and one on his cheek. "What are you doing up so early? Did I wake you up?" Derek scowled, eyebrows furrowing annoyed. "Just that waking up to find out your mate out of bed almost every morning for a week that I can't even enjoy one moment in bed with him." Stiles's eyes widened, realising how bad he's treated his mate. He hasn't really payed attention to his needs like how he has. "Hey! Stop scowling you big Sourwolf. You are going back to how you started out...oh no wait that's how you are right now. "I'll rip your throat out . . . with my teeth," Stiles made his best impression of Derek. Complete with the glare and the scowl. "I don't speak like that!" he protested, spluttering indignantly. Denying that he had ever done before but when his mate was doing those expressions of his, he found it adorable.

"Yes you do! ' **Stiles, shut up.** ,' ' **Stiles get down from there.** ', ' **Stiles we have no more eggs.** ", Stiles continued mocking Derek, deepening his scowl further. "' **Stiles, we're gonna be late.** ,' ' **Stiles suck my—oomph**!" Derek covered his mouth with his hands "Shut up!".

Stiles chuckled, "See! You're doing it right now!" Derek scowled as Stiles continued as so, taking a step away to show him even with all the body. He really has that down, even the Derek Hale eyebrow language. It's silent but deadly. "' **I'm the Alpha.** ', ' **I'm the Alpha,** '  _'_ **Stiles, you're doing it wrong.** ', ' **Stiles, could you stop for a moment.** ' ' **B-** mmmph." Derek pulled his waist to smash his lips upon his, biting gently on his bottom lip for entrance. Stiles moaned which allowed Derek to gladly enter, rolling his tongue with his in pleasure. Both of them moving in tandem, lips and bodies in sync. It's like they were meant for each other, their bodies moving as one. Sometimes they truly deserved a more relaxed life but when would that happen? Always there's going to be something to prevent them from earning any peace in this cruel world.

Derek licked his lips as he bit his lip once more before leaving one last kiss on the swollen kissed lips of his fox. Stiles's eyes fluttered open to find those hazel green orbs that he loved, realising a small ring of gold mixed with the green's and brown's that make them special. "Do you know how much I love you?" Derek smiled, happy that his mate is at least relaxed for now. Everyone knows that once they're what Deaton once called "Regression to the mean." Saying that No matter how bad things get, or how good, it will always go back to the middle.

"Did you know sometimes you flex your butt? It so sexy that when I see you do so, I can't help but get turned on." Stiles whispered sensually into Derek's ear, dropping his hands upon Derek's muscled ass. Derek growled in agreement, his wolf glad he like his figure. Already his wolf wanting to shift to show off to his mate, chest puffing out proudly. Stiles understands how terrible he's treated his mate and a small break in his research couldn't hurt, his Fox also needs a break. It has been going a little desperate to be around its Mate, always whining and pleading for both of them to go to their mate.

As they kissed Stiles felt a flurry arousal and electricity upon Derek's touch on his lower back, his eyes getting a dangerously dilated stage. Alright, if that's how he wants to play so could he. Stiles smirked at his thoughts, perhaps a little teasing would do him so good to that wolfs head. "Hey, Derek?" He softly whispered, starring deeply into his eyes so he would be believable to him. "Yes Stiles?" Derek's eyes were a bright red as he saw his mates expression.

Stiles gently rose his arms to lie them besides Derek's neck and shoulders, closing the space between them with his hips even if it was already impossible of the already tight space. As he threaded his long fingers through Derek's dark raven black hair, soft at the touch, he tugged slightly taking a groan out of Derek's lips. Just as Derek was about to react, Stiles had slipped from his grasp. Teasing him as he softly shook his hips while walking back to the pack house. Already unzipping the comfortable baggy sweater and tugging down his trousers, showing his pale, freckled hips to his sight. Derek slowly rolled his eyes as he growled playfully in his direction, knowing just now what his mate was doing for him.

Appreciating what that he's taken into consideration of how oblivious he's been about him. Not to be complaining or anything, just that his wolf has been restless this past week. Something stirring him up but not in a good way but in a defensive particular way. Derek jogging up to wrap his arms around his waist just as Stiles instinctively wrapped his legs around Derek's hips, perching himself higher upon Derek's shoulders. Wanting to see how his mate looked from above, a different perspective from before since obviously he was smaller than Derek. He's just waiting for his growth spurt and then everybody will be sorry to him from all the times he was underestimated in his younger years. Derek shutting the door behind him as they headed to their bedroom to have the best make up sex ever.

After having a beautiful time, he woke after a few hours. Stiles blinked sleepily as he woke to the sunlight shining into the bedroom through the curtains, brighter than when he had woken up earlier. He stretched his body, his spine giving a satisfied crack, before he rolled onto his side.

He was surprised to see his wolf still sound asleep in the bed. He was usually the first one awake and already on his morning run but after this morning's incident he kind of forgot. Since Derek was asleep, Stiles took the time to adore the features of Derek's face. He loved the way he looked more relaxed when he was sleeping and the slight curve of his lips. He lightly stroked his finger down the side of Derek's cheek, smiling lovingly at the way his lips curved more and the feel of his stubble. Derek made a small movement in his position that caused the sheet to slip down. The action caught Stiles's attention and he trailed his eyes down Derek's toned front. There was a tent in the sheet and Stiles smirked. With the idea of how to wake his lover, he moved carefully down the bed.

He removed the sheet and placed a feather like kiss to his hipbone. He kept his eyes on Derek's face to make sure his mate didn't wake up from his slumber as he took the hardening flesh in his hand. Derek whimpered low in his throat at the warm hand that was now wrapped around him. His eyes fluttered under his eyelids but remained asleep. Stiles lowered his lips to the tip of Derek's dick and swiped his tongue over the slit. He held back his moan at the taste of his mates pre-come. He worked his hand up and down the shaft while he kitten licked at the tip.

Being confident that Derek wasn't waking up, yet, he engulfed Derek's member. He moved his head up and down the shaft, letting his tongue trail along the vein every time he moved back up. Derek's hips jerked up, momentarily choking his boyfriend. His lips parted to allow the moans to come out and float into the air. Stiles, now wanting to wake his boyfriend, sucked harder. He ran his fingers up and down the muscular thighs, feeling them tense under his touch. Derek opened his eyes slowly to gaze down at the man he loved. He moaned as he watched the way Stiles's lips stretched over the width of his dick. He tossed his head back while tangling a hand in Stiles's soft locks, realising how long it has grown these past few weeks. His stomach tightened and he tugged gently at Stiles's hair to warn him that he was close. Stiles, understanding the warning, bobbed his head faster. He constricted his hold at the base of Derek's member and lapped at only the tip.

Derek snapped his hips up and came with a small cry. The stimulation being applied to his dick didn't stop until Stiles slurped up the last of his come. He opened his arms for his lover. Stiles happily crawled up the body of the alpha and rested his forehead against Derek's, dropping a kiss to his mouth. "Good morning." Wrapping his arms firmly around the man, he smiled sweetly. "I should sleep in more often. Good morning to you, too, baby." Stiles chuckle at that, smiling at Derek's chest as he kept fluttering small kissing on his chest and neck. "Really?" Derek nodded as he pecked a kiss on Stiles's forehead. "Yeah, We should do this more often." Stiles hummed, laughing a little at his antics. "Oh yeah? Well I'll definitely make sure I do this more often." Derek smiling brightly as he gave a deep laugh, not just a small laugh but a laugh in where his face lightens up. Every day Stiles feels like he falls even more in love when these moments happen. Sometimes it's times like these he appreciates the quiet morning's he has without the troublesome pack-"Mom, could you make breakfast?-Stop it Isaac, they're having some alone time together after a stressful week. We can wait until they're done"

If  judging by his enhanced hearing that would've been Isaac and Jackson, discussing once more for the position of being the golden pup, you know sometimes he wonders how in Hades was it possible that Jackson is such a little kid at heart. Well, at least he's not  **literally** a little kid...or that would be quite a problem. After Stiles's groans in exhaustion, he gets up to have a nice shower before making breakfast for his hungry pups and other pack members included. Derek sighed, when were they every going to have any time alone? And that could be answered with... ** _since they have kids_** , metaphorically speaking. Anyway, today was going to be another long day.

Meanwhile on the other side of Beacon Hills, our certain Elemental was getting prepared for what is to come. He walked through the forest, leaves and branches blocking his path. A summers breeze flew by, chilling his body in a deep way. His chocolate wavy brown hair whipped in his steps, emerald green eyes flicking cautiously around him, his tall intimidating figure passed through the trees swiftly as if he were expecting everything around him to be lower than him. He has something special for his little kit, a little surprise that he might just be grateful he's giving him one at least.

Entering upon a dirt path, littered with beautiful pebbles and flowers that led into a huge mansion. As he reached on top of the extravagant porch, one were people could relax in with such comforts. He had pushed the tall doors to find everything inside to be filthy, filled with cobwebs from old age and misused by others. He lifted his hand to his side as he gently snapped his finger as it gave a strong echo around the house, magic filling the room as everything strangely came to place, the house beginning to repair itself without anyone breaking a single sweat. A dark, deep voice echoed in the mansion, "Ah, how good it is to be back after so long, I wonder if a little visit is in order?" He said with such pride, an abysmal of delight laced his voice, an arousing voice to be heard among others but with such dark feeling. As he chuckled darkly he just thought of said Kit and after just leaning a little he had turned into this thick, dark cloud of black smoke. It flew in the wind as it traveled south of the city to the pack's house. Just as he had come to pass, all animals had silenced do to the frightening feeling around them.

Stiles had just done everything possible to try to comprehend what the tattoo was, it just didn't come to his mind on what it truly meant but as every stressing hour Grace had seen his nephew and she had grown worried but filled with hesitation if he should tell him about everything except in her mind and soul she wanted to make herself believe that this wasn't happening and that he and she would have a normal life. Stiles's frustrated had growled and quickly stood up from his desk chair to angrily step outside his room to try to release some of his frustration, as he walked past the pack in the living room he didn't notice the worried glances thrown to him.

All the pack had heard was a slam of a door and steps of their pack mom on the stone pathway as he walked to the trees and grass. Derek and Grace sighing at the same time had looked at each other, seeing the worryingly gaze upon their eyes. Grace lifted her hand to stop him from her crossed arms as she was leaning upon the wall, perching herself to straighten back up. "I do it, he needs to kool down and only person to be able to withstand such magik vould be me." Derek was hesitant but as he felt a hand upon his shoulder, turning his head to see Laura's head shake he had understood. Even if he still had a rusty relationship with Stiles's aunt, Grace still had an excellent point. No one would be able to withstand any of his magic attacks except her.

Nodding he relax back on the sofa, threading his finger in his hair as he gently tugged it just like Stiles's does but the problem is that only  **he** can do it like he does. It always relaxed him when he couldn't alone, but realising how much his mate is worried and frustrated with protecting his pack and figuring out what everything means at this point, it's understandable because that's how he had felt when he was in New York. Even though his methods of releasing stress was different and disgusting after understanding his mistakes and actually knowing the truth of what had happened and someone had came to help him return to his senses and think of what would happen if he didn't snap out of the stupidity he was in...he would definitely be dead by now which by the way is so grateful that the person who had help was his own mate to be.

Stiles paced outside in the cold air, rage filled him as well as this mixture of anxiety and frustration. He let out a growl when he heard footsteps behind him, quickly he shone his eyes a vibrant violet-reddish blue as he took his sharp claws out. Grażyna just chuckled, recalling her memory of when Claudia did the same thing when someone had snuck up on her. A small sad smile drawn on her face, dismissing the thought as she cleared her throat. "I see someone is not in good mood, What's wrong Mieczysław? Usually you're so calm, what has gotten you stirred up? If that is how you call it...still have problems with the language." Stiles softly retracts his claws and eyes to normal as he sighed, "No Ciocia, you said it correctly. It's just because I just don't understand anything anymore...I had everything under control. All the thoughts of mostly  **every**  supernatural creature and supplements but once I had gotten these powers out of nowhere I just got confused again. Everything had fallen apart, everything I had worked on to comprehend and understand just shattered. Now I'm back again in the blue. I just want to know what the bloody hell is going on again! You know? I want to be able to understand everything once more, organise all my thoughts once more before anything happens anymore." He gently sighed shoulders falling, surrendering into his exhaustion.

"Oh Bratanek, it's not about knowing or understanding everything!  _Nawet jeśli wiesz wszystko, co wtedy? Będziesz mieć wszystko na uwadze, ale co dobrego zrobisz, gdy masz rodzinę, dziecko? Książki i wiedza nie powiedzą ani nie przygotują się na przyszłość! Będzie tylko informować o niektórych rzeczach, ale nigdy o przyszłości. Rozumiesz, kiedy przyjdzie czas._ " Stiles surprisingly understood everything even if never in his life had he learned the language. " _Masz rację. Kiedy nadejdzie czas_...what-" Grace's chuckle interrupted him as she smiled, "It is normal for you to know many languages. It komes with being elemental and warlock." Stiles hummed, eyes widening as his eyebrows raised a bit in astonishment.

Just as he was about to say something, Grace lifted a finger upon her lips to silence him. As he saw her he too had silenced to hear around them and the woods, what he didn't like was the dangerously silence around them. Not liking that sign one bit. He pointed to the pack house just a few footsteps away but that's when he heard it. Something like a swooshing noise, like if it were wind but not regular wind...no, something dark make his body tense in a way he felt the night he had fallen unconscious. It was him, and both of them knew it. They both ran at the same time to the pack house, Stiles speeding up faster than his aunt. He had slammed the door as the whole pack turned to see both of them, smell the anger mixed with the fear in the air.

"He's here." Grace walked to Laura who saw her eyes filled with fear, knowing how hard it was for her to at least help her get back to normal but she believes that he might just break her once more, she spread her arms wide as Grace just lunged herself onto her as she started to relax in her embrace. Stiles went to his mate, needing someone to touch him and for some reason Derek had understood him and directly went to him. Tightening his hold on Stiles once he had embraced him in his arms, feeling the tension and fear coming in waves on him. Stiles wouldn't admit it but he is terrified, knowing of what he had done to him had affected his pups and pack made a huge mess...he didn't want to know if anything else would happen to him or the pack. He softly whimpered in Derek's chest, not wanting anyone but him to hear his fear. They could hear his racing heartbeat but never hear his whimper or silent pleads of comfort in front of them. Knowing that right now they are in need of a leader not a pathetic, whimpering fox.

"Who's here Stiles?" Peter asked as he stood up from his place on the sofa, placing a hand on the fox's shoulder. This time Grace had answer the best she could, fearing if she said too much he would come back for her. " **He**. He's here, Caedmon. He's bloody here." Grace whimpered in Laura's arms, fear coming in waves to all the pack. "Ah, that  **he**. Well, we have an enemy to speak with, Anyone up for a little fight?" Derek sighed, pointing at his Uncle before him. "No Violence, strictly upon Stiles's rules but we want an explanation first then if needed...we fight." Peter rolled his eyes but he was not the only one, some pups rolled their eyes too. "You see Nephew. I know, violence won't solve anything...But it sure makes me feel good. A little punch to the face?-" Derek's eye furrowed, growling at his question. "Just a little? Alright, alright no punching anyone. Sometimes you ruin the fun for me. " Stiles scoffed but before he was about say something a cruel and foul voice resounded in his ears seemed to affect him more than he wanted.

"Ah, well what do we have here? A pack I see, why don't you come out Stiles's? So we can have a  **proper**  introduction? Hmm, what do you say  _Kit_?" Stiles's growled, no one except his mother or aunt can call him so. He walked out of the house with the pack behind him, following his footsteps. Just as he came outside he found himself in front of this deep, black smoke. Swishing in the breeze as if it had a mind of its own, a figure starting to appear in such smoke but still no specific characteristics to identify him. The figure it seemed to be tall, its poise filled with pride as if nothing can put him down. Just as if was about to speak, the dark cloud of a face turned upon Grace's arrival. "Well, well, well. Who do we have with us? It is nice for you to join us Grażnya, or should I say Grace? If that is what I believe they call you that. Oh, I have the best phrase to start us with. How wonderful for you to grace us with your presence, Grace." The smoke bellowed in this deep, cruel laughter. Nothing will give him such chills upon his spine when hearing the voice speak, hating every bit of it in his entire being.

"Oh come on everyone, that one was a good one! Can't believe you people have no sense of humour." The voice scoffed annoyed of such matters. "Oh we have a sense of humour, just not the same one as you do... ** _Caedmon_**." The smoke apart hidden eyes glowed in fury, it orange colour burning with flames brighter than the darkness, giving the only light source in the smoke as Stiles responded to his antics, growling. Sick and tired of this person by the minute but he had to wait first.

They had to have a little chat first, some explanation if you will. "How do you know that  ** _Fox_**?" The smoke roared in anger, it moved so swiftly as a cheetah, so quickly that right upon blinking he had arrived so close to Stiles's face in a matter of seconds. Stiles breath hitched just as his heart beaten faster than before, fear catching up to him but not this time. Caedmon inhaled deeply to calm his fury, trying to be etiquette with the fox. "I have not come here for a fight,  **that** is for the future. I only wish to set things straight before we do that, well...unless it is already known to the pack of such events. Anyway, I have to say...what a pleasant surprise you're even awake. If I recall I had you somewhere where I could call it being somnolent. In my case, you would've had to be already dead unless...that ludicrous witch must have done something. Giving the circumstances, I'll have to deal with both of you once more. Nevertheless I should make this clear, You do know of our supposedly ' _prophecy_ ' of ours? To see if my little kit had caught up with me." Stiles softly growled, not just a normal growl, a furious growl. He's not liking this one bit and he's not the only one. The pack sure was furious, not liking the close proximity between their Pack mom and enemy.

His fangs nipped at his bottom lip, taking a step further as to challenge him just as Caedmon appeared next to his right, being face to face that both their growls got a little loud. "I'm sorry while you were talking I was trying to figure where the hell you got the idea I cared. Of course I know about it, just as I know the true past about you and your brother's misunderstanding." Caedmon roared loudly in his face. "You know nothing of such, what he had done is something unforgivable. This is just a little warning of mine, McCall-Hale Pack!  ** _'The black night will burn. In the empire of the west, a dark elemental will be forsaken. The feuds of the past may be broken from the path of the light or dark. The dragon foretells peace. A time of peace will end, when such awaits from one that lead a pack and the other leads an army. Shall fate be kind to one another?'_** Oh, I really hope you die in hell Galahad's chosen one. I will see to it that you fail, just wait and see of what consequences you'll have for angering me. May death await you all pack of mutts." Just as quickly he had vanished into thin air, leaving a very tensed pack among them.

Stiles howled in rage, feeling as if he wants to punch someone. "I  **hate** that guy, no. I  **despise**  him. When am I ever going to kill him?" Derek walked up to his mate to calm him down, knowing how aggressive he might get if he continued on. "Sometimes I wish that guy would just rot in hell." Stiles sighed in his mate's embrace, it was nice to have a decent hug after  **that** moment. " I really hope you're foxes are all there after this situation." Grace whispered under her breath but Stiles had heard her perfectly clear, just like all the others. "What foxes? What are you talking about?" Ethan asked while looking as if he were scared after what just happened. "Um, just that Stiles's tattoo has to do with powerz, it is a way of showing how many powers you have unlocked already. I truly hope you have at least three or four in it. That would help us so much." Stiles's eyes widened like never before, can't believe that this morning he had been right.

You know, sometimes he wonders if his subconscious is actually trying to make fun of him as he tries to figure out almost everything in his conscious state. "Why didn't you tell us any of this? It would've definitely helped me! I was in a place of  **frustration** mixed with  **anger**  and that does not go well!" Scott nodded, already knowing that experience long ago. "What about you Mom? You haven't even told us half of the things you know at this moment, when the rest of us really need to know." Said Jackson, frowning in his direction.  _He definitely has a point, not going to deny that._ Thought Stiles as he agreed, eyebrows raising a bit as his lips had puffed downwards while he leaned a bit forward. "Oh... I didn't tell you.... Then it must be none of your business when my mind was crazy. I said that right no?" Stiles nodded at Grace's answer but still a little wary of her aunt, knowing that his visit might have affected her even worse than he did.  "Come on, off to bed everyone. Today was a stressful day and we need to rest while we prepare for our next move." Everyone, meaning the pups groaned but when seeing his strict face they decided to not attempt to challenge his order. As he saw the rising discussion between all the pack members and pups he thought of what he would do next.  _I don't think I'll learn anything if I don't try to do something about it on my own..._


	8. House Arrest or not?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't want to put summaries at the moment since I won't spoil anything and I want to try something new at the moment. THANK YOU, ANYWHO...ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!!

After such event had passed, Spring break was already over and the finals were catching up to them. It was almost time for their Senior year graduation but before accomplishing any of that they had to go through the stressful weeks of school during finals. Hopefully Caedmon wouldn't attack them by then, even if they might be wrong. All these past weeks of homework to catch up on was very tiring, especially to Stiles and part of the adults that helped the majority of the pups projects and homework's from school.

Meanwhile the pack had all their attention on their responsibilities, someone was busy preparing for something that might cause a rift between the pack members. Caedmon has been working on his home, a little safe haven for supernatural rouges. Little do they know they might be working for him in a future war. He was in his study, figuring out what had happened a few months ago. He sat upon his desk, pondering over such event that had passed. Leaning over the table to rest his chin on his knuckles, closing his eyes while he thought of how he felt near the kit. As he flashes back to some moments, he felt his power surge. While being near the fox made his thoughts wary, as he felt the fox's power strengthen. He felt at that moment that Stiles's powers were growing, helping the fox accomplish his destiny.  _That witch has been helping him all along, I knew I had to get rid of her when I had the chance. I'm glad he hasn't even discovered all his potential. Now...where was I?_  Caedmon began to think of the perfect plan for his little kit, something that will help him gain more upon his favour. A little surprise for the kit's pack.

Stiles treaded upon the dewy afternoon grass barefoot, liking the feel of the warm grass on the palms of his feet. Relaxing after such stressful weeks, meanwhile doing all the tough projects and work from school he was also working hard on his powers. His aunt Grace was very proud of him, earning his four foxes besides his original fox. His normal bright red fox with violet-red eyes as well as his sarcastic attitude then came his second one which was his water fox whose deep white fur mixed with these stripes upon his face and body that controls all the water and the bright dark blue eyes that shone with him as well as his shyness personality, thirdly was his fire fox whose flaming amber fur glowed in the dark as for his fiery rich orange eyes shone with him including the hardheaded attitude with a hint of anger, fourthly was his earth fox whose fur was a muddy brown filled with these beautiful flowers and the greenest leaves that changed each day as for her emerald green eyes that reflected upon the sunlight that brightens the day alongside the kind personality with him, lastly was his wind fox whose fluffy grey fur and stormy grey eyes made him look fiercer than what you'd expect especially his attitude that was very aggressive.

At the moment he was working for his sun fox which Grace told him that it would guide him in dark places, as for that she's been telling him a lot more information of his ancestor. She said that if he had achieved all his foxes that he could gain even more of the rarest kind ever, knowing that he would become very powerful but right now it was baby steps. He had only begun for a few weeks since he was not even close to getting all his foxes at once, it was impossible unless you were near death or something like that had she told him. He wasn't really paying attention recently since his foxes and him have had a bad feeling and he didn't like that feeling at all.

He stood in the afternoon sun, bathing in the sunlight that was soon to fall dark. He let his head fall back, allowing the sun to hit his neck and shoulders as he rubbed softly on his skin. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the moment, savouring the last of the light before sundown. As he moved his head slightly he caught the reflection of light on his right hand, his wedding ring shining brightly in the sun. He brought his head back up to look downwards towards his right hand, his left hand gripping the ring. A smile breaking on his lips, a sense of comfort and nostalgia filed his body. He remembers the moment he was so bewildered when Derek had asked him, if someone were to tell his past self of Derek's proposal at his age his younger self would tell you that you're insane but now that he thinks about it...he really wouldn't believe it either.

He loves how the ring looked on him, the design was just absolutely beautiful. There were a wolf and a fox curling around each other holding a triskelion shape of a diamond, it's colour changes with his mood which he had asked Derek how that could happen when he had said that his Aunt had helped him with that. In the end, it was all worth it but as he thought about it, they hadn't even thought of when the marriage would happen or if they wanted to have it as a WereFox's traditional wedding or a Werewolf's wedding. It was all so complicated trying to make a perfect wedding but he shook his head dismissing the thought since at the moment they needed to take care of a certain person before they would even think of getting married at the moment. Still not liking that even his ring had shone a dark blue from his nervousness and uneasiness.

As he kept staring at his ring that he didn't notice a van stopped in front of his house, parking right in front of the end of the pavement into the forest floor.  _What is van doing here at his hour and place?_ He thought as he began to walk slowly, wary of the people that might be there. Since he was so since he was far too in his thoughts, he hadn't heard its motor or heartbeats of the people inside. Just when he was about to take his claws out that's when a teenage boy had jumped out of the car, his last suspicious thoughts went away. The boys looked quite handsome for his age, Sandy blonde hair with these hazel-blue unique eyes as well as his tall toned figure that complimented his face. He looked like he was confused and afraid so he refrained from taking his claws out on an innocent boy.

The tall young boy's stride faltered a bit when he caught his gaze, a wave of anxiousness reached Stiles's nose so he drew a smile on his face to comfort the poor lad. Stiles's met with his footsteps to stand right in front him, indeed was the boy taller than him for a few inches. "Hello, How may I help you? Why are you all the way out here? Are you lost?" He asked with a soft voice, his pack mom instincts overtaking him as he worried over the teenager. The boy nervously looked to the ground as he rocked himself on the balls of his feet. "Um...I had to get to the highway but I must have taken a wrong turn and then I ended up here. In the woods...alone...in the cold with no help until I saw your house. Would you mind helping me find my way? Could you give me some directions to find my way?" Stiles sighed a the boy.  _Poor thing, he got lost and doesn't know where to go._

He thought but his foxes were warning him to not trust this boy giving him a growing headache, after having so many voices in his head it grew up to be a little annoying, he shut them out by smiling. "No problem, Are you here to visit someone in specific or are you passing through?" Stiles asked, awaiting for the boy's response. The boy nodded, sighing in relief for his response. "Yeah...visiting my grandmother. She's gotten sick recently and I want to be there for her." Stiles frowns when he heard a skip from the boy's heartbeat but it faltered when he saw the hurtful look on his face like if he were to cry. He nodded, feeling guilty for making the boy sad. "Sure honey, got something to write it down? I can show you the way if you want? I'm kind of in a hurry since I got to feed my family now that I think about it." Stiles's frowned as he raised his hand to cover his pink lips while he looked down thinking about what to make for dinner. The boy nodded while smiling this time, pointing to his van. "I'll get it, I've got a map in the van. I think I have a notebook with a pen. Be right back." He jogged back to his van while Stiles's stood there, waiting for him to return.

Stiles's who was staring to get worried and restless by the second hastily followed. When he came to the back of the van the boy was already inside looking through his stuff as he heard stuff being moved and shuffled around. "Have you found it yet?" Stiles crossed his arms as he leaned to the van, looking at how the teenager moved around everything. His fingers were tapping his arm as he nervously waited for the boy, the cold breeze filling his body from the thin clothing he wore this morning. "Hey, Do you mind coming into the van and help me find it. I think I have it here somewhere...the map must be in one of these boxes. Could you light the van with that flashlight on the floor next to by foot?" Stiles nodded, walking to the edge as he pulled himself into the van by the edge. Cold metal on his fingertips as he pushed his knees on the floor of the van. Grabbing the bright red flashlight with apparently this type of stamp of this symbol, it looked like he had seen it somewhere but he can't remember. "Where do you want me?" He asked, shuffling by his knees from behind him. This was getting stranger and stranger by the moment but he ignored it as he shuffled to move closer to him, ignoring the voices of his foxes warnings as he continued to move closer.

He just wanted to help the young boy to go with his grandmother, realising that he doesn't even know the name of the boy he asked. "By the way, What is your name? You haven't mentioned it at all this time." The boy sighed, turning around to met Stiles's gaze. The boy's eyes shine this turquoise green, a smirk drew on his face. "You really don't need to know that..." His smile filled this dangerously row of shark-like teeth, sharper than he had seen them before. When Stiles was about to open his mouth to say something he felt a sharp pain on his head as he fell unconscious on the cold metal floor of the van. "Stupid fox, When will they learn to trust their instincts when needed?" He chuckled darkly, moving to tie the fox's hands and feet as well as taping his mouth shut while putting a dark bag over his head. Just as he took out a syringe filled of this strange consistency, glowing this bright violet. He pressed he needle to his neck as the fox started to shaking in pain. Leaving Stiles's in all this pain, he went outside from the back and shut the back doors. Saying profanities under his breath as to why he was tasked upon this.

After a long while Stiles was coming to his senses, groaning in pain of being in such an uncomfortable position for so long. His head hurt just as badly as his neck did, he tried to move but had realised two things. One: He couldn't see anything which mean either he had a bag on his head or the van was very dark. Two: His feet and hands were tied together with a heavy chain as well as his mouth taped shut which he rolled his eyes. Ironically they had to  **try** shutting him up when he was he most talkative person in the planet but many had very hard problems trying to ignore him after a long struggle at that, even his own fiancé had problems by the way. He like the thought of that,   ** _fiancé_** , he hadn't really thought about it that way. A tear had slipped but he attempted to wipe it away because at this time he really needed to go back to his training mode, like he was taught.  **Never**  show ah emotion to your enemy or opponent.  _God!, I knew I should've listened to my foxes. They were right._ He thought as his foxes snickered smugly as he just sighed at their behaviour.  _Yeah, yeah, you guys were right. Now all I have to do is break these chains and get out of here._ He pushed himself from the floor to fall back on it as he felt weak and nauseous, he lied back down as he closed his eyes trying to calm the pain and nausea away.

He tried to move his head once more as he was alarmed by a sharp pain in the back of his head and when he searched for the source of the pain he felt something wet. When he moved his head on the back of his neck, rubbing the slowly healing wound he let out a soft hiss of pain and anger. Pissed off that they had hurt him and done something to his healing, it must be a drug that might of weakened him. He started to feel worried of his pack, they must've already known by now. Derek will be very pissed and hurt but truly he hopes he finds him before he is in need of escaping himself. He concentrated on his hearing to hear the van still moving but suddenly it had stopped, breaks sounding strong in his ears. He heard footsteps outside on this gravel road, pebbles moving with the feet. A steady heartbeat accompanies the footsteps outside.

He heard the person open the doors, reaching inside to pull his feet towards the figure. He stood still, acting like he was still unconscious. He could try to knock out the person and make a run for it but the person had made it difficult since he had perched him on this strong shoulder and from the musky scent it wasn't a woman. He started moving as if he had just woken up, wriggling around in the man's hold. Struggling in his grip as the man's hold on him grew tighter. He tried again but the man had growled and that had caused him to stop, this was no normal human abduction. It was a supernatural kind, he growled in his head trying to come up with another plan. He smell the air to find himself still on the forest, trees giving part of the clue. As he took another sniff he smell salt water from the person carrying him, strange scent it was so he smelled again. He found out that this was not his pack's property. This was someone else's, he tried wiggling once more but the same voice he heard of the teenager resounding in his ears made him question what was going on. " **Stop it mutt** , it's enough that I have to carry you but it's enough already that I have to smell you and have your scent all over me."

He heard another female voice farther away, more softer and finer than the guy carrying him. "Stop complaining Ryan and bring him inside, the boss needs him alive. Not dead." She had crossed her arm impatiently, waiting as he rolled his eyes and continued to enter the mansion. "Fine, but I still hate his scent on me." He growled as hefted him up again on his shoulder from slipping away. As he waited for the guy to put him down, he rolled his eyes for his exaggeration from his scent.  _Ryan, was he? I knew something bad was with him but my stupid pack mom instincts_ ** _had_** _to take over, didn't they?_ His foxes growled in his mind, proving his point further. He doesn't smell that bad, or does he? Hearing the guy walk down these stairs to some kind of basement he thinks when suddenly a sound of a cage door was being opened when he was thrown on the ground. Painfully he groans, growling a the guy's direction. He also heard the footsteps of the woman before approach his face, she crouching down to remove said bag on his head. Not wanting the woman touching him, he moved away from her grip. "You're still in Beacon Hills if you're wondering. I'm just trying to help." She whispered to him, reaching once more to take off the bag as Stiles's hesitated trusting her but allowed him to do so. "I'm going upstairs to tell the boss that we have him." She nodded at him as he sighed, going upstairs to tell the boss.

Stiles's glared hesitant at the woman who stood up to grab this box, bringing back to make him scoot away. She just raised her hands as if to show she's not going to harm him. "It's just a first aid kit, going to clean your wounds. You're bleeding pretty bad." She tried once more and he allowed her to put the hydrogen peroxide to clean his wounds, he didn't even wince at all. Not even one sound at all, turning to the wall in front of his as he waited for her to finish. Staring at it with a diligent gaze, not moving a muscle. He's not going to allow the pleasure of pleasing the "Boss" or anyone by the fact of showing any pain. He's a warrior, a soldier who needs not to show any signs of pain. Back to the Assassin he was before, it was actually true. He remembered his father warning him that he started to get softer when he became a pack mom so he had to watch out and because of that he got himself caught by a freaking teenager, a  **teenager** for fucks sakes.

The pack made him softer but not his time. She stared at the teenager, soon to be man in front of him. His dark chocolate brown hair that has been growing a lot longer from the looks of it, whiskey brown eyes glaring at the wall behind her, jaw clenched in anger as she looked at his mole dotted face, flicking her gaze over his figure to say she was impressed was an understatement. He was good looking, amazing toned figure but a sense of comfort in it. She felt like he could be trusted and not like when she was around her boss. "You look kind of tense. Does it hurt? I'm trying to be as gentle as I can but it can get infected if you don't let me see it completely...-" She tried to wait if he would move but he didn't. Sighing she finished off cleaning his wound and other scrapes he had but he wouldn't show any cooperation. "-Look, I'm just trying to help. If you don't want any that's fine but at least from the rest of us the kindest person here is me and that's all you're going to get. Either you help me to help you or I'm gone." Stiles's unclenched his jaw and turned to meet her eyes. For the first time actually seeing her completely.

She was in fact beautiful. Long dark raven black hair that fell into waves, deep blue eyes but strangely one had turned this pink, freckles littered her cheeks as her soft pixie features complimented her face, she had some strong toned muscles but not too much, her height looked around close to Allison's and Kira's. What caught his attention was the long scar on her shoulder going down to her chest. He returned his gaze to the wall as he asked her some questions, voice deep and intimidating. "Where am I? Who are you and why does this so called boss of yours need me?" Gaze hardening when she hesitated in answering, her fingers twitching. She let out a breath she had held inside, her voice a little shaken up after that. His voice was much more intimidating than she thought but his presence was still assuring. "Your still in Beacon Hills but on the south border if I remember correctly, I'm Caroline and I'm really not sure I'm supposed to say. I don't know why the boss brought you here but he probably has his reasons. I've been stuck here for a while and I wished to escape but I'm afraid of the boss doing something to me. Haven't seen my family in a long time, besides...what difference does it make if I escape? I'm still going to be caught all over again and I don't think they're still alive." She sighed, her eyes showing this painful feeling behind it. As if she was grieving from her past. This caught his attention once more, turning to look at her realising that this girl is no over thirteen years old, maybe fifteen?

His hard gaze faltered but only for a moment as he realises that kids are really affecting him more than it should. Only for her he'd lower down his wall, he sighed. This was going to be harder than he realised, this just made it so much more complicated. Now he would have to save her as well, as for his own ass too. "If you want to get out of this unharmed, I recommend you to listen to the boss and his pair off idiot soldiers. Just keep quiet and try not to cause a lot of trouble. I'll be here if anything happens, but please trust me on this. You don't want to be killed by this man. I've seen it before, just...just keep yourself unharmed as best you can." Stiles's nodded, not really promising anything because he was known to piss off many of his enemies. She sighed in relief, worry still in her eyes. She stood up and cleaned off the dirt from her knees and hands from the floor. Closing the cage door as she suddenly turned off the lights, seeing her face that she was forced to do so.

Stiles breathed heavily as his anger grew, not liking that this certain boss person was keeping a poor girl prison forcefully.  _I_ ** _will_** _find a way out of here, even if it takes a while for me or the pack to find me a way out of this place._  He thought hard of what he would while he was stuck here, he tried to pull once more on the chains but his strength is still weakened. The part that made him mad was that his foxes hadn't even said a word, either they're still pissed at him or something the guy had put made then close off.

He thought about how worried the pack but most of all how the kindness the girl had given to him made him think twice about this place,  _Where was he? and who the hell is this boss person?_  
He remembered a quote his mother used to tell him from Aesop,  _"No act of kindness, however small, is ever wasted."_ He smiled, thanking internally to the young girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, just please don't hate me guys...this is all part of my plot. You will find out that it'll get better but then worse once more. I know it's very hard to cope with what Stiles is going through. I wanted to slap myself too but then I realised that that is what I wanted, it will help you guys dive deeper into the story. I hope you like this new character in the story, she does have quite a past but that will be mentioned further in the chapters but before I continue rambling I must say again, I'm terribly sorry for doing this. Hope you'll like the book in a way just I love writing it.   
> THANK YOU FOR READING!! LOVE YOU ALL!!  
> VOTE!!  
> COMMENT!!


	9. Talk with the Devil...

Stiles feels like he has been in a case where he is sort of meditating but at the same time holding his anger and fury from others. All the no good assholes who came downstairs to try to break him every time he felt just even more annoyed, he just stayed in the same spot. Never moving from where he sat, glaring at the wall in front of him. Even though he couldn't see in the dark with his normal human eyes that didn't mean he could see with his supernatural eyes. Like said, he felt like this whole time he felt like he was meditating in a weird sort of way. Always stiff, tense and jaw clenched in anger. The werefox didn't allow anyone of the men break him, always the guys ended up in pain and broken in some place when he was really pissed.

This time, the next person who tried to hurt him or weaken him he wanted to  **really**  rip someone's throat out. Every time after he was their punch bag for a moment before he almost killed them, Caroline would come downstairs to talk with him while she healed his wounds. She was worried every time when she would heal his wounds when he never flinched or winced at any pain. Stiles definitely feels like this has been going on for a week or so. Furious he broke the wooden chair beside him, which was technically his only table for the so called meal he got every time. As usual he would sit in the same spot and never move or eat. He was trained to not need anything for a while but still keep his strength to the maximum.

Stiles sat on the floor, leaning on the wall in the same position he has been for the entire time here, tilting his head at the door outside his "cage" while hearing footsteps and two to three heartbeats coming closer. He went back to his wall when the people had reached the door. Stiles shut his eyes when the door had opened, just as the light shone brightly. Blinding him for a moment as he blinked in the light, sometimes he forgot he was in the dark for how long he's been there that he had accustomed to the darkness. He hardened his glare when he heard Ryan and the two idiots who he had beaten the prior days. He called them idiot number one and idiot number two but more formally known as Twiddle-dum and Twiddle-dumber.

"Hello Mutt, hope you liked yesterday's beating because I sure did. I enjoy breaking your arm, as well as almost all your bones in your body." Ryan had stared at the fox, seeing his scarred body, clothes filled with blood and ripped that they almost could be falling as of now. Hair longer than before but darker than before, stubble already started to grow. A dark smirk shone on his lips as he opened the cage. He was mostly pissed every time he came down here, the fox would never move but he sure did pack a punch for his size. " **Mutt,** the boss wants a word with you. Maybe he finally wants to get rid of you, better yet  **kill**  you." Stiles wasn't even fazed by the words coming out of the idiots mouth, still glaring at the wall. Ryan rolled his eyes as he snapped to the two idiots beside him, telling them to get him and drag him with them. It was time for a little talk with their boss. The two boys cracked their knuckles as they approached him, grabbing his broken arm harshly causing a flurry of pain into his arm. He bit down on the pain as if it hadn't affected him the slightest bit, he was going to be strong and not let these three idiots get to him.

He felt himself being dragged up from the wooden stair to this strange living room area to walk passed the fire place to the left up the stoned staircase, pain firing up his ankles as it hit each time a new stair appeared. He thought the living room was a bit tacky, the colours didn't match the house for a bit. Everything seemed too bunched up together that it looked like a tornado might have passed through there, that caused his to chuckle silently. Making Twiddle-dumber grab his arm harder, making him bite his tongue causing him to feel the metallic taste from how he had just cut his tongue as he felt the blood in his mouth. He started to memorise the way from where he came from since the moment he went out of the basement to the first floor to see on his left was a white door, that's when he knew he had a chance to escape. As he memorised the way they had suddenly stopped in front of these tall mahogany doors that were higher than Ryan and Twiddle-dum and dumber.

Ryan knocked twice on the doors when suddenly they opened, creaking their way open to find a dark red study. It's walls this dark blood red, a panoramic window tall and wide were all this light came from the outside, a vintage wooden desk with all these intricate designs accompanied by this velvet red chair that was turned around to be looking trough the window, two seats beside the desk were place where Caroline and another particular woman sat among them, on the left side of the room a wall filled with books from the floor to the top of the ceiling just as the right side had the same, some intriguing paintings hung on some of the walls, on the left side wall to his back was a shelf filled with all the types of strong liquor as to the opposite side to the right was a tall mirror as if to look at their self. He rolled his eyes as he definitely guessed this was the  **boss's** study, realising after smelling the room to feel like the scent seems so familiar but where?

"Boss, we have him here. What do you need us to do?"he smirked evilly as he was about to say something else when this hand beside the chair facing the windows appeared, silencing the idiot in his place. Ryan looked downwards as if he had done something wrong or misbehaved, apologising quickly to the boss, whoever he was. "Sorry sir, I'll shut up now." Damn, who knew Ryan was such a submissive when it came to the boss. Now this person intrigued him even more but refraining of speaking he glared deeply at the chair's back, waiting for the man to turn around already. Just as he asked he was met with these emerald green eyes and its strong stare with it. His eyes flicked over the bosses figure, trying to memorise him completely if he needed to know that he would be in his upcoming list of  _recently acquired enemies_ or so he has come up with so far.

He looked from head to waist...since that is where mostly he could see so far because the desk covered most of the body anyway. His wavy dark chocolate brown hair which was styled, thick eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on his figure too, nose perfectly straight as if no one had even dared to break it, lips a red colour like anyone else's, chin so sharp it could cut glass, his arms and chest were really built and toned with muscles that he looked like he could break someone's neck in a matter of seconds, from what he saw what the guy was wear it wasn't really bad beside that he's wear a very fancy suit at a time like this. What is it with all these buff guys? He changed his view to the new woman in his sight, she looked like she was older than the boss. Blonde hair complimenting the bright blue eyes wise at that, makeup so beautifully put she looked like royalty, her figure was one to gaze at forever if it was not the fact that he was more into Sourwolf's meaning he's already has his fiancé thank you very much, attitude seemed a lot like Ryan of here.

He guessed either they might be siblings, she's his girlfriend and mate or she's just got a bad attitude. He rolled his eyes but softened the glare towards the boss when he caught the sight of his bicoloured eyed friend, sighing silently in relief when he saw she hasn't been harmed yet. Caroline gave a small smile towards him but quickly took it away just as fast as she had done, shifting her gaze towards the floor as she waited for the boss to speak. A dark but smooth voice was heard around the room powerfully, it seemed so familiar but he couldn't pin it down. "Well, what do we have here? I see we have our prisoner for the time being, I'm sure you e had a pleasant time here."  _Yeah, so pleasant that I wanted to break Twiddle-dum and Twiddle-dumber over here. They are truly idiots you know?_ He thought to himself, still glaring at the man. The two idiots hoisted him up to stand, as he was standing there Caroline winced at all his wounds and bloody-ripped clothing. She felt bad for the guy, he really didn't deserve this. Wanting to wait for the boss to tell them why he was here, she was eager to know why he was involved with the boss's time.

"Greet the Boss with respect, answer when talked to!" Ryan growled, pushing his tired body to the floor to bow down to the boss. "Calm down, Ryan. That isn't necessary just yet, you must remember that this poor kit doesn't even know us and isn't used to our customs. Well...he might know already who I am but he needs a little help with that." The boss smirked as did the blonde woman to his right, evilly smiling at Stiles. "As for you fox, you must be wondering who in gods name is this person? Why am I here? Or am I wrong fox?" He said it so causally that he definitely wanted to rip this person apart, he really was getting in his nerves. He breathed heavily, calming himself to control his anger. He'll take it all out when he rips his throat out, loving how he already tasted the blood from the guy.

He stared to smirk because last night his foxes had awoken, mad and angry that they were forced to be quiet and that they were drugged. One of his foxes, specifically speaking of his earth fox told him on the the certain flower used to weaken his foxes... ** _wolvesbane_**. They were all furious when everyone heard that they had done that to them. His foxes were  _really_ pissed off, pretty furious to sum it up. Yeah, they really wanted to know who in the right mind were so fucking idiotic to confront him when his foxes are really dangerous when mad. He nodded slowly, agreeing with the guy just this once. "Rather than this being by far the best thing and the worst thing to do at the moment is an understatement. It is finally glad to meet you in person  _Kit_ , hope you like this figure than my last one. I'd rather meet in person than like we did, it was really the best way to introduce myself. Let me formally introduce myself, my name is  ** _Caedmon Periculum_** , your ancestor's  _brother._ " As he repulsed saying the word brother was a difficulty but that didn't compare to the rage that was on the brink on exploding.

 _So this is what he_ ** _truly_** _looks like? I hate him even more than before._ Stiles's thought, anger pulsing through his veins. We might have a little surprise for him after all, smiling he began to chuckle. His chuckles turning into deep laughter, Caedmon glared at the boy furiously not expecting this reaction out of the fox. For the first time in weeks he talked, voice so low and deep causing everyone in the room to shiver in fear. Everyone besides Caedmon had thought the boy's innocent look made him look like nothing but when the sudden glare and dark voice resounded in their ear they thought otherwise. Actually cowering more in fear than with Caedmon, they bowed their heads except for Caroline who had grown attached to the fox. Wanting to be in his pack after he had told her of his pack weeks ago.

How his mate was kind but hardheaded, how his pups were these mischievous funny teenagers, how he had grown together with his family closer than before, how he missed them dearly but he knows they'll come for him or he would have to escape by himself since sometimes his pups were a little careless but just as oblivious as his mate. She loved the sound of being in her pack, to be cared after so long in this hell hole.  
Had already accustomed to his powerful voice, she had smiled to herself. Waiting to finally be out of this hell hole and be with her new Alpha, a werewolf herself in need of a real Alpha. " ** _You're Caedmon_**? I thought of something better than this, you really should've thought twice than try to capture a person like me. You don't even know half of the things I do and you're little helpers are already cowering in fear. You think you're so  **scary**  but you don't really know fear until you've met me. I'm giving you a chance to let me go before making things worse." Caedmon frowned, eyes lighting ablaze into these bright fiery orange. Anger flooding his body, wanting to kill his brother's descendant at the moment.

A crooked smile had drawn on his face, feeling like he actually believed this sort of nonsense. "Well, if I don't know so much then show me what you have? You can't even face me when others who are family are hurt in front of you. I instead wouldn't mind at all if they were being murdered in front of me, I'd just laugh awaiting their death. " Stiles's growled in his direction, eyes shining a bright Violet-red, fangs so sharp that could break your neck, his patience slipping his grasp. This time, he was not leaving his grasp. He growled so ferociously, breaking the thick chains with himself his claws showed. He growled once more but his time with all his foxes, causing the glass to break. Everyone's eardrums except Caroline's bled since she was a part of his pack last night, already been clued of what he would've done today. He had told her that he had thought about his boss actually being Caedmon but he never suspected it to really be true. He walked forward, carefully making his way his target. Since he didn't have any of his guns or knives he would've gladly already murdered him in ten seconds give or take.

He dangerously took a step forward once more, giving this dominating stance towards everyone in the room. He began to run, reading all of Caedmon weakness at the moment when suddenly he was pushed to the floor. Twiddle-dum and Twiddle-dumber had locked him on the ground, grabbing his wiggling body to restrain him from moving. He heard Ryan's footsteps when he felt once more a pain on his neck, he writhed in pain just like before. Suddenly he went still, darkness taking over. The bastard had injected him again with wolvesbane, he was definitely going to kill him first. Only after he wakes up. "Really? Didn't I tell you to make sure the effects were still working? You imbeciles! What can I do with a pare of idiots a my assistants? Go and take him downstairs! I want time to plan something out. Leave me be!" Caedmon rubbing his eyelids as he boomed at the dimwits in the room, trying to not have to do everything for himself. Grumbling at the fact that nearly everyone is never capable of doing anything right, always needing to do everything himself since part of his army had to be dimwits.

After a long while Stiles was coming to his senses, groaning in pain of being in such an uncomfortable position for so long. When Stiles came into his senses he heard voices around him, specifically three. He recognised one was Caroline's but the other two he could not identify them yet. He groaned in pain as his neck was throbbing in pain, seriously considering murdering everyone in the household. He blinked his eyes open to the sudden light in the room, adjusting to the change of light to blink the blurriness from his sight. When he finally focused onto Caroline's gaze he was surprised by the two people there with them. He definitely didn't expect for these two people to be with him, when Stiles saw what or more specifically  _who_  were in the cell along with him and Caroline he had gasped. On the other side of the cage were two of his pups bruised and beaten up. Isaac was barely awake because it looked like he had a concussion but Liam was wide awake and angry. "I'm so sorry Stiles. If I had known this would've happened, I'd try to stop him. Please forgive me." She felt like he had failed him, her eyes watered on the brink of falling into tears. When he tilted his head to make sure that none of those idiots would come to hurt them, hearing no heartbeats he sighed in relief silently.

He shuffled as best as he could in all his pain but dismissing it since what was more important was his two pups here. "Isaac, Liam, you ok? Please tell me you're fine." Both pups sighed in relief, they thought that the person was someone else but when they saw Stiles's caring eyes and soft voice they were relieved. They nodded, trying to get closer to their pack mom. "Oh my poor pups, what have they done to you?" He questioned himself, resting his chin on both of his curled pups in his arms. Worry strong in his mind, questions began to litter his brain.  _Had they taken more of my pups? Is everyone okay?_ All these types of questions flooded his brain, he swear upon his mother that he will never allow anyone to touch them. He swears that man is a dead man, Caedmon is so  ** _dead._**  Meanwhile he noticed that to his relief there was now a little light burning from Caroline's help but also noticing that she was staring at him slightly baffled expression. "Caroline?" He asked, eyebrow raised as his eyes flicked over her figure.

She waved dismissively as she shook her head, eyes closed as if she was remembering something. "Nothing, nothing. It's just that you've been talking about your pack and how badly you've missed them and from everything you could've been,  _pack mom_  wasn't the first thing that came to mind. I think you're the first male to ever be a pack mom well, my first time. I haven't really been out to see a lot of pack recently." She rubbed her neck sheepishly making Stiles's gaze soften. "I'm no Werewolf either but a Werefox I am. I forgot that you were one as well but something has been in my mind since the moment I met you. Why is your left eye pink and your other blue?" Curiosity killed the cat as Stiles asked her. Caroline slightly blushed, cupping her left eye as if to cover it from anyone's sight. "Um...that is a very long story but in the end it was because Caedmon had forced me to become a Succubus  **and** a Werewolf. So, yeah." She looked down to the floor, embarrassed of telling such a story at this moment.

Stiles impressed was an understatement, he knew something was odd about that coloured eye but never imagined to have that sort of history. "A Werefox in a Werewolf pack, huh? What a strange pack must that be." She interrupted the awkward silence between them just as both Liam and Isaac had fallen asleep in their mother's arms. "Yes, it is. I wouldn't have it any different-" Caroline smiled at that, that was one lucky pack of theirs. Having such a wonderful pack mom. "-that doesn't mean we can't have more weirdness included in our pack. You can and will come with us once we escape or rather than that rescued."He said lovingly, worry strong in the end. Stiles stared at both his pups who are sleeping peacefully, maybe these past weeks hasn't really been good at the pack house. Right when Stiles had finished his sentence Liam had let out a small whine, slowly waking up once more after the small nap. "Hey pup, I've been worried sick about all of you."Stiles patted his cheek to wake him up further. Just as baby blue eyes blinked up to his whiskey brown eyes.

When he has heard Stiles's voice, Liam turned his head to see Isaac and another woman in the room. "Mom? Did we save you? Where are we?" He murmured softly, barely above a whisper. Stiles's stroked his sandy blonde hair, realising that it had grown a lot longer than when he had first left him. "Sorry pup but we're apparently in  _Caedmon's_ mansion, that's what I've been told. Now you tell me how you and Isaac ended up in here. " Liam nodded, he pushed himself from the floor to fall back on it as he felt weak and nauseous, he lied back down as he closed his eyes trying to calm the pain and nausea away. He tried once more, rubbing his head to soothe the pain. "Ow...what the hell did they do to me?" His eyes flickered around the room again to fall upon Caroline's gaze. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, wondering who she is. "Mom, Who is that?" He asked while staring at the girl in front of him closely, as if he were trying to figure out what she is.

"Liam, stop staring. This is Caroline, a victim of Caedmon's plans just like us. She has been helping me try to get out of here just as she wants to leave badly as well." Liam softened his kind of glare when she smiled kindly at him, he looked at her eyes. Seeing the bicolour of them, he liked the abnormality of them. Just as if she belonged to the pack, their abnormal pack. "You're the most kindest pack mom I've met, you really belong where you are. I hope your mate loves you a lot. Now, who is your friend over there?" Caroline noticed how Stiles's cheeks had blushed a deep red while shifting her gaze to Liam. Liam's thoughts were interrupted when Isaac started to come to his senses. "Hey baby, how are you doing? Does it hurt anywhere?" Stiles asked him as he threaded his fingers through his pup's soft gold locks. Isaac began to purr at the person's touch, curling deeper in their hand. Isaac first opened his eyes slowly but when he realised who was talking to him his eyes widened so big he look absolutely adorable. He whined as he flung himself around Stiles's neck, curling deeper in Stiles's embrace.

His whimpers and purring sounded loudly in the cage, glad that his mom was with him. "Mom! I-we missed you so much! Don't ever do that again!" He pouted, scolding him adorably forcing a chuckle out of Caroline. Isaac nuzzled his neck while embracing him in a bone-crushing hug. Stiles's returned the hug even tighter, happy to have his pups in his arms. After a while Liam patted Stiles's shoulder when he saw how Isaac was losing a little of his oxygen. "Hey mom, Isaac needs to breath sometime tomorrow?" Stiles chuckled as he quickly released his death grip around Isaac's rib cage and looked ashamed. "Sorry pup, I just...still trying to control my strength-" Isaac dismissed him, giving his cheek a kiss and just snuggled deeply once more in his mother's scent. "I know mom, it's alright. I want you to do so, I feel like I'm just dreaming. Keep hugging and you have nothing to worry about." Stiles's knew how the pup felt, he also feels that this might even be a dream trying to mess with him.

Then Isaac noticed Caroline's gaze, her peculiar set of eyes on him. His reaction was slightly different than Liam's making Liam roll his eyes when his pack brother did so. Isaac blushed bright red and ducked behind Stiles's back, pressing his face into Stiles's shirt. Stiles's sighed, once again wondered how this boy was such an amazing and skilled fighter yet so quickly scared. Liam chuckled at his brother, rolling his eyes since almost everyone expected him to act like that when he was around his pack mom. "Isaac, you don't have to be shy. This is Caroline, she is stuck here just as stuck as we are. "He frowned when Isaac didn't move, sighing at Liam who is trying to annoy him. Stiles's gestures for Caroline to come closer, she looked behind Stiles's back and patted softly on Isaac's toned shoulder. "Hello." She whispered in a soft voice, a small smile drawn on her face. "I'm Caroline." She stretched out her hand in front of him, waiting for him to make the first move to see if he'd shake it.

He then surprised everyone by actually accepting and blushed deeper when she gave him a broader smile. "Isaac." He nuzzled deeper in Stiles's back, while she replied with a wink. "So I've heard." Stiles smiled but then the reflection on something shone on his face, flicking his gaze around the room to find Liam still had his watch. "Liam, can I see that? I haven't had a clue what time it was for the past weeks. I don't even know how long I've been here." Liam nodded, eyebrows furrowing in thought as the room filled with this sense of worry. When Stiles saw what time and day it was he was bewildered of such news, he had been stuck he for at least two to three weeks. Curiosity was killing him about how his mate was, he missed him dearly. Stiles's barely had any time to think of his mate but now he realised that Derek must've been looking for him all over Beacon Hills and because of that his pups got kidnapped as well. Now as he thought of Derek, his heart fell. Shattering into pieces, feeling as these past few weeks caught up with him.

He had to hold back his tears when he asked them of Derek. "Is Derek, alright?" Liam and Isaac looked at each other quickly but instead of answering they both had shook their heads, Stiles's dreaded the answer but he couldn't deny it. Stiles's shuffled back to his wall, sighing in despair. He had to be strong for his pups and pack, no pathetic weak fox. He glared once more at the wall in front of his and growled softly when the other three had a worried expression. Fearing of what their pack mom would do. "Caedmon is a dead man, it's time to leave from here. Whether Derek likes it or not. Come here, rest. This is your only chance at shut eye, tomorrow we're leaving." Caroline worry faltered, seeing his strong her new pack mom is. Standing up once more she left the three of them to rest, turning off the lights just when the pups had curled up in Stiles's arms. Stiles's leaned his head back with a sigh, thinking about his soon to be husband. Unaware that Derek was doing the exact same. Stiles thoughts filled with all his moments with Derek, thinking of one thing.  _I'll see you again my wolf..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL AND HAVE A WONDERFUL SUMMER!!!  
> VOTE!!  
> COMMENT!!


	10. Someone's in Danger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP!!!...This would be the last chapter that I could catch up with, it has been awesome writing these past year...wait, is it a year already?!?!?! Wow time goes by. I am proud of how better I'm getting at making my chapters longer and with a sense of Passion and Love all bunched up together in a tight ball. Hopefully I will get many readers on this series I'm working on and at the end I might give you a sneak peek at the upcoming book after this one. Love you all so much, anyWHO...ON VITH ZEE CHAPITER!!!

SORT OF WHAT SOMETHING LOOKS LIKE AT THE END...NOT TELLING!!

 

_Darkness._

_That's all he sees._

_Breathing._

_Heartbeats._

_He smells Jasmine with this strong scent of worry._

_That's just about it to force him to wake up._  

Stiles's eyes flutter open to be blinded by a strong light, blinking the blurriness from his sight his vision had grown clearer as his eyes landed on bicoloured ones. Immediately recognising them as Caroline's he shook his head to clear his senses better. Once focused on her he nodded, showing her to proceed what she wanted to say since he could clearly see she had something in mind and it was definitely worrysome. "Are you alright? You seem a little bit worried. Something bothering you?" He asked softly, his pack motherly instincts are showing, knowing this woman might've been through enough to go aggressively.

"Stiles, we have a problem. It seems that your pack has found out about your two friends here of their kidnapping, your mate might have actually found us and you're going to have to be moved to somewhere else. I don't know where but all I want to do is help, if there's anything I can do just tell me." She asked just as Stiles's eyebrows furrowed in worry, anger was bubbling in his veins, Derek had actually found them but because of that he might lose them again. He pondered for a moment while Caroline sat on the floor in front of him, waiting for a command.

"They want to move you by dawn, trying to evade any lost causes or reasons for him to find you." Caroline waited for Stiles's response, knowing his choice will make a difference. "We wait until dawn, when they move us around we'll escape. There's no need for panic when we have an advantage at the moment. Let them come in the morning, we'll see who has the wits to defy one another." Stiles's growled softly, foxes agreeing on such plan. They know that Derek and the pack will come for them sooner or later, they just had to give them time to get them.

The pups woke up to the sound of a very annoyed Ryan barging through the door, Stiles's hasn't slept since last nights talk with Caroline. Anger is seeping through his veins, his blood boiling in fury. "Get up you lazy asses! You are being relocated as of now, no questions asked. Oh wait...You can't!" he yelled, while roughly shoving the pups, who had somehow managed to crawl on top of him at night somehow. Caroline was outside the door standing, deep worry set in her bicoloured eyes as she look at how roughly they were pushed around while she waited obediently for her order. Isaac and Liam were fully awake now, trembling a little from Ryan's dominant voice also his stench which had an awful resemblance to rubbish. Stiles's spotted her when his eyes flickered around the room, getting every detail around the house if his plan were to fail. Memorising every nook and cranny.

Stiles's held onto both of the pup's hands, keeping them close if anything were to happen to them. They followed Ryan through a couple of hallways and staircase's and out two big double doors, out of the building which now appeared to be a huge mansion filled with green vines decorating the giant walls of pearl white. Stiles's noticed it was still dark out, light just about to come out just as Caroline had said at dawn. Spotting two vans like the one which he was taken set his anger deeper within him. His eyes immediately starting to look for a way out, hope not diminishing one bit when their little group was surrounded by what seemed like teenagers and adults of different sizes and features. Next to the vans stood about six people and somehow this familiar scent had flown in his direction, it was not the pups but of someone in his pack. A smirk drew on his face as he knew they were right there with him. None of the people here look that dangerous but he dared that some men and women could give a strong punch without any effort.

Then Caedmon stepped out of one of the vans, Stiles's noticing he was wiping something off his hands. Before he could think about it, they were roughly pushed into the van by Ryan and some other people except him at the last moment when Caedmon stood in front of him. Stiles was furious, breathing heavy, eyes starting to glow his usual violet-red mixed with blue, patience slipping from his grasp any moment now. When Caedmon's calloused fingers softly passed around his mole-dotted cheek and ending its way upon his chapped lips as his emerald green eyes flickered around his face he smiled. Softly pressing his thumb upon his lip, sighing exasperatedly as if he regretted something. "Stiles...really, I would've of loved to have had you by my side as equal. If only you were a woman, only my filthy brother had to have chosen a boy like you. Why couldn't have it been a woman? Easier to work with." Stiles's growled, fangs showing as a warning. His foxes were at the edge of their patience. They desperately wanted to rip the man apart. Caedmon tsked while he shook his finger as if disappointed, smirk deep on his face. "Now, now Stiles. You don't want anything happening to your pups now would you?" Stiles eye's immediately turned back to his whiskey-amber brown eyes everyone adores, not wanting anything to happen to his pups. 

Caedmon snapped his fingers behind him, telling the people to throw him inside. He hit the van's floor with a loud thump, landing on his broken arm. A soft groan slipped from his lips, pushing himself to the other side where his pups sat on the near edge of the van's wall. He sat close to them as Liam and Isaac curled in his arms, afraid of what is coming next. What is it with him and the supernatural? They always tell him they either feel ' _safe_ ' or ' _dangerous_ ' around him somehow depending on the situation, even though they were all able to kill him...hold that thought. They were certainly right about that, they couldn't even kill him in a blink of an eye. It would be impossible for them since he was trained to be much faster than that. When he absentmindedly stroked both the pup's hair he noticed an amused glare of a man and the warm look of Caroline, apparently she was allowed to travel with them. The man's glare didn't affect him in any way but it made him wonder if this so called ' _pack_ ' had even a pack mom, someone to take care of them in any way. He doubted it, since Caroline had told him weeks ago that this somewhat pack consisted of rouges as well as omegas and usually they didn't or hadn't experienced to be told what to do or any love, it would feel strange and something new to them or impossible when people could care for them. Well, at least that was what he'd seen with the twins; Ethan and Aiden.

_Had the pack found us? Were they following us? Have they been alright all this time?_ These were the questions that filled his mind. He hoped so since not only has he been in this hell hole for way too long but he didn't want his pups to endure this at all, he also doubted the rest of his pack had eaten well in his absence. They had probably taken advantage of it, especially if his father or Derek was there.  _Derek..._ How he remembered all his moments with him since the beginning until now.

Pulled out of his thoughts by soft snoring as he looked down and saw that Isaac had fallen asleep with his head on his lap while his hand clutched his shirt as if he were to be afraid for him to leave. Completely speechless was he of such boy, that boy could literally fall asleep anywhere if only he were to be beside him. He tried to move Isaac's head because he somehow seemed to him a little uncomfortable but that only caused the boy to press his face deeper into Stiles's leg and grip him even tighter. Sighing, Stiles's decided to give up on the whole ' _move Isaac when he's asleep'_  thing. Looking around he caught the gaze of Liam and Caroline and unexpectedly of the man in front of her. Both Liam and her smirked at the sight of Isaac curling up to Stiles. Stiles smiling back, a bit surprised of how calm Isaac has been as he threaded his slim fingers through the boy's golden locks. He truly hoped that the pack would reach the van soon because he didn't want neither his pups as his older pack members in this kind of danger any longer.

Suddenly he was thrown forward, the friction of the tires squeaking from the pressure on the pavement as well as plenty of heartbeats pounding in his ears, the smell of both of his pups as Caroline's anxiousness and fear in waves. The somewhat lit interior of the van's lights flickered dangerously with an eerie aura around them. "Hey! What's going on there?" The man barked in anger, annoyed of what had happened as he slammed his hand on the van's wall. The first time Stiles had heard the man caused him to realise that he might not be that old as he thought, perhaps around his twenties. After that only silence came.

Suddenly everyone had begun to hear growls outside the van and that is when the man had begun to take action, he began blindfolding all three of them. The man but Isaac's on carefully since he had not done such with Liam but when he saw his glare the man had gulped and done so. Stiles's prepared for blindfold once his sight had darkened. Stiles woke Isaac up softly, when Isaac began to awaken he realised how dark it became. Just as Stiles felt Isaac start to panic he calmed him down, saying of what their situation has lead up to at the moment. Once Stiles was assured of Isaac's heart calming down he focused on his other senses. Stiles's held tightly on both of his pups hands and awaited for anything that was about to come.

When they were pushed out of the van and pulled to where the man wanted to lead them he could smell everything around him. When they got outside, it was a bloodbath. Smelling all the metallic scent that blood gives was a huge giveaway. When suddenly his blindfolds were removed, he was surprised as he heard growls and grunts beside him. As he blinked in all the light from outside he was flabbergasted. He recognised everyone in the forest. His own pack and Caedmon's attempt of a pack. Only two people were missing in the picture,  _Caedmon himself and..._ choking on the last name.  _Derek._  Caedmon and Derek, Where were they? Then he saw Scott and Peter a few feet away from him, clutching their recent wounds on their chest and waist. "Scott, Peter. What happened? Are you alright? Where's Derek? I need to find him. How is the pack? Have you guys been eating alright?" Questions had flooded from his mouth, worry overwhelming him. "Got caught...the pack came to save us and others...who came to rescue you...ugh."he groaned in pain as he paused each time to catch his breath. "Peter, what happened? Where is  **Derek**?" When he mentioned Derek both Scott and Peter seemed to pale even more. "D-Derek, mom..." Stiles flicked his eyes from Scott to Peter, hesitant of such answer. "What?"Stiles asked. "What is with him? Where is he? When will he get here?!" His voice was getting laced more with his foxes with every word he said. "Mom, Derek is...He is...He is  ** _Dead_**. Derek is dead." Scott's tears began to fall like waterfalls. His heart shattered into pieces.

Stiles's began to panic, his throat hurt just as his chest and lungs hurt as each breath he took. Salty tears cascading down his cheeks in waterfalls, his world began to darken as he fell unconscious on the forest floor. Only hearing a few voices of worry until he had blacked out. Just as he woke again he felt comfortable, the familiar scent of his room as he rose with a gasp. Strangely Caroline had walked inside to sit on the side of the bed, handing him a cup of tea. "Thanks." He said as she nodded in appreciation. "How long have I been out? Where is Dere-right. Isn't here..."Stiles swore he wanted to cry some more as tears brimmed his eyes. "Hey, it's okay. You've been out quite a while, almost three days to be exact. I'm right here if you need me. Just rest some more. You definitely need it. I'll wake you up in the morning, rest Stiles."Caroline said as she pushed him down on the bed while he hesitated but gave up and shut once more his eyes as he delved back into the darkness of his sleep.

It was the middle of the night when Stiles felt his wards break, after the long rest he had he got up to both sprint out of the house with his keys the same afternoon to put some wards around Beacon Hills for safety, he sat bolt upright in bed, trying to figure out what the threat was before quickly pulling some clothes on and heading to his jeep. He didn't want to wake the pack, Stiles knew they were exhausted, they'd had a long day, gone for a very long run this morning, practiced combat for a couple of hours at lunchtime and then gone and played lacrosse with the others for another few hours. Even Stiles's usually hyperactive brain was tired. So he wasn't going to wake the pups. He could handle whatever this was by himself he was sure.

He figured out he was wrong about that less than a second after stepping into the clearing.

There was a man stood there, his eyes pure black, something Stiles had never seen before. He was tall and broad, his whole stance threatening. There was a symbol drawn on the ground next to him, Stiles assumed it was drawn with blood, and considering the body of the young woman with her chest split open next the symbol, there was a high chance he was right. Stiles felt his heart begin to race, he had no idea what was going on here but he knew it wasn't good. He instantly really regretted coming out to the preserve by himself at night. "You're the mage I presume?" The man said with disdain, looking Stiles up and down and grinning slightly. Stiles nodded, not sure what else he could do. "Well, I did expect you to try and stop me, I just thought that you'd be a bit more," He paused, evidently trying to think up the right word, meanwhile Stiles' mind was racing, what was this guy trying to do?

"I'm new to all this." Stiles admitted, trying to sound as confident as possible, "So you'll have to forgive my ignorance, but who are you? Or more accurately, what are you? And what are you doing here?" The man threw back his head and let out a full bodied laugh. "Oh, this is just too precious." The man grinned, "Here I am about to raise my legions from hell to destroy this town and you are the one standing in my way?"

"Why do you want to destroy the town?" Stiles asked, trying not to think about what else the man had said."Isn't it obvious? This place is a hell mouth. The moment my legions destroy it and take it over I will have brought hell on earth."

"Em, what was your name again? Just so when I tell people I stopped you they'll know exactly who I stopped." Stiles said and the man grinned. "My name, child," he said condescendingly, "Is Admon, I am a demon lord, I control forty legions of demons and I answer to no one other than Lucifer himself. And you, puny human, may have magic in your soul but it will not be enough to stop me." Stiles grimaced, a demon, that was pretty damn scary, but he couldn't let Admon do whatever he was planning to do, he couldn't let him destroy this town, his town. "Maybe not." Stiles said, feeling the magic building in his fingertips, "But I'm still going to try." Admon laughed loudly, raising his arms above his head and Stiles saw the earth under the symbol begin to crack and fall away, black mist rising from the hole and beginning to move towards the town. Stiles grabbed hold of his power and thrust it outwards, throwing up a dome that stopped the mist from moving any closer to the town, then, with no idea what else to do, he ran straight at Admon and tackled him to the ground.

He put every bit of power that wasn't already being used to form the dome behind the punches he threw and it managed to keep Admon on the ground. He climbed up quickly and studied the hole in the ground, he didn't know how to stop it, it only seemed to be getting bigger and the mist was getting thicker and Stiles could feel it thudding against his protective dome, desperate to get out. Admon was on his feet again, swiping at black blood that trickled from his nose and glaring at Stiles. "It's no use boy, your town is doomed." Admon threatened, stepping forward and swinging a large fist towards Stiles, suddenly they were fighting around the edge of the hole and Stiles knew how this was going to end, how it had to end. He managed to avoid another fist, the ground collapsing underneath him and only just moving out of the way in time to avoid falling into the hole. He grabbed onto Admon's arms, holding him as tightly as he could and shoving him towards the hole. Admon had a look of genuine terror in his eyes and Stiles knew then that he was doing the right thing.

He pushed him backwards another few inches and then Aamon was falling. He grabbed onto Stiles' ankle as he fell and Stiles was pulled into the hole as well. He managed to grab onto the edge of the hole but it was crumbling quickly and Aamon was still clinging tightly to his ankle. He couldn't see the bottom of the hole, he was scared. ' _Danny._ ' He called mentally and he felt it when Danny woke up, confused as to why Stiles was calling him and  ** _how_**  he suddenly heard his voice, ' _Danny._ ' He said again and Danny was suddenly very awake. ' _Stiles, what's wrong? Where are you?... How are you inside my head?_ ' Danny shook his head, not really processing what is happening at the moment. ' _I'm in the preserve._ ' Stiles said, crying out a little in fear when the ground moved again, ' _I don't have much time._ '

' _What_?' Danny said, Stiles could imagine him throwing clothes on, rushing out of the door, coming to help Stiles. ' _Tell the pack I love them, please?'_  Stiles asked, the ground gave a little bit more. ' _Stiles, what's going on, tell me. Please._ ' Danny begged. ' _Demon in the woods. I've managed to stop him I think._ '

' _Okay that's good, just tell me where you are Stiles. I'll be there in 5 minutes, just hold on._ ' He started to get dressed, throwing anything on that was in front of him, worry deep in his mind.

' _There's no time Danny. I'm going to fall._ ' Stiles said, he was clinging on by his fingertips now, he was almost out of time, ' _Just please, please tell the pack how much I love them._ '

' _No._ ' Danny shouted, ' _No, there's time Stiles, there's still time. Just tell me where you are.'_  Stiles felt his grip slip slightly and that was the final straw, the chunk of earth he'd been clinging to came apart and he fell. He could hear Admon screaming below him, he watched as the black mist started to withdraw back into the hole and then it started to close up. ' _I'm sorry._ ' Stiles whispered. He could hear Danny screaming, could hear him begging him to stop messing around. To just tell him where he was and he'd come get him. Then his voice started to fade and the sound of a thousand other screams filled his ears.

Stiles hit the ground hard what felt like hours later.

Danny drove around the town uselessly until finally he found Stiles' jeep parked at the side of the road. He raced out into the preserve, calling for Stiles, feeling that the connection was still there but that Stiles wasn't answering him. He stumbled around for what felt like ages before finally coming across a body of a dead girl and what looked like a symbol drawn out of her blood. He called out again for Stiles desperately but still there was no reply. He took a picture of the symbol quickly, sure he had seen it somewhere before, and headed back to his car, he had to figure out what had happened, he had to find Stiles. He kept calling out to Stiles but their connection didn't seem to be working properly, all he knew for definite was that Stiles was still alive and he was scared and in pain, he had to find a way to save him.

Stiles had woken up in hell, literal hell. There were black eyed people screaming all around him and everywhere was covered in red and it stank of rotting flesh, it was like a war-zone. Stiles fought back the urge to throw up and managed to get unsteadily to his feet. Almost as soon as he was on his feet there was a man running at him, screaming a war cry and waving a sword. Stiles wasn't an idiot. He ran.

He ran until he couldn't anymore, there was nowhere to hide, nowhere was safe, everyone was waging war around him. Eventually he knew he had no choice but to turn and fight. He reached for his magic but he couldn't feel it anymore, it was gone, he tried not to panic, he had no weapon and no idea how to fight down here.

There were hundreds and thousands of people around him, fighting as if their lives depended on it, but no matter what injuries were inflicted the fight continued. Stiles grabbed a sword from the ground and picked it up, it felt like it weighed a ton. He barely managed to block the blow from a swinging sword and after another few hits he felt it slice deeply into his thigh. He let out a cry of pain, it hurt so much, but there was no rest, he couldn't stop.

He must have died a thousand times, he was sure of that, but this was hell and there was no permanent death here. Whenever he did die he just woke up again a few minutes later and it began all over again. Instead it was an eternal war, one that would never end, that gave its demon soldiers no rest or peace, where there was no day or night, no need to sleep or eat, just endless, pointless war.

He'd met Deucalion after what he thought were the first few days, Deucalion was screaming at him, attacking him, killing him over and over.

"It's your fault I'm here. You murdered me. You damned me to hell." Deucalion screamed repeatedly, his black eyes flashing back to human at the most random moments, and Stiles couldn't help but agree, this was his fault, all his fault. Sometimes he actually let Deucalion win, after all, if he hadn't have killed him then he wouldn't be here. It was only after the sixteenth time he died at Deucalion's hands that he got to his feet and glared at Deucalion.

"It's not my fault you're here." Stiles said, willing himself to believe it, "You would have ended up here one way or another, you just got here a lot sooner than planned because of me." He glared and Deucalion roared in rage before attacking him again.

They fought for what felt like days before finally Stiles managed to land a killing blow. As soon as Deucalion hit the ground he was moving away, fighting through the men and women surrounding him in order to put some distance between them.

The first few months of fighting he lost more than he won, but slowly and surely he started to learn how to use whatever weapon he could get his hands on, and if he had no weapon then he'd use his bare hands instead.

He estimated that he must have been there for about nine months when he stumbled upon the dragon. It was black as night and the size of a house with the most intelligent and pain filled green eyes Stiles had seen in what felt like forever, it was the first time he hadn't been surrounded by black eyed demons in so long that he thought he could get lost in those green eyes. They reminded Stiles of Derek for some reason and Stiles felt instantly attached to it.

The dragon was chained in place and hundreds of demons were stabbing at it with swords. Stiles screamed in rage, unable to believe what he was seeing, rushing forward and fighting his way through the soldiers, cutting them down until everyone started to turn their attention towards him. He fought until he lost all track of time, killing anyone who tried to get to the dragon behind him, admittedly it only lasted for a few minutes and then they were back up and fighting again but he wouldn't give up. He tried breaking the chains holding the dragon in place over and over but every time he managed to do it a moment later they had reformed.

Stiles died a few times too, whenever he woke up the others were back to attacking the dragon again and Stiles had to start all over again from scratch. Sometimes the dragon seemed to be studying Stiles, watching his movements, sometimes it managed to swing its tail and knock away a few of the demons, Stiles appreciated that. Eventually he gave the dragon a name, mainly because he had to keep himself sane somehow, he decided on Brimmy, like fire and brimstone, and it made him smile every time he thought it or said it, especially when he said it out loud and he could have sworn Brimmy actually smiled at him, well, as well as a dragon could. His back sometimes brushed against Brimmy's scales when he was fighting and he took comfort in knowing the dragon was behind him. He was sure that Brimmy was the only thing keeping him half way sane, this was what he was made for, to protect those he could. When he fought to protect Brimmy he thought of all the times he'd fought to protect the pack, to protect the town, to protect his dad or Danny or just some random person. This was who he was and he would fight until he had nothing left to protect Brimmy.

There was no rest, no sleep, no peace. Time had become meaningless to him now. All he knew was war and  ** _death..._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being very patient about this past few months but I will get back on track, hopefully be done by the end of this year.  
> VOTE!!  
> COMMENT!!  
> Y3U AR5 A8ES9OM2!!~CAN ANYONE DECODE IT??

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gods, I'm so glad this is the beginning of a new adventure hope you like it and follow me to the very end. Before I wrap up this note, I wanted to tell you this will have a LOT of chapters if you're wondering as I already know. At least somewhere around 30ish chapters I guess. So on where I was before I continue to rant to you all day.  
> Thank you for reading and for following me here!  
> Give Kudos!  
> Bye Bye!!


End file.
